I Hate You, I Really Do
by GrangerGirl222
Summary: "You can't just barge into my flat unannounced, and besides, how do you know where I live?" I spluttered after a few seconds of hatefully staring on both our parts. He gave me a strained smile and tapped his nose. "My secret, darling, and don't you mean our flat? What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. This is what happens when people get married." Dramione, post-war.
1. The Norm before the Storm

**A/N: So this idea has been stuck inside my head for a LONG time now, and it needs ****_out_****. So I'm making this! Hope you enjoy, and please review so I know if I should continue or not. Constructive criticism IS welcome, but please don't bash my story. :)**

**BTW; this is a DRAMIONE fanfiction. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything remotely similar to Harry Potter. :(**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Hermione's POV:

"Pffffffhuh," I exaggerated angrily, watching as the curl that ever so stubbornly refused to stay in my ponytail fell into my face again. Ron chuckled at me, and I joined in on his laughter after turning a bit pink. I put my book aside for a second to get a better view of his smiling face. He reached a hand up, as if he were to push the curl behind my ear, but stopped halfway and chose to scratch his neck instead, looking at anything but me. My smile died, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head slowly, lips forming a tight smile.

It's been like this ever since the war, and more importantly, me and Ron's first kiss. The three of us still hang out as friends, and then there'll be times that I think I had a moment with Ronald, but then he'll completely ruin it and we'll be back to square one.

It's _really _frustrating. Why doesn't he just ask me out? I know we have chemistry together. As in the words of Ginny Weasley, "He just needs to buck up and admit his feelings for you, my bushy-haired buddy."

But enough of my relationship problems; it's not like they can get any worse. There are more important things to worry about. Like career choices. Ron and Harry are jumping straight into the Auror department, whereas I am going back to school to finish my last year at Hogwarts. The fame of being one of the 'Golden Trio' can only get you so far in life, and I want a full education to fall back on when job applications start popping up.

"Mione! Mione! Mione!" Ginny said enthusiastically, seemingly popping up out of nowhere and completely destroying the peace that had surrounded Harry, Ron and I.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" I countered, letting out a giggle when she rolled her eyes. The youngest Weasley walked over to us, sprawled on assorted pillows that decorated the floor, and in an instant Harry's arm had brought her down beside him. Ron's nose made the tiniest of scrunches.

"Guess. What," she said dramatically.

"What?" I asked, laying my book down neatly to prop my head up with my hands. When Ginevra Weasley wants your attention, it's best to drop what you're doing and comply. In her opinion it can wait.

"We're going shopping tomorrow- just the two of us, and I'm going to help pick you out a _whole new _wardrobe," she said this like it was the greatest idea to ever sprout in her mind.

I groaned and rolled over from my on my stomach to on my back. I kicked my legs in the air and covered my face with my hands.

"No!" I moaned, sounding very much like a two year old throwing a tantrum. "I don't want to!"

"You drama-queen," Harry said, hitting me lightly with a pillow.

"Oh, like you're any better, Mr. Chosen One!" I said playfully. He opened his mouth to retort, but I turned to Ginny before he had the chance. "And what in the world has possessed you to take me shopping?"

"Oh please, Mione. You've been in need of fashionable clothes since I met you. Trust me. You'll thank me in the end," she said knowingly. After nodding to herself, she added as an afterthought, "And besides, you said you needed some new school supplies, and so do I."

I let out a long breath. "Fine. But I'm not going to buy anything I'm not going to wear."

"Then I'll just have to make sure you wear the fan-tab-u-lous clothes I get you," Ginny suggested with a wink.

Oh _joy._

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

"How about this?" Ginny asked wearily, holding up a particularly short pair of baby blue satin dress robes. I scrunched my nose up.

"No thank you," I replied instantly.

"Aw, _come on_ Mione! At least try something on," she whined.

I paused for a moment. "Be prepared to throw away your eyeballs," I huffed lamely after seeing no way out of this without pleasing her at least a little bit. She squealed and handed me the robes, and I snatched them out of her grasp, stomping away to a dressing room.

"Are you done yet?" Ginny asked not thirty seconds after I shut the door. The sad part was that I didn't know if she was kidding or not.

Women's clothing is very confusing. I couldn't differentiate the top from the bottom, and once I finally had the thing on I noticed the tag was on the wrong side, so I had to switch it around.

Once I had it on I stood there staring at myself for thirty seconds, contemplating whether or not I should come out. This dress very clearly broke my 'to the fingertips or more' rule by a longshot.

I stuck my head out of the changing room and in an instant Ginny had pulled me in front of a gallery of mirrors. She was ohhh-ing and aww-ing at how 'perfectly it complimented my skin tone.'

I fidgeted inside of the robes. "I don't know, Ginny. It's awfully showy," I complained.

"No it's not! The neckline shows no skin at all, and it's a long sleeve. The only skin showing is the skin on your hands, neck, face and _gorgeous _legs."

She slapped the back of my thigh for emphasis. I jumped, eyes growing wide as my face reddened.

"Ginny! Don't do that!" I scolded. She rolled her eyes.

"You need to be more appreciative to your body. You can't hide yourself away in rags forever!" she said loudly, and I had to beat away the urge to slap my hand over her mouth, the only reason being I knew she would lick me.

"Sometimes you can be really loud," I commented, staring into my own eyes inside the mirror.

"Sometimes you can be really _self-conscious_," she threw back at me. I turned so I could look into her eyes.

"But seriously Gin, where am I going to wear this if I buy it?" I asked tiredly. She really looked like she liked how I looked in it. And Ginny doesn't lie to her friends, even in her facial expressions.

She put a finger to her chin and tapped slowly. Then she started clapping abruptly, making me jump.

"What about that banquet the Ministry is holding a couple weeks before Hogwarts is back in session to say 'thanks' to the war veterans and raise money for the overall damage?" Ginny asked excitedly. I opened my mouth, but she continued anyway. "And don't even _think_ about saying that you're not going, young lady, because I'm making you."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'll buy it for the banquet. You're such a bother. I don't know how Harry can put up with you."

I watched as a sly smile crept onto her face. Uh-oh. This is never good.

"I make up for it in other ways...if you know what I mean," she said with a huge smile, wagging her eyebrows like a maniac.

My eyebrows, on the other hand, shot up to my hairline. "Ginevra Weasley! What if Ron heard you say that?"

"I would laugh."

It took one look from her - for once - straight face, and I burst out laughing myself. Ginny quickly joined me, and soon enough we were clutching each other for support. Madam Malkin's head appeared over the top of a clothing rack and glared at us.

I shook Ginny off. "We should probably get going," I said, walking to the dressing room.

"Probably," she agreed.

After we paid (me for the dress, three shirts and a really comfy pair of pants, Ginny for a pile of clothes that made her disappear when she picked it up) we decided to browse the rest of Diagon Alley.

My body immediately gravitated towards _Flourish &amp; Blotts, _but Ginny pulled me roughly in the other direction, exclaiming, "Ooh! Madam Primpernelle's having a sale!"

So that was how I ended up pretending to browse make-up after I lost Ginny in the lip gloss section in _Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. _I should really get a leash for that girl.

"Is everything going OK?" asked a young witch with way too much product on, smacking her gum annoyingly.

"Yes, everything's-" _Smack. _"Just-" _Smack._ "Fine," I finished, flinching slightly when her gum seemed to become the loudest thing in the room.

"Are you sure?" _Smack, smack, smack._ Ugh!

"No, actually-" _Smack. _"I want five hundred of these-" I grabbed something random from the self and thrust it into her hands. _Smack. Smack._ "Can you check if it's in stock?"

She stared at me, every two seconds followed by a _smack_. "Ok." _Smack. Smack._

Then she left. I waited to make sure she was really gone before making a beeline for the exit, but it was slightly difficult, seeing as Madam Primpernelle's shop was packed to breaking point with witches of all ages trying to get in on her sale.

Once I made it out of the shop I slumped against the wall and took large breaths with my eyes closed. I heard chuckling coming from beside me. My head tilted to the sound, and my eyes peaked open slowly, hoping my suspicions were wrong, but no; before me lay Draco Malfoy.

Technically speaking he was sitting on a bench, but whatever.

"What?" I asked more tiredly than menacing. My lips formed a frown. I can't seem weak in front of him. That would give him _satisfaction_. Yuck.

"You'd think that you would have the smarts to wait outside for Weasley, like I am for Pansy," he said with a smirk.

"It's not my fault Ginny dragged me in there," I said, spitting out the last word like it was Voldemort's name.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the She-Weasel. I was talking about your boyfriend. Everyone knows who wears the pants in your relationship," Malfoy said, his smirk increasing.

"Sod off, Malfoy. I don't feel like quarreling with a two year old today," I huffed.

"But then why do you do it every day with your idiot tag-along boyfriend Weaselbee and the Boy-Who-Won't-Die?"

I hate that haughty smirk of his. "Ron isn't my boyfriend, and Harry is Gin's," I stated simply, overcome with the urge to correct him.

"Oh! Isn't that interesting," Malfoy said, inching forward on his seat with what I assume is excitement. "The only bloke ever to like you besides that furry quidditch player doesn't have the balls to do anything about it. Oh, the woes of a prudish bookworm!"

I scowled at him. "Like you've got anything better. Pansy isn't exactly the essence of etiquette, if you get my drift." I smirked.

He scoffed. "Nice try, but I'm not even dating her. She's just arm candy so Mother will stop hounding me with Pureblood brides."

I was confused by why he'd tell me this, but I smirked before saying my comeback all the same. "Then why don't you take one of them instead? You just agreed with me that Pansy is vile," I said smoothly.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not that easy. Don't go off trying to understand matters that are too complicated for your little Muggle-born brain," he spat.

"Whatever Malfoy; I can't find myself offended when you're using the same material from second year."

Just then Ginny stepped out of the shop, eight bags of product heavier.

"Mione!" she exclaimed, and then took one glance at Malfoy and scowled. "Ferret."

He just shrugged and stared at the shop window across from him. I had a feeling he was eavesdropping on us. I didn't care, as we weren't saying anything of importance anyhow. After much shuffling, Ginny forced one of her bags into my hands.

"Here, I got you some natural potions and hair products. I'm determined to get that nest controlled before the Hogwart's Train rolls in," she said, a very serious expression on her face.

I sighed and shoved it into my enchanted bag. "I don't see the point in wearing any if nothing is already 'natural,'" I retorted.

"Oh shush Hermione, you'll thank me later."

"Just like how I'm to 'thank you later' about dragging me to Diagon Alley? Speaking of which, the only reason I agreed was to get some school supplies. Shall we be going?" I asked, stepping off into the direction of _Flourish &amp; Blotts_ at last. Ginny pouted but followed me anyway.

"So what were you and Malfoy talking about," Ginny inquired.

I shrugged. "Nothing really, just bickering. Normal stuff," I said, breathing in the aroma of books as I took that first step inside.

"So he insulted you?" she asked stiffly. I put down the quill I was examining.

"Of course," I answered shortly.

"He call you the 'M' word?" she whispered softly. I stopped walking, my hand frozen on a book that I was running it over.

"No," I said just as softly. "He didn't."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I was still wondering whether or not Malfoy just simply forgot to call me a Mudblood that day when the banquet came rolling around. I was really hoping Ron would ask me, but he opted to go in a group consisting of Neville, Seamus, Dean, and himself.

Brilliant plan that was. _Bloody_ brilliant. So I was going alone.

When Ginny found out she apologized deeply, but assured me that when she was done gussying me up for the banquet, Ron wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me.

I stood staring at my reflection with Ginny at my shoulder. From the waist up I was elegant; the blue satin long sleeve did suit my tastes. It was very simple, save a tiny shimmer hidden inside when I moved. But then you looked down and saw my legs.

"You. Are. _Gorgeous_," was all Ginny could say. She had done my hair into something that could rival my hair from the Yule Ball. An elegant enchanted blue lily, and just the right size, was pinned into my up-do that had a few curls cascading down. I guess I looked alright. Better than normal.

"And _those legs_!" Ginny was saying when she wasn't telling me how gorgeous I was. I smiled to please her, clutching my beaded blue bag that I had charmed for the occasion against myself.

"Merlin I hate pumps," I muttered once Ginny left and I fell for the fifth time in my flat. I checked my watch. Five forty-three pm. It starts at six, but I'm assuming it's alright to be early.

I'll wait seven more minutes.

I wandered around my flat, trying to practice walking in these horrid shoes.

"Ah screw it!" I shouted to no one as I plumped down on my couch and magically transformed them from three inch to half an inch. I sighed when I stood up. So much better. Heels are too feminine anyway. It's just a Ministry banquet.

I left at exactly 5:50, and was greeted by a smiling Luna once I got over the sensation of apparition.

"Luna!" I greeted warmly.

"Hello Hermione," she answered back in her sing-song voice. "You look good."

"Thanks, and so do you," I told her, taking in her sunshine yellow dress with dancing deer-like creatures at the bottom. But it was really her matching hat that took the show.

She nodded her appreciation of my compliment and looked off into the distance. Typical Luna behavior.

"Hermione Granger!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Oh no! Please, please, please-

"Rita, what a pleasure," I said as Rita Skeeter approached me. My voice said the opposite of my words.

"What a stellar dress you're wearing! May I ask where it's from? And your views on the devastating mess the Minister has gotten himself into?" she asked in a rush, her self-writing quill already out of her bag. I smirked at her.

"Oh, but of course Rita. Right after I tell you all about my true feelings back in fourth year," I said with a gleam in my eye. Her face lit up.

"Yes, yes! Of course. So, tell me, did you and Potter really have a secret romance?" she asked with a knowing look.

I laughed. "No, no, not those type of feelings. I meant the other type," I said with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What other type?"

"Well, the type about beetles! What other type is there?" I said a bit too loudly. Her eyes grew wide, and her lips formed a straight line.

"One day Granger, one day…" she muttered, leaving at the sight of an unoccupied famous quidditch player to pester. I smirked at her retreating form.

"Luna, who else is here, do you know?" I asked.

"I saw Harry talking to Kingsley a while ago. They were quite outraged. I don't know why though. I think the Nargles got to them," Luna replied without moving.

"Oh. That's odd."

"Yes," she said, turning to me slowly with a twinkle in her eyes. "It is."

I half frowned at her half smile. I hope Harry hasn't gotten himself into trouble yet. The night is so young.

"'Ermione! 'Ow are you?" someone called to me. I turned to see Fleur and Bill coming towards me.

"Marvelous. And you?" I asked politely.

"I am good, thank you," she said, taking in my appearance. "'Ermione, you look beautiful."

I was stunned. Fleur actually looked like she meant it. "Thank you," I said sincerely.

She smiled genuinely at me, and I vaguely wondered why I ever hated her in the first place.

"Hermione," Luna said. I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Harry's back. Would you like you like to go and talk to him?"

"Yes," I said brightly. "Let's go and say hello."

So with Luna at my side, I weaved through the tables to Harry.

Harry and Ginny greeted me with a stiff head nod. I frowned.

"What's wrong," I demanded.

Ginny blew out a frustrated breath and glanced at Harry, who had just taken a shot of Firewhiskey. I raised an eyebrow at them. Why the hell are they so angry so soon?

"Can't say apparently. 'You'll find out soon enough,' is the only thing that Harry will tell me. He wouldn't let me talk to Kingsley with him," Ginny pouted.

I sensed that Ginny was pissed, Harry was outraged, and no answers were going to come at the moment, so I went to go mingle, which in my terms means walking around until someone comes over to talk to me, or approaching a Gryffindor.

I almost groaned out loud when Lavender Brown waved me over. Scratch my earlier statement, any _other_ Gryffindor. My immediate response was a look of fear, which I then had to mask with a smile. So that's what screwed up my chances of pretending I hadn't seen her, and was why I forced myself to keep my smile as I walked numbly over to her.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. I saw her lip curl up a bit as she saw what I was wearing, but she pushed it down in no time.

"Hi Lavender…" I tried to say with enthusiasm. Least be known, I failed epically.

She didn't even flinch at my tone. "So how's everything going? You and Ron an item yet?"

She said the last sentence like how I greeted her.

"Um, no, I don't think so… It's complicated," I muttered and scratched my neck. Lavender's face shone with true happiness.

"Pity! Maybe it'll happen tonight," she said over-enthusiastically.

For some reason I had an inkling that we both had our own versions of 'it.'

I gave her a farewell smile and looked around, noticing that it was packed. I made my way through the tables, this time looking for the one with my name on the chair. I found my seat at the front with Harry, Ron and Ginny already there. Neville and some others were at a table next to ours. Harry was still acting as before, but Ginny just looked all out depressed.

"Welcome, welcome!" Kingsley's voice announced through his wand. "Would everyone please find their seats so we can get started?"

There was a murmur of agreement over the crowd and a bit of shuffling as everyone was settled. Harry glared at Kingsley as he took in a breath before he spoke.

"Perfect, now, this evening we will be having a three course meal, - " Ron's face lit up. I rolled my eyes. "- then there will be an auction where all proceeds will go to restoring the Wizarding World to its former glory." Kingsley suddenly became very weary. "And at the very end of the night I will be making an important announcement that will apply to _everyone_. Enjoy!"

A buzz filled the room as everyone began talking, whether or not it was about the announcement, everyone was talking. Well, everyone but our table. Ron seemed to be spacing out while Ginny and Harry were silent, as they have been - mostly - since I got here.

You know something's wrong if Ginevra Weasley has only said three sentences to you in the course of fifteen minutes.

I decided to entertain myself as we waited for the food to come. My eyes fell to the tables around us, and that's where I saw a group of Slytherins in the back. The blonde caught my eye, and I scowled immediately.

What the hell are they doing here? What the hell is _he _doing here?

I guess the rich will always have their advantages. Lousy rich people, barely working for anything in their lives. Sure some are nice, but the lot of them are rude and arrogant. A prime example of what could go wrong is Draco Malfoy, the spoilt little brat he is.

My glare ventured to his face on its own accord, and I didn't hesitate to strengthen it when his eyes met mine. He didn't glare back, like I thought he would. Instead he smirked at me playfully with a twinkle in his eye. My face blanched of its own accord, and he openly laughed at me from across the room.

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my red face away from the table of Slytherins. Revenge is too immature for something as immature as this, but if, and I mean _if _I were to get revenge, I'd definitely do it later.

This room is too public for my liking.

The feast was spectacular. The cook must've been Italian because it was noodles after pasta and noodles and cheese and cheese and cheese. Not that I'm complaining, though. It was bloody delicious.

After the last plate was taken away - surprise, surprise, it was Ron's - the tables vanished and a band appeared. And like most bands do, they started to play music. At first I was hanging out with Harry, Ron and Ginny, but they were all still silent and/or sulky, so I decided to go and mingle again. I probably should've stayed where I was, but I was at risk of boredom killing me. Nasty little wanker boredom is, that one.

Walking around seemed to be even more boring than standing still. Now I had to think of things to say to boring people that couldn't take a hint. I would've left by now, but I'm strangely interested in what Kingsley has to say at the end of the night. But then McGonagall saved me.

"Miss Granger," she greeted.

I smiled brightly. "Hello Professor," I said.

"Congratulations on making Head Girl. You and Miss Quirke will do a great job this year. I trust that you will work together equally in your duties," McGonagall said in the stern but trusting way that only she can pull off. This year two Head Girls and two Head Boys were selected; one from each the returning 7th years and from the new seventh years.

"Yes, and I'm sure Anthony and Damian will help also," I said, remembering the Head Boy's names from the letter McGonagall sent me with only slight difficulty.

Our conversation soon turned boring, and I was sincerely disappointed. Can no one entertain me?

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: Word count: 4,045.**

**So, what do you think? I promise it gets better. Nothing here should be taken seriously, I warn you. I'm writing this with my inner child in the driver's seat. Should I continue? I probably will anyway. If you don't like this one, check out my other story. That one's completed.**

**Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	2. Owl Treats and Surprise Guests

**A/N: This actually did better than I expected, for the first time, and I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this that reviewed, followed, and or favorited this fic. It means alot. :) **All Because of the Feelings**, my other fanfic, didn't even do this well straight away. This is kind of surprising me. Keep it up?**

**Disclaimer: *Stares at you in shock* Did you just say that ****_I_****, a lowly Muggle, am the great author of the Harry Potter series? You've ****_got _****to be packing some major Wrackspurts in those ears. Mmhmmm.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Still Hermione's POV:

I was so bored, that when I saw Malfoy start to make his way over to me, I didn't scowl and walk away like I had planned. I really need an intellectual conversation, and dear Merlin, I'm desperate enough to take Malfoy right now.

I scowled at him as he came closer (I said scowl _and _walk away; who says I can't do just one?), but he just smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I spat. He raised his hands in surrender and laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. I wondered briefly if he was drunk.

"Nothing Granger, just trying to strike up a conversation with someone that won't bring up Death Eaters, marriage, or my father," he grumbled. I noticed that he cringed slightly after saying this, like he really didn't want me to know, and his mouth failed him for saying what it did. I smirked inwardly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aw, poor Malfoy. What's wrong?" I asked in a fake baby voice. "Is daddy Death Eater making you get married?"

I smirked as he tried to keep his smile on. "Nothing you would understand," he muttered before taking a quick breath and switching his mood to over-chirpy. "So if this is a charity auction, then why is everything so bloody expensive?"

I had been wondering that. I bet the food was as expensive as it tasted. Not like I was going to tell Malfoy that, though.

"Cut the crap," I spat. "What are you really doing here talking to me?"

He sniffed and if my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, his smile seemed to grow a bit.

"If you haven't noticed, the Malfoy name is tarnished. If one of the many reporters here manages to steal a picture of me and a member of the blessed Golden Trio supposedly enjoying each other's company, then that's another rung up the social ladder," Malfoy said with his usual arrogance.

Aah, so _that's _the snake's purpose. I snorted. "Like that's going to happen, Malfoy. Bye-"

"Oh, but it already has." He grinned at me.

He continued after I hadn't replied right away. "I saw at _least_ five people with cameras pass by during our little chat, one of which was Rita Skeeter. Pleasant woman she is. So, without further ado, I must apologize, but I have to go now."

He gave a short bow with a twirl of his hand, and in an instant he was gone, still wearing that arrogant grin on his face.

It took me a moment to register what happened, but then I was charging back to Harry and Ginny. I sat beside them with a 'humph' and joined their sulking party.

Such a _marvelous_ event to stimulate friendships. Really, it's turning out just _splendid._

There we sat for the rest of the night, any potential conversation starters scared off by Harry's glare. I think poor Dennis Creevey wet himself after Harry snarled at him for taking a picture. But I didn't care at the time, though. I could care less about anything.

So that's why I didn't flinch when Kingsley came back up to the stage to make his announcement. He gulped ever so slightly, which drew my attention. Kingsley was never nervous about anything.

"If I could get everyone's attention?"

All muttering in the room ceased at once. "Excellent," Kingsley muttered. "Now, it is time for me to make an announcement."

"As you know, the recent war has dwindled the Wizarding World of many of its resources. With time and determination, we can raise some resources back up to their former numbers. One thing we cannot, however, is magical blood."

The muttering that ensued was squandered by Kingsley's raised hand. He sucked in a deep breath.

"The former founders of Wizarding life made special precautions to ensure that we would always be protected. Merlin himself created this law. It was first dictated back in the 1600's when burning young witches at the stake became quite popular.

"I am sorry to be the messenger, but really, I don't want this much more than you do. The Ministry is going to be enforcing a new Marriage Law, announced by tomorrow's night. It started sometime during the war, and was discovered weeks later. The magic is profound and old. It cannot be broken. The Law will decide each couple, and you will be notified by owl along with the rest of the remaining Wizarding population tomorrow. Further details will be revealed later in pre-scheduled mandatory meetings between your betrothed and yourself."

You could hear a pin drop, but more specifically, you could hear the glass that Ginny had been holding shatter. No one made any movements. No one made any sounds. Kingsley didn't even bother to step off the stage. Time seemed to be frozen, but everything snapped back into reality when Ginny's sole hysterical laughter filled the empty room.

Harry was glaring at Kingsley with the deepest loathing, and in a sudden flow of movements he grabbed Ginny's shaking hand and Disapparated with a resounding _pop_.

"You can't do this!" somebody suddenly shrieked in a high pitched voice.

The crowd only grew louder, and soon everyone was shouting.

"UNFAIR!"

"INJUSTICE!"

"ABUSE! IT'S AN ABUSE OF POWER!"

"ENOUGH!" Kingsley roared, and a tiny hurricane escaped his wand, causing all the napkins and decorations to fall to the floor in useless heaps. "I have just as much control in this as you do! Further details will be revealed in the near future. Until then, go home and carry on with your lives."

With his last order, Kingsley Disapparated himself, leaving everyone to slowly make their way home. I found myself one of the last ones, and almost like I was being controlled, I flashed home, took an icy shower, and fell into my bed.

It was there that I cried.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:(:):(:):(:):(:):():(:):(:):(:):(:)

I stayed in bed that day. I _accio_-ed some chocolate ice cream from the fridge, along with a spoon and some napkins. Ginny tried to floo over, but I didn't answer it. What was the point? She's probably feeling just as crappy as I am, if not worse. I don't need to share my pity party with anyone.

The bloody owl that carried my fate inside its beak was tapping at my window. I ignored it, as I have been for the past ten minutes.

The owl wasn't as patient as me, though, because in a flash of broken glass, it smashed through my window and dropped the letter into my lap.

I stared at it for a while, and then I picked it up and felt its weight shift within my hands. I walked around my bed, my empty tubs of ice cream, and the shattered pieces of window to get to the door. Standing in front of my bathroom mirror, I decided to pull my hair back before leaving.

I arrived in Harry's flat minutes later, surprising Ginny with my appearance. She ran over to me, and I held out my letter. She held out hers. I stuck my thumb under the seal, and she parroted my movements. Together we opened then, pulling out our own letters, and started to read.

Leaving mine folded, I waited for Ginny to read hers first. I watched as her face relaxed and a few tears climbed down her cheeks. She looked up and nodded once.

She had gotten Harry.

I swallowed before opening my letter. I wiped my hands on my stained sweatpants before lifting the first flap up.

I closed it as swiftly as it came.

"We should tell Harry the good news before I open mine," I blurted, wanting to postpone this thing as long as possible. Ginny nodded frantically and ran into Harry's room. He was passed out cold, his letter - unopened - laid on his mantel. Ginny shook him. Harry looked up into her smiling face and started smiling himself.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky…" he muttered between the kisses he planted all over her face.

I cleared my throat. "Oh. Hello Hermione," Harry said sheepishly. He had rings under his eyes. I'm sure I do too. "Who did…Um…?"

"Haven't opened it yet," I whispered. He nodded and looked anywhere but at me. Then our eyes met.

"Together."

I sat sandwiched between Ginny and Harry, my letter now naked to our eyes on my lap.

_Dear Hermione,_

_My deepest apologies. As I keep repeating, I have no control over this subject. The Law, written and created by Merlin, also included a complex system to who the pairs are to be. It cannot be changed. More details will be given by the Headmistress back at Hogwarts, as I understand you will be attending for your seventh year. Any rejection or rebellion of this law will result in the revocation of your wand and your place in the wizarding world._

_Under the new Marriage Law, your betrothed is to be Draco Malfoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"Mine was from Kingsley too," I vaguely heard Ginny whisper.

Words couldn't describe how shocked I was. Silently, I fell back onto Harry's bed and covered my face with my hands. Then I screamed.

Harry was outraged; I could tell that much. He stormed out of his room and over to the floo. Ginny tailed after him.

"Harry!" Ginny called. "Where are you going? Harry-"

"To the Ministry. I'm going to fix this. _There has to be another way_," he barked.

"I thought you already spoke to Kingsley," I said from the bedroom doorway. My face scrunched up in confusion. "Why did he tell you, anyway?"

"He didn't. I, um, _overheard _him speaking about it with some Ministry officials. He briefly explained it to me; basically the same stuff you heard. I want to know more."

Harry had one hand in the floo powder jar when I decided to speak. My despair had transformed to blind rage fueled by courage quite quickly.

"I'm coming too."

His head swerved to look at me. "You can't be serious."

I gaped at him. "Yes I am serious! If you haven't noticed, it'll be my future we're going to discuss. Not one bit of the law has affected you. You and Ginny are practically married already."

He blew out a puff of air. "Fine," he bit out.

Ginny looked between the two of us, but before her opened mouth could say anything, Harry and I were already gone.

We strode confidently through the Ministry, seeing as Harry worked here now, until at last we were at Kingsley's office. His secretary narrowed her eyes at us as we approached.

"I'd like to speak to Kingsley Shacklebolt," Harry said with an edge to his voice. "Now please."

She smiled sweetly at us. "What time is your appointment?"

"We don't have one, but-"

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but you cannot get in without an appointment. Would you like to schedule one? He's open in -"

She stopped talking once Harry walked through the doors to Kingsley's office.

"You can't go in there!" she squeaked.

"I think I'll take my chances," Harry grumbled. I followed closely from behind as he swung the door open so far I thought the hinges might give.

"Harry, what are you-"

"I'm sorry Minister, but we need to talk," Harry said.

I started to wonder if I should've stayed home. Harry is starting to make a fool of himself. And, once I finally noticed, I was still wearing my stained sweatpants and frayed bunny slippers that still squeaked slightly when I applied pressure on them. Lovely.

"Harry-"

"No Hermione, we need answers-"

"Answers that I cannot give you," Kingsley said with a sigh. "You're going to have to wait for the meetings of your future spouse to get more information; just like the rest of the Wizarding World."

Harry looked sheepish for a moment. "Yes, but I thought-"

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have thought wrong. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Harry hung his head in shame and walked out the door. Panic rushed through me as the reality of everything finally struck me. I turned to Kingsley.

"Why him? Why did Merlin have to pair me with that…that _snake?_" I hissed.

"Hermione-"

"No. I need to know," I said in a no-funny-business voice.

"Miss Granger. You will find out along with everyone else."

"No! I _need _to know-"

"Good day," he said shortly and only then did I realize he had been ushering me out of his office. I stood outside his door in my frumpy clothing for a good ten seconds, digesting what just happened. I sighed before taking my first step and admitting a small squeak from my slippers. People gave me the funniest looks.

I flooed back home, where I found a second owl that day. He was politely sitting on the broken window seal, not entering until I beckoned him inside with a treat. He nuzzled up against my hand, and I almost felt like smiling at him.

But then I noticed the Malfoy family crest on the seal, and I pulled my hand away as if I were burned. The owl cocked his head sideways at me.

I pulled out my wand. After repairing the window and cleaning up the glass, I sat cross-legged on my bed, the letter lying at my feet. The owl was pecking around my bedroom, completely ignoring the freshly repaired _open _window. I scoffed at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy…" I whispered to myself and abruptly opened the letter.

_Dear Granger,_

_It seems that you have been blessed with the honor of becoming my future wife-_

This made me laugh.

_-so I must ask, when will you be moving in? And don't freak out; I'm not living at the Manor anymore. I just don't want to be entertaining when you show up on my doorstep. That could get awkward. My Slytherin buddies don't necessarily like your type very much. I ordered Speckel-_

What an odd name.

_-to stay until you gave him a reply. Don't feed him._

I threw two more treats at the bird.

_I would like to meet up tomorrow sometime to discuss this matter more thoroughly. Is lunch fine (Don't get your knickers in a twist. This _isn't_a date)?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

I scoffed at the letter.

"_Accio _ink and quill," I muttered. After turning the letter over and folding it neatly four times, I wrote in a clear and bubbly script, _No_.

I gave it to the owl - along with another treat - before falling into a restless sleep. Having your future destroyed can really take it out of you.

Well, it _was _restless, but then some idiot started knocking on the front door. Maybe if I wait long enough, then they'll go away. That plan failed ten seconds of non-stop knocking later.

In my drowsy and irritated state, I didn't even think to look through the peephole. I flung the door open to reveal a very irritated Malfoy staring at me.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled and pushed his way inside. I gaped at him, and made sure no one saw before closing the door.

"You can't just barge into myflat unannounced, and besides, how do you know where I live?" I spluttered after a few seconds of hatefully staring on both our parts.

He gave me a strained smile and tapped his nose. "My secret, _darling_, and don't you mean _our flat_? What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. This is what happens when people get _married_," he spat out the last word.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here at-" I checked my watch. "-one in the morning?"

"Why _honey_, aren't you just basking in my presence?"

"No, _sweetie_, I'm not," I snarled.

He faked a gasp. "Ouch."

"What are you _doing _here?" I asked again.

"We need to talk, and since you so _kindly_ refused to meet with me, I thought I may as well come over," he said with the usual arrogance as he seated himself on the sofa.

He looked up at me. "Do try and make yourself comfortable," Malfoy said, smirking.

I scowled but sat in the armchair anyway. He took my hate-filled silence as a confirmation to go on.

"So, as I said in my letter, we are going to have to move in together. I will not be raising my children in two separate houses. We're going to-"

"Children?" I squawked. "Who ever said anything about children?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please Granger, don't be so naive. Why else would there be a _Marriage Law?_ It's just a kind way of saying 'Fuck like rabbits.'"

I stared at him, my face filled with even more shock. How could I have missed _that _little fact? He started laughing at me.

"I-I thought-"

"Thought what?" he exclaimed. I could tell he was starting to have fun with this. "That you would just be bound to me for life? Is that what you think the extent of marriage is? Well, that's not it. We're going to have sex, Granger-" He laughed when I flinched. "And you are going to give birth to _my_children."

I opened and closed my mouth randomly at a complete loss for words. He continued to laugh at me as my face grew red.

"Damn you…" I whispered. I hate him for making me feel like a blushing virgin - even though that's what I am.

"Aw, but you don't mean that, do you? We are going to be lovers soon enough…"

"Get out," I ordered. I don't know why I hadn't kicked him out sooner.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he said, wagging his finger at me. "Mine and yours is ours now, remember?"

I clenched my fists. "Get out now, Malfoy."

"No," he said lazily. "I think I'll stay here tonight. Who knows, maybe we can get a head start on that whole 'reproduction of magical blood' thing, eh?"

He stood up and sauntered over to me, and I couldn't keep my gasp in.

"What are you doing?" I asked dumbly.

"Duh Granger, I'm seducing you," he said matter of fact-ly.

I started laughing nervously as I held my wand behind my back. Once he was a hair away, I had it at his throat.

He glared at me. "Salazar, I was just messing around… No need to have a cow…"

"Just get out."

"Fine! Fine! I'm leaving, see? Look at this, one foot out the door!" he said with his hands in the air.

Once his other foot was also out, I slammed it in his face and locked it heavily with magic.

"So you're moving in once were married?" I heard him yell through the door.

"Sweet Merlin - Malfoy just go away!"

I waited until his chuckles were no more, then I fixed myself a cup of coffee. May as well get some work done. I'm definitely not getting any more sleep tonight.

Especially with Malfoy's freakishly _calm _talk about our future. I shuddered violently.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**A/N: Word count: 3,175.**

**So, was it better than the first chapter? About the same? I'd really love your feedback. It's great to hear positive voices, erm, positive words. ****_See_****positive-**

**You know what I mean. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	3. The Law Hates Hermione

**A/N: You guys made my day. This story has been up for less than 3 days, and I already have over 45 follows. That's insanely spectacular. Your reviews made me smile for like 30 minutes straight. That's how awesome you guys are. Keep up what you're doing and I'll keep up what I'm doing? Deal on my side. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I'm not the magnificent mind of Harry Potter, proof being the Dramione fanfiction you are currently (at least I hope you are) reading.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Surprisingly, Malfoy was taking the news of our future marriage better than I was. Proof being that he hasn't bothered me once since he came into my flat. Kingsley even announced it would be wise to meet up with your betrothed, but I haven't gotten any other letters from mine. Oh well. I don't want to see him anyway.

But now it's time to go back to school. Ginny and I said our goodbyes to Harry and the Weasleys, but Ron didn't say anything to me.

Ever since the Marriage Law, he's been very angry and mute. It makes me think that he liked me, and wanted to finally do something about it, but that only makes it worse. He can't do anything now. I don't know who he's been paired with, and vice versa. I think I'll keep it that way.

On the train, Ginny and I shared a compartment with Neville and Luna.

"So…" Ginny said after another awkward silence. What do you say to two of your friends who you have just recently fought in a war with, and only really regained that friendship a month ago? Any possible answers were squashed by the Marriage Law. That was surely an ugly cloud above our parade.

"Who -" I coughed. "- Who are you…um, _paired _with?" I asked.

Neville turned bright red, but Luna's expression only changed the slightest with the upward slant of her lips.

"Neville and I have been paired together," Luna said calmly, almost smugly.

My eyebrows rose a bit. No wonder it was awkward in here when Ginny and I entered.

Oh, wait. What was going on before…? Never mind. I don't need those images.

"That's lovely," Ginny said calmly. "I was -" Ginny coughed and imitated me. "- _paired_ with Harry."

I glared at her, but the other occupants of the car were grinning.

"It's so dumb that Kingsley advised not to mention our betrothed to a lot of people," Neville piped up.

I nodded. "At least this way Rita Skeeter isn't breathing down my neck, trying to get me into an interview about what I think life will be like with- " I cleared my throat and put on my best Skeeter voice. "- Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy!"

Neville squeaked. "Malfoy! That's who you're marrying?"

Crap. I seemed to have forgotten to mention that. I opened my mouth to speak, but Luna beat me to it.

"I'm not surprised at all," she basically sang in her dreamy voice.

"Excuse me?" was the only thing I could get out.

She nodded. "Yes, I could tell this was going to happen. You're just so…different…" she trailed off, leaving us all to wonder.

"Oh Lord, here comes the devil himself," Ginny announced, her eyes glued to the hallway.

Malfoy entered before I could question Ginny. "Hello _darling_," he said arrogantly and sat himself closely beside me. "How's life- Oops, I mean, _our_ life."

"Sod off," I spat. I then tried to pry his arm off my shoulders.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he scolded. "Aren't you going to give me a greeting kiss?"

I scoffed. "No."

"Not even a little one?" he persisted.

"Only in your dreams."

Ginny, Neville and Luna were watching us with odd expressions on their faces that I couldn't quite catch.

"I better start dreaming then," he almost whispered. Yuck. Yuck-ity. Yuck, yuck. Not to mention cheesy as hell. Wait, since when has Malfoy resorted to cheesy pick-up lines? He needs to get out of here before people start to think this is a regular thing.

"Why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my fiancé?" he asked with a cheeky smile. I shot one right back at him.

"Yes."

His smile dissolved into a scowl. "Fine," he huffed. He crossed his arms and inspected his nails before answering. "I'm insanely bored, if you must know."

"Go hang out with your followers," I spat.

"Like hell!" he about yelled. Neville jumped a bit. "Goyle has to be the stupidest human being I have ever met."

"Then go take a hike."

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cry me a river. Go away. Skedaddle. Lock yourself in a cupboard. I don't care. Just. Go. Away."

"Ouch babe that _almost _sounded like you meant it."

I blew out a puff of air and decided to ignore him. "So Ginny, what were we saying before?"

"Erm," she started, glancing sideways at Malfoy for a split second. "I forgot, but did you hear the rumors? I've been meaning to tell you but-"

"Rumors? What rumors?" I tried to say as calmly as possible.

It wasn't the rumors that upset me, though. Malfoy was blowing in my ear. And playing with my hair.

"Well, it's nothing really, but gossip is gossip, and you know how I get. People seem to be making up pairings and stories about who got who, and you, Ron and Harry seem to be in the center of it all. There was this one where-"

"Imagine what stories people thought up about us," Malfoy whispered in my ear. I cringed when his breath hit the side of my face. I cringed further when I discovered it didn't smell repulsive like I thought it would. Ginny kept on talking, oblivious to what was going on in front of her. Luna seemed very attentive, though.

He started running his hand up and down my thigh from under the table.

"Secret rendezvous as to not alert the public," he purred. "Meeting in discreet places…"

His lips were so close they touched my ear with every syllable. My eye twitched.

"And what if it went further back than the Marriage Law? What if we were lovers back in 6th year…?"

His nose nuzzled the shell of my ear. I tried to kick him silently.

"Snogging in broom cupboards…" he said. His breathing seemed to grow rapid, as if the idea excited him. I couldn't tell if he was faking it or not.

"Meeting up in the Room of Requirement…"

His hand inched towards my inner thigh. My hand itched to punch him.

"Fucking all day-"

"Malfoy!" I yelled and slapped him away from me.

Ginny trailed off from whatever she was saying and watched us. That didn't happen very often. Normally she'd be glaring at anyone who dared interrupt her. But she wasn't. Her look was one of curiosity and…amusement?

"Yes!" Malfoy exclaimed, an odd roughness to his voice. "You'll scream just like that!"

My cheeks went a little pink. He leant inward. "Were you getting all hot and bothered?" he breathed.

"No, Malfoy, I wasn't," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh _sweetheart_, you have to stop calling me that. That'll be your name one day, too," he said with a smirk.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"By my first name, _Hermione_," he said, dragging out my name.

I smirked. "Okay, _Ferret_," I said, imitating his voice.

"You know better than that, _Hermione_, now go on. Say it."

"Oh, but of course!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "My deepest apologies; it does sound very alike, though, Ferret and _Faggot…_"

Ginny and Neville laughed, but Malfoy seemed to be oblivious to everything but our conversation. "Don't make me prove myself," he threatened, only loud enough for me to hear. Malfoy grabbed my arm and pulled my body flush against his.

"I won't be gentle," he snarled into my ear before suckling on it. Then he bit me. Hard.

I gasped. "Bloody hell! If you're not going to leave, then I will!"

With that said, I ran out the compartment and down the hallway. Anywhere but there was good right now. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and it was making me mad. Why can't he just leave me alone?

I stopped running when I came to the end of the train, but when I turned around I saw no one there. The first compartment I looked in I saw Malfoy and some Slytherins laughing merrily at something. Malfoy waved at me to come in. I scoffed and tried to walk away, but before I could get in two steps, Malfoy was out of his seat and in my face.

"Why don't you come and join us, Granger?" he asked and bit his bottom lip. His hands came up to rub my arms, but I slapped them away.

I smirked. "_Like hell._"

A resounding "Ooooooh," came from the Slytherins, followed by laughing. Malfoy grew a bit red in the face and grabbed my hand. After he dragged me inside, he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Aw hell no," I muttered to myself, but his arms latched firmly around my waist. Then Goyle stood up in front of the door, destroying all possible escape plans forming in my mind. I should just stun everyone in here and walk away calmly. Yeah. I'm getting a good vibe from that idea.

"So Granger," a girl, Daphne I think, asked me sarcastically. "How's it with Draco? Is he living up to his _reputation _yet?"

It was silent for a second, but then I smiled and laughed as an idea hit me. "Oh yes, by all means," I said in a way that reminded me of Ginny. Her eyebrows went to her hairline. "He's managed to double his reputation in my terms, actually." I tapped my chin with my finger thoughtfully, as if going over facts in my head.

I could feel the shock in the room. "Wh-what?" Pansy Parkinson squeaked, turning to Malfoy. "You…you fucked a Mudblood? Intentionally?"

Malfoy's grip on me tightened. I smiled and decided right then and there to screw with their minds. Malfoy teases me, and I think it's about time he gets a taste of his own medicine. I leaned in towards the group.

"More than fucked, Parkinson," I breathed. Blaise Zabini's jaw dropped to the floor. I glanced back at Malfoy to find him speechless, his mouth unhinged like Zabini's. Parkinson started spluttering incoherently. I laughed and fully turned towards Malfoy, almost straddling his lap.

His mouth shut audibly, and I heard him gulp. This is just too good. I ran my hands through his hair and watched as he tried to maintain his composure. Slowly I leaned in, our lips almost touching. His mouth opened slightly.

"I think I'll leave now. Don't want to keep my friends waiting," I said with a wink.

Then I got up, pushed Goyle aside with my index finger and walked out without looking back. I wish I had, though. The glances of their faces that I got were priceless.

(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I couldn't keep the smile off my face all the way to the Great Hall, but Ginny was much worse. After she got over the shock and denial of what I did to Malfoy when I told her in the lavatory, she was all giggles and snorts since. It's really been a nuisance trying to calm her down. When I actually did get her to calm down, we were leaving the train. Malfoy and I made eye contact, in which he blushed, and Ginny doubled down in laughter.

So of course I had to join her. All the Slytherins that were in that compartment kept sending me glares and looks of curiosity - except for one. Zabini smirked at me, and if it was even possible, he chuckled.

I've somehow managed to turn one of Malfoy's friends against him. Score one Hermione Granger.

After McGonagall's speech and the feast, Ginny and I were still sending giggles at each other. On our way to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, Ginny stopped abruptly in the corridor with a deer-in-headlights look plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked immediately. "What is it, Gin?"

"Dear Merlin," she whispered. I waited for her to continue patiently. "Malfoy is going to get revenge on you, and it's going to be bloody good."

(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I've been paranoid ever since Ginny started announcing Malfoy's possible revenge plans.

"You'll wake up naked in the Great Hall," she'd say. "Or you'll find a tub of snakes in your bed!"

"Peanut butter in your shampoo!"

"Your clothes charmed to look invisible to everyone but you!"

"Buck teeth the size of hippogryphs!"

"He'll spread rumors about everything you said!"

But the most disturbing thing Ginny ever said was, "Or he'll make the rumors true."

This thought had me skipping supper from lost appetite.

Malfoy seemed to sense that I was paranoid, because he was being overly polite and sending me devious smiles and knowing smirks every chance he got. I refused to go anywhere alone.

Things only seemed to get worse when McGonagall announced through Kingsley's notes that everyone affected by the Marriage Law had to meet with their betrothed every week for two hours, and were required to spend at least one meal of the day together. There were several special rooms, and you were assigned a room, a time and a day to meet. If you didn't show up, punishments were handed out.

If you were in Hogwarts and your betrothed wasn't, then the person that wasn't would be given time off from whatever they were doing to come and see their future spouse. Meals weren't required for them. Employers were forced to understand. Ginny and I both had Saturday as our day, and our times were right after the other.

"Lucky us," she had said sarcastically. "We're going to miss out on Hogsmeade trips."

The first hour in my meeting with Malfoy, we just sat and stared at each other. He started off smiling, then he went to smirking, and after that he just scowled and glared like how I was from the beginning. At the start of the meeting Kingsley's voice had come from an unknown source and gave a speech.

"I expect every witch and wizard to be mature and handle this appropriately. Regulations and guidelines of this Marriage Law will be followed. Before you are packets of information that have been written up to inform you of the magic's power over this situation. I highly recommend reading it. If you don't, then certain punishments will automatically be handed to you though curses without the reason being known. Here are the main points: You cannot cheat on your future spouse, you will be married within seven months, two children from each couple will be expected within ten years, and there is no possible way to get out of this situation."

Kingsley's speech ended there and I stored the packet of information away to read later. The staring match I had currently been in with Malfoy was too important, especially now that Malfoy had grabbed my knee and winked when Kingsley mentioned children.

Somewhere in the middle of our weird glare-off, Malfoy had snapped. He stood up and roared, successfully knocking his chair over, and kicked it while it was down. All I could do was stare at him, my glare now gone, mind you, but I stared still. I was starting to get amused by the time he broke a leg off of it (I'm sure he would've set fire to it, but wands were strictly forbidden, in case something like _this _happened.).

I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" he roared. I stopped laughing for precisely five seconds to look into his serious face full of rage, and I started laughing again.

I didn't even know what was funny. Just something about the atmosphere, I guess.

"Stop it!" I looked up at him in time to dodge a chair leg that was aimed at my head. I sobered up considerably.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left-?"

"I don't want to marry you!" he yelled, his rage now clear. Just then I realized how hard he had been trying to be light about the matter, covering up his feelings with perverted jokes. What an odd way to deal with something.

"Newsflash, you prick, neither do I!" I screamed right back at him.

"But you don't understand-"

I cut off his whining rant. "No, I _don't, _and I probably never will, but that doesn't mean you can blow up in my face! I really _don't care_ how much you hate me! I don't care that your life is ruined, or that you've never experienced such a horrid act as this, because I _don't like you_! I'm not going to have a heart to heart with you, Malfoy, so go bitch to your FRIENDS!" I finished in a yell.

Then we were back to where we started, glaring at each other, but this time we were breathing heavily. Something seemed to flash in his eyes as his nostrils flared, and he refused to look at me for the rest of the time we were forced in each other's presence. Seeing as his chair was broken, he had to lean against the wall the rest of the time.

He left quite quickly when our time was up. Pity. I was going to suggest having lunch together. We didn't eat breakfast with each other, so now I have to find Malfoy before he eats dinner and gets us both in trouble. And I can't even have lunch with Ginny since she's now spending her bonding time with Harry.

And Ginny really wanted to eat at the Three Broomsticks tonight with me after a late afternoon of shopping. She was very excited.

She seemed to glow at the idea when she first thought of it.

Her smile was blinding.

It was the happiest I've seen her since she found out she had gotten Harry.

Ugh! I'll just run after Malfoy and hope he hasn't eaten lunch yet.

I walked aimlessly through the corridors, having no clue as to where Malfoy could possibly be. Had he went down to the Slytherin Common Rooms, or was he in the Great Hall?

Moping by the lake? Hiding in a random classroom?

Bitching to his friends? I laughed out loud at my own joke. I tried to keep a straight face when I noticed that a Hufflepuff had seen me laugh to myself with no one around. This just made me laugh harder. The Hufflepuff, possibly a fourth year, backed away slowly all the while keeping his eyes firmly on my position in the corridor. Then he turned sharply and ran as fast as he could the opposite direction I was going. I nearly died laughing.

I was still chuckling when I made it to the Great Hall. I spotted Malfoy in the shadows, apparently waiting for something. I stopped my laughing and walked over to him, but before I could say anything, he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me inside. Hmm. He must have plans for dinner also.

People started staring at us and whispering, obviously coming to the conclusion that we were matched; students were openly gasping and laughing at our odd pairing. Malfoy pulled me into the seat beside him and started picking at his food. I did the same, having no appetite at the moment either.

Parkinson was glaring at me, and with a not so unexpected but still unexpected turn of events, Zabini sat down beside me. I raised my eyebrow at him, and with his nervous glance behind me, I had the feeling Malfoy was expressing his distaste of this arrangement through his facial expressions.

I kind of like the idea of that. Malfoy being unhappy and all.

"Hello. Blaise Zabini, is it?" I asked politely. He offered me a dashing smile. I faintly heard Malfoy growl from behind me. I smirked. How curious.

"Yes, and you are…Hermione. Correct?" he asked in voice that indicated that he was unsure, but his face said he definitely knew. With a sideways glance at Malfoy I saw his jaw clenched tight and his hand holding his fork in a death grip. I formed a hypothesis in my head. Time to experiment.

"Correct indeed. Aren't you a smart boy?" I whispered in a breathy voice so only Malfoy and Zabini would hear. "Blaise…"

His eyebrows shot to his hairline, and I nodded my head back at Malfoy as an explanation.

Malfoy breathed in and out heavily as Zabini watched, his eyebrows going even higher. Curious indeed. Then he winked and leaned in towards me slightly.

"Oh, I know much more than that, _Hermione…_" he said the same voice I had used previously. I couldn't hear Malfoy, and I could only assume that he was red with anger and that he froze. Zabini reached his hand out, but his fingers barely grazed my cheek before Malfoy slapped his hand away and protectively pulled me into his lap.

"Stop it!" he growled loudly, gaining the attention of most of the students. "She's mine!"

Zabini stared at him in disbelief and amusement as he cradled his hand, and I looked at him in shock.

Then Malfoy seemed to understand what he just did as he nearly shoved me to the ground trying to get up to leave. But he didn't run away. He walked. With dignity.

"Well, that was peculiar," I commented to no one. Zabini nodded thoughtfully.

"I just hope he doesn't kill me later for touching something of his."

I was about to comment about how I was_no one's_ anything when an idea hit me.

"That's it!" I exclaimed. I gained several odd looks at my declaration as I pulled out my packet from the meeting and flipped to the page labeled 'Cheating.' I skimmed past the serious offences and went straight to the 'minor' section.

_If under any circumstance does one person of the relationship feel threatened or has an inkling that cheating is in progress, then they will become possessive and worried, whether or not they want to, until the threat is gone. Some spouses might even resort to violence on the person that is cheating with their spouse, but never will they hurt their mate physically unless under severe circumstances._

_Depending on the level that the cheating was in, the spouse that had done the cheating will feel more attracted to their mate until a certain time period has been completed. Three days for each minute the spouse felt they were being cheated on, roughly. If it was less than one minute then three days will be the minimum. The level of aggression and or possessiveness that the cheated on spouse let off will determine the amount of attraction the cheater will feel towards his or her mate. This method was created to punish the cheating spouse and pleasure the cheated on spouse at the same time. The effects of this curse should start the next time the two mates see each other after the said cheating._

I stopped reading there, and I started to feel sick. I'm never looking at Malfoy again.

Zabini noticed my expression and snatched the paper out of my hands without asking. I tried in vain to snatch it back, but he was too strong and neatly avoided my flailing arms as he read, his grin growing with each word, it seemed. Eventually he gave it back, laughing quite hard.

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?" I asked in defeat.

"Of course I am. This bit of information might actually stop him from killing me. But I'll make sure he doesn't take advantage of this situation," he said. I sighed in my head. Some reassurance there. But Zabini _is_ a Slytherin...

"As best I can. And only if I get something out of it," he added as an afterthought. And there's the Slytherin qualities kicking in.

I chose that moment to leave since Malfoy obviously wasn't coming back. Hopefully he went to the dungeons. That way I won't run into him.

I need to talk to Ginny.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**A/N: Word count: 3,969.**

**Sorry to those who wish to hear Draco's thoughts, but I plan to do this whole story in Hermione's POV only. Maybe I'll throw something together about his thoughts after I finish this, but...it's not guaranteed.**

**So, review? Please? They really motivate me to write more and fix what you guys want fixed, so if you don't say what you want fixed, I won't know what to fix. Simple. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	4. Fried Chicken leads to Evil Slytherins

**A/N: Warning, this can get a little confusing with the curse jacking up Hermione's thoughts and all...so just bare with her. She's just as confused as you are, after all.**

**And thanks for all the reviews and awesomeness! I love reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter. Hehe. Doughnut...**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(**

"No!" Ginny shouted in disbelief.

"Read it for yourself," I grumbled as we walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, Ginny carrying one too many bags.

"Well, I'll just have to stay with you all - what, six days, you said? - this lasts, then," she said indifferently. I brightened up at her suggestion. "And what about his explosion during your meeting? What was that all about?"

"I don't know. He could've just been a jerk to me from the start, but instead he decided to tease me pervertly."

"Yeah. And he hasn't called you the 'M' word. Even before the Law took place," Ginny added. We were silent for a while, neither of us talking.

Then Ginny gasped. "Mione!"

I raised my eyebrow at her but said nothing. She continued. "What if…what if he _fancies _you?"

I started laughing. Very hard. "No Hermione, I mean like before the Law-"

That made me laugh harder. "Sure Gin, _sure_," I fought out sarcastically. "And we've been dating since third year when I slapped him because that's when the attraction started!"

Ginny looked at me, scandalized. "What?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Joking, duh."

Ginny hummed in response and waited for my laughing to die before walking into Honeydukes.

"But seriously, wouldn't it make sense?"

"What?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what it was. I was just hoping she would drop it.

"Malfoy having a crush on you," she said as calmly as one would announce the color of their shoes.

My lip curled in disgust. "Gin, I know it was funny the first time, but now it's getting old."

"No Mione, listen to me! Think about it. He could've scowled and spat at you the day you met outside Madam Primpernelle's, but instead he had an almost civil conversation with you. And he just shrugged when I insulted him, but on the train when you did, he went insane," Ginny said in a rush, and I barely caught what she was saying.

"Slow down. It still doesn't prove anything. He probably just has some issues with being talked down to by his future wife. It's my understanding that that doesn't happen much in a Pureblood household," I said thoughtfully.

Ginny scoffed. "Mum skins dad alive almost everyday."

"Yeah, but that's your household. Malfoy's is…" I trailed off, unable to think of the right words.

"I know what you mean," Ginny said in response to my awkward response. I nodded at her, thankful.

"But that still doesn't make my theory wrong!" she exclaimed.

"I'll believe you when it happens," I muttered, knowing Ginny won't give up until I comply or tell her to drop it. "And you'll stay with me? After I look at Malfoy and it, ummm…?" Or change the subject. Which ever way works.

"Of course," Ginny said in a loving way. "I won't let anything too inappropriate happen."

"...too inappropriate?" I asked nervously. She just laughed wickedly in response. Then a horrible thought struck me. I whipped out my packet, searching desperately.

"Please, please, please," I muttered. I groaned when I couldn't find it.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"What if this curse makes me lose my mind?" I asked worriedly. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Then I'll make sure you don't, and if you do, I'll make a fool of myself, too," Ginny said proudly. "After I finish laughing."

"Gee, thanks," I said unenthusiastically, but I really was grateful. Ginny never breaks a promise.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I hadn't been expecting to see Malfoy for at least until the next day when we would eat a meal together, but I happened to see him that night. All I'm gonna say is, thank Merlin for Ginevra Weasley.

We were walking down to the kitchens from the library. It was thirty minutes til curfew, but Ginny really wanted some fried chicken.

"Why did I only eat a salad?!" she kept on repeating. Every time I would laugh and shake my head at her. Oh Ginny.

Everything was normal going down. Peeves blew raspberries in our faces and floated away, humming the tune of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star; _Ginny tripped on the stairs, and I tickled the pear. The portrait swung open, and immediately we were greeted by house-elves asking how they could please us.

"Just some fried chicken and rolls," Ginny replied at once. In thirty seconds flat, an elf popped up with a basket over-laden with the smell of deliciousness. We both hummed in approval.

"Would yous like anything elses, Mistresses?" a small elf squeaked.

"No, no, that would be all," I said kindly. "Thank you very much. It smells wonderful."

We exited the kitchens, and we rounded a corner. It was a simple corner, a glorious one, even. But only when I ran into Malfoy did I really see how _great _it was. I'm using sarcasm, of course. Or am I?

I collided into his chest, _hard_, and for the first few seconds I was scandalized.

"What the…" I trailed off as I looked up into my _fiance's _eyes. "The...the...the the the-"

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Ginny announced, a worried expression on her face.

"No," I found myself saying. Was I even thinking? "You go on...I'll walk Draco back to-"

"No, he's fine, Hermione, _let's go!_" Ginny said, desperate now. She tugged me away from him, and it was odd, the feeling I received. It was relief mixed with disapproval. Sadness and happiness. I hated it.

I felt my hand reach out to him, and it surprised the crap out of me. And him. Somewhere inside of me, I'm laughing hysterically. Malfoy was looking at me as if I had feathers coming out of my ears.

I couldn't seem to convince my hands to let go of the front of his shirt. Ginny pried them off for me.

"Granger-"

"Please call me Hermione!" I whisper-yelled-gasped in desperation. His voice is just so…STOP! I cringed. He laughed.

"Merlin, Granger, I thought Zabini was joking," Mal-Draco, MALFOY, said with a _perfect_ raised eyebrow.

"Sadly, she's not," Ginny spat. "_Obviously._"

"Please Ginny," I whined. "Please let me go with him!"

"Hermione, it's almost curfew, and you're the _Head Girl-_"

"I don't care!" I shouted. Oh, this is going to be bad. "I love-"

"Noooooo, you don't, missy," Ginny said as she stunned me. I had been reaching for Dr-Malf-DR-Draco Malfoy, and Ginny had just stopped me, sadly - thankfully, from jumping him in the hallway.

"Aww, Weaselette, why don't you let _Hermione_ make her own decisions?" Draco pouted. I would've sighed if the curse had let me.

_His hair looks so dreamy in the moonlight._

WHAT THE BLOODY BARON WAS THAT? Oh Merlin. I should've read that damn book.

Six days? Kill me now. _But I'm already in heaven when I'm with Draco…_

Aaaah!

Ginny floated me up the stairs with her wand and set me free right in front of the Fat Lady.

"Thanks Gin," I said meaningfully, but even as I said it, my feet started walking back down to where I last saw Malfoy. Ginny had a death grip on my arm.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about Malfoy, yeah?"

"Gin, I can think for myself. I'm just gravitating towards M-ma-ma-mal-ma-mal-" I stopped talking for a moment. "_-the Ferret_ and saying stupid things while I'm around him."

"Then why are you shaking your head up and down frantically?" Ginny asked with a smile. So _that's _why the world was moving slightly.

"Damn it," I grumbled. Ginny dragged me inside and to the girls dorms with a giggle. We sat down criss-cross applesauce on my bed and closed the curtains. There was a small _thump _as the basket of chicken was placed in between us.

I opened my mouth, looked at Ginny, horrified, and she muttered a quick _silencio_ on the curtains before I started rambling.

"There are so many things to talk about. His physical features, emotions, voice-"

"Mione-"

"But the first thing you see about him are his eyes-"

"Hermione-"

"Grey, but blue at the same time. Mysterious, very mysterious. What's he hiding back there? Merlin, I'd kill for a key-"

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, a large smile on her face. She continued once I stopped talking completely. "I can barely understand you. You're talking too fast."

"It's not my fault I'm excited!" I cringed as the words fell out of my mouth.

"Why don't you list his qualities in your head while we talk about other things, then you won't get your thoughts jumbled up and we can more thoroughly discuss Malfoy?"

"Draco," I corrected.

"Draco," Ginny repeated.

"Alright."

Ginny chuckled. "Okay Mione, so I think we'll be fine for the next six days if we just distract your attraction for Draco so you can do other things."

I nodded. _Not a freckle on him._ Crap. This curse is like having all of my girly emotions suddenly fall in love with Malfoy. And they're all acting like Ginny when she talks about Harry. I shuddered.

"And when I see him?" _Every inch of that tall, tall, muscular frame. _Hmm. I do wonder how tall he is. I'll have to ask. After I vomit, of course.

"I'll just have to let you talk to him. It's a lot better than having to peel you away kicking and screaming."

"As much as I hate it, I'm going to have to agree with your logic, Gin."

_It would be more fun the other way, though..._

"So," Gin said with a devilish smirk on her face. "Tell me more about Draco…"

I groaned before taking in a deep breath.

:(:):(:):(:):(:)(:):(:):(:)

Somehow, Ginny managed to convince Malfoy to eat our one shared meal on the quidditch pitch sitting indian style on the grass, where there weren't nearly as many people.

The bloody curse had me sighing every five seconds as I stared at Malfoy, and I repeatedly missed my mouth while trying to eat.

Ginny was laughing very hard indeed. I don't think she's even done anything _but _laugh since we met up with Malfoy, who was eyeing me weirdly and keeping his distance. Maybe he thought the curse made me a complete loon who randomly forced piggy back rides upon him. That's a good idea, actually. I get a free ride back up the hill, and Malfoy will possibly scream like a little girl and run around in circles as I cover his eyes with my hands and give him wrong directions as I giggle evilly… This curse is an excuse to counter-flirt while it looks like I am flirting, which is caused by the curse, so the odd things I do that "accidently" hurt Malfoy will be excused for! I am a GENIUS!

I can do all sorts of devilish, _girly _but horrid things to Malfoy while under this thing…. I laughed evilly inside my head.

But it's not like me to do something horrible to someone without reason. I'll just hand him back whatever he tries to throw at me. Yes...this is going to be good…

"Hermione…" Ginny said, poking me in the arm. "You've been staring at Malfoy-"

"Draco," I corrected.

"Yes, _Draco,_ like that for over three minutes, and as much as I enjoy his discomfort, you're starting to creep me out too…"

"Sorry, I was just _thinking…_" I trailed off, sighing at the end. It wasn't a lie. I was _thinking_.

"Thinking about what," Malfoy asked after no one said anything. I smiled at him, and I felt the words bubble up inside my throat without my consent. Crap, what if this curse makes me honest towards him? I'm going to have to bullcrap my way out of this.

"Oh, just how handsome you are," I said before the curse foiled my plans. His eyebrows went up.

"Really?" he asked, a genuine grin on his face.

I nodded, forcing the truth down. "Oh yes. It's not that surprising, _really_."

Why was I blinking so fast? Wait, was I fluttering my… NO! Stop it! I ground my palms into my eyes in an attempt to stop my unwanted flirtatious ways.

He chuckled at me, shaking his head slightly. "I would never have guessed, Granger…"

"Hermione!" I said as Ginny asked, "What? She's not serious, she's under a bloody curse!"

"Yes, but _Hermione_," he said, and I about swooned, "really does mean it. Everything she says is truth. The curse doesn't _create_ desire, Weaselette, it _amplifies _it. Makes the feelings she already has stronger."

Ginny scoffed, and I was back to smiling at Malfoy like an idiot.

"That's a load of bull!" Ginny announced. Malfoy copied her scoff.

"Then you wouldn't mind reading the rules for cheating, _all _of them?"

Ginny made a _humph _noise as she pulled out the packet she knew I stuffed into my pocket the moment we saw Malfoy. I had been skimming over it so I wouldn't break any more rules without knowing.

After flipping some pages and muttering random words as she read, her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an 'o.'

Ginny turned to me slowly. "Mione…" She said it as if she were scolding me.

"And she won't do anything she wouldn't normally do," Malfoy piped up. "All her common sense is just out the window momentarily. So if I made a move to kiss her, for example, she would snap back in time to shove me away in disgust, and just as quick, she'd be back to smiling and giggling like she always is on the inside."

"No, you said they were amplified, so that means that Hermione only finds you mindly attractive, and the curse just makes you seem one million times better than you actually are," Ginny said in my defence.

"Yes, but what if it's more than mild?" he said with a smirk. "I bet she has a bloody shrine somewhere of me."

"Oh get off your high horse. The only person with a shrine of you is Parkinson," Ginny spat.

I scowled. Hmm. So the curse gets jealous? Or maybe it was the marriage law that was making me jealous? Hmm.

Malfoy and Ginny were ignoring me, both lost in their debate. Ginny didn't want to lose to Malfoy, and he looked as if he was quite enjoying proving her wrong.

_Isn't he so smart and cunning?_

I really hope Ginny's right, but I can't rid myself of the feeling that somewhere, I do think these things of Malfoy. Maybe I do, but it doesn't matter. He has too many bad qualities for the few good to be recognized.

My body seemed to gravitate towards Malfoy. Crap. The curse was getting bored. I slid closer to him until my knees were almost touching his leg. I definitely didn't want to touch him, so there's yet another confirmation for Malfoy's case…

Head in hands, elbows on knees, and smile on face, I guess I was pretty creepy. So I didn't really blame Malfoy when he leant back to laugh at something serious Ginny said, and saw me, a hair away, and screamed. I frowned at him.

"Oh, did I frighten you?" I actually said those words of my own accord, in a fakely happy voice.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I said, hand over my heart and eyes big with sincerity, "I didn't mean to. I was just curious if you smelled as good as you looked."

He narrowed his eyes at me. I may need to cut down on the level of sarcasm that I used in that sentence. Yes, it was quite prominent indeed. Ginny was half-gaping, half-sniggering.

"Whatever. I'm done. Bye, Granger," Malfoy muttered as he stood up. I was close behind him.

"Hermione!" I said as my hand hovered above his shoulder. I snatched it away.

"_Hermione,_" he said with distaste. I looked up at him, lost in his eyes. The curse, apparently, didn't know how to tell when the body it was controlling wasn't wanted. Ugh. Are there girls out there who act like this on _purpose_? If so, I hate them.

He started to walk back up the hill. I followed him.

"Oh boy…" Ginny muttered, speed packing everything back into her basket. "Mione!"

"Gran - I mean, Hermione, what are you doing?" He stopped walking abruptly to turn around and face me, so of course I ran into his chest and started giggling.

"Silly Draco," I said, still giggling. "Following you, of course!"

"I'm going to the dungeons," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmmk. Lead the way," I ordered, ushering him to continue walking with my hands.

"No, no, no, no, no, Hermione, why don't we just go back up to the library, like we planned? Hmm?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Why? Draco is _so _much better than the library," I breathed in an obvious manner.

"Woah, hold up," Malfoy exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. "Did I just hear that right? I'm better than the _library_? Is there some way to record this?"

"Shut up," Ginny ordered briskly. "Come on, Mione. I know what's best."

"No," I moaned, slyly dodging her attempts to restrain me. "I want to go with _Draco_."

"But you can't. Come. On. Her-My-On-Ieeeeee!" Ginny grabbed at me with each syllable, but failed. Malfoy must've been bored, because he was already walking away.

"No!" I yelled, and with the memory of my piggy-back idea fresh inside my mind mixed with the curse, I jumped on his back.

"Fucking hippogriff shit!" Malfoy yelled before my unexpected weight caused us to fall onto the ground, and quite roughly, if I might add.

We fell to the side, my right arm was trapped under his torso and was clutching some part of his shirt. The other arm was clutching my side as I laughed hysterically; that was the weirdest swear I've _ever _heard. My right leg was throbbing from hitting the ground with a Malfoy on top of it, and my ankle was somewhere near his belly button. The left leg was bent on top of his so that the tip of my foot was at his knee.

Ginny was on the ground laughing, and I was afraid her lungs might pop.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Malfoy roared. I laughed in response. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me so that he could look me in the eyes, our limbs still entangled and my laughter never ending.

"Granger!" He shook me. I sobered up enough to correct him by muttering my first name, but I had a major case of the giggles.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!"

"Well," I exclaimed. "Aren't _you _grumpy, Mr. Sourpuss!"

Then I did something so horrible, that it hurts to say it. I bopped him on the nose. _I freaking bopped him on the nose. _I even used a sound effect.

I was so shocked that I bopped him, that I didn't notice my hand hadn't retreated yet. It was resting comfortably on his cheek as my thumb ran across his jawline. His face was expressionless as he stared into my eyes. My fingers started to dance on his face, and the sudden urge to make all space between us disappear hit me, but then I remembered. This is _Malfoy. _I hate Malfoy.

I awkwardly removed my hand and stood up, he right after me. I was even more awkward when I realized Malfoy was a bit red in the face. He hadn't tried to stop me.

Dear Merlin, I hope that it's the curse making me smile at my shoes and sway slightly with my hands clasped behind my back, but the blush on my face is definitely my fault. Damn embarrassment.

We glanced at each other, and he walked away quickly. No snarky remark, no smirk, no _nothing_. Just embarrassment.

"Oh _Merlin_," Ginny gasped. "Did that just happen?"

I had forgotten that she was here. I made a weird noise in the back of my throat before muttering, "Shut _up_," and running off in the opposite direction I saw Malfoy go.

This curse...this curse is going to kill me.

Not literally, of course. I'm just being dramatic.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):):(:)**

**A/N: Word count: 3,355.**

**Whelp, hope you liked it. Was it too confusing? Not enough? I'd like to know. Review? Oh, and updates are going to be randomly stretched out, but don't worry, it won't get too out of hand. I'm open to suggestions of things you want Hermione to do to Draco while under the curse, but please, keep it clean. Nothing too much out of Hermione's comfort zone. Hehe. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	5. Teeny Tiny Ginger Girl

**A/N: I'm surprised that I'm still getting surprised at how much you guys surprise me with the amount of feedback I keep getting. You guys are amazing. Not a surprise at all, there…**

**Hehe. I'm a goober (Goofy goober YEAH!) *Ahem* Sorry. I'm super hyper right now. This chapter may get a little random… As repeated from above, I'm super hyper…**

**And I get random when I'm hyper. -Insert evil laughter- MMMK. Nough of that.**

**And yes, Hermione and Ginny are in the same class; for this story's purpose I'm simply going to *smush* all of the seventh years with the kids that are coming back. It saves time.**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, form, direction, trapezoid, parallelogram, or rhombus do I own a single fictional hair on Harry Potter's head. Or on Hermione's, or Draco's, or… You get the idea.**

**:):(:):(:):(:):(:)(::):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Malfoy hasn't talked to me since the…"piggy back hippogriff accident," as I like to call it. The poor sod, now he has two reasons to cringe when seeing that - in his opinion - accursed animal.

I'm going to give him hell about it as long as I'm alive, and I'm going to tell my children, and their children, and tell Harry's children, and _their _children…

It's going to live on forever. That's my point here.

But back to what I was saying before, Malfoy ignoring me, yeah, it's a little bit odd. He still hasn't gotten revenge on me for embarrassing him in the train compartment, and I'd like to think that while in this state, I'm quite vulnerable. It's the perfect opportunity to humiliate me. Why isn't he jumping at the idea?

Oh well. It's better he mopes around and doesn't try anything like he is already. Only four more days to go now. Today is Monday, so Potions with the Slytherins. Joy; I'm just _bursting _with it.

Everything was going fine and dandy until Malfoy walked in. How was I supposed to make a potion while I was drooling over him? I knew from the beginning something was going to go horribly wrong.

At least I had Ginny as my potion partner. Poor Ginny.

We were brewing a simple potion, one to get everyone back on track and spark our minds from most everyone not studying over the summer. I did, of course, but as for the rest of the class…

How the hell is _Parkinson _in here?! Snape must've guided - no, _shoved _\- her through, and Slughorn probably took pity on her. Oh well. Snape's not here to baby all the Slytherins any more, and hopefully Slughorn will be fair. They'll actually have to - _gasp_ \- work for their grades! Oh no! How will they manage? They won't. It's going to be glorious.

So Ginny left to gather the ingredients; chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, and a dash of leech juice, as I doodled on my parchment.

_Hermione Jean Malfoy, it's got a nice ring to it, don't ya think?_

I shuddered.

"Okay," Ginny breathed as she put the ingredients down, eyeing me warily. "You read the directions, and I'll do it."

"Mmmk," I sighed, my eyes no where near the book. _Malfoy looks oh-so-scrumptious today, doesn't he?_

I'll just ignore that.

"Hermione!" Ginny whisper-yelled.

"Hmm?"

"You've got to focus. Here, I know, why don't you just think about Malfoy while we work, then we can-"

"Why would I want to _think _about him when I can _look _at him?" Ginny sighed in irritation.

"Okay, but doesn't looking get boring?"

"No."

Ginny, ironically, stared at me a moment. "Mmmk, but don't you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah," I said, determination in my voice as I stood up. Ginny pulled me right back down.

"Woah, hold on there tiger, what are you going to say to him?"

For once, the curse was silent. "Exactly," Ginny stated, victory lining her voice. "So that's why I propose that you think about what to say while we work, that way we'll be done with our potion, and Draco will be done with his, so you'll both be free to talk. _And_, you'll know what to say. Deal?"

"Deal," I said, then added, "Gin, you're a genious."

"I know, Hermione, I know…"

I bit my lip as I grabbed the text. "Alright, so the first step to the Shrinking solution is to skin five shrivelfig and add it to the cauldron."

Ginny did as said, taking her time as she needed. "Next?"

"Heat the cauldron to 475 degrees…then add a cup of chopped daisy roots, and at the same time, add the rat spleen. Let simmer for seven minutes. I'll chop the roots, you prepare the spleen?"

"Umm," Ginny muttered, eyeing something behind my back. "Sure. Here's the good knife."

I smiled before taking it, making sure the slices were even, as it was very imperative to the potion's success. When I was done, I looked up to see Ginny, rat spleen in hand and nose scrunched up. I shook my head at her in a loving way before holding the roots above the cauldron.

"One…" I said.

"Two…" she said.

"Three!" we said together, releasing the spleen and roots into the cauldron with a _plop._

"Okay, so now it says after it simmers, we have to stir it seven times clockwise and add three sliced caterpillars."

Ginny sliced, and I counted, then stirred at the appropriate time. Ginny added the caterpillars.

"Okay, add a dash of leech juice, turn the burner off, and stir three times counter-clockwise. Easy enough."

"Think you can handle it while I clean the rest of this up?"

"Yes mam," I said confidently. Ginny started cleaning as I uncorked the leech juice. My hand was perched over the cauldron.

"Steady…" I muttered to myself. "Just a dash…"

But then Malfoy walked by, and I bloody waved at him. About half the bottle spilled into the cauldron. _Bloody fucking hippogriff shit!_

Ginny hadn't noticed. I quickly re-corked the leech juice and tried to think fast. The potion was turning sunset pink. Not good, but may as well finish it.

My hand was on the knob to the burner, and Malfoy walked by _again_. I jumped when I saw him, raising the temperature to 775 degrees. Not good. _Definitely not good!_

I turned the knob sharply to the left, and hurriedly stirred it three times.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" I snapped, stressed.

"_Counter-_clockwise!"

"Crap!" I exclaimed, stopped stirring, and went the other way three times. "Sorry Gin."

I'm usually not such a klutz. Stupid, _peice of crap_ curse.

The potion was bright orange, and bubbling wildly.

"What colour is it supposed to be?" Ginny asked, cringing.

I looked at the book, and my lips thinned. "Acid green."

"Fabulous."

"Maybe we can fix it?" I suggested, and as I said it, I knew it wasn't going to happen.

"No. How much time do we have?"

I glanced at the clock. "Ten minutes."

"_Fabulous,_" Ginny said, then looked at it closely. "Why is it still bubbling…?"

Her face was five inches away from the surface when it exploded.

I forgot to turn the burner all the way off. It was still on 250 degrees. Oops.

I had been standing at the end of the table, and lifted my arms just in time. My clothes shrunk about three sizes too small, acting like a second layer of skin. I yelped, eyes going wide. Luckily, none of it got on my shoes. That would've hurt like the dickens. Part of my stomach was showing from my shrunken shirt, and I hated the way everything was hugging my body. Someone whistled, but was promptly smacked upside the head by their future spouse.

Malfoy took my breath away when he placed his outer robes on my shoulders, leaving him in his crisp, white button-up shirt. It scared me a bit, also, because they smelled really good. Mint and some sort of expensive cologne.

_The law is just making him jealous of everyone looking at you. Nothing more, nothing less._

Then I looked at Ginny. My mouth was hanging open as I gaped at her.

She looked like a first year - no, scratch that, _younger _than a first year.

"Ahhh!" she squeaked, clawing at her face before pausing to look at her tiny hands. Then she yelled at her hands. "Aaaaah!"

"What the devil?!" Slughorn exclaimed, coming out of his office to see the commotion.

He gasped at the sight of his classroom. Everything the potion touched had shrunken, Ginny being the only person to be harmed.

"Miss Weasley?" he asked, uncertain of himself. She nodded frantically.

"Our potion exploded, sir…" Ginny said weakly.

"Yes, I see…" Slughorn said, eyes still wide. He paused a moment. "Miss Granger, why don't you escort Miss Weasley down to the Hospital Wing?"

I nodded, and together we started walking.

Madam Pomfrey stared at us a good thirty seconds before asking what was wrong. I guess we did make quite the pair; Ginny had clothes on way too big, and mine were too small, but Malfoy's robes covered that up nicely. Seeing me wearing boy's robes with the Slytherin crest on them could also have been a reason why Pomfrey stared at me for a bit longer than Ginny.

Yes, that was an enigma to be solved later, in Pomfrey's mind I suppose, because she didn't ask about it.

It took her a while to figure out what was wrong with Ginny, and since the potion was unstable and brewed incorrectly, she couldn't fix it quickly.

Ginny groaned, then growled at the sound of her voice.

"Do you think you'll go back to normal, like when Neville's toad had to eat some of this potion?" I asked, thinking back. "His potion turned orange, too, but it didn't bubble...and I _had _helped him fix it…"

I suddenly felt even more stupid for messing up a potion we learned in _second year._

I can hear Malfoy taunting me now.

"Since the potion was brewed incorrectly, I'll just have to let it wear off," Madam Pomfrey said, sounding defeated.

"What?!" Ginny announced, her breaths quickening. "For how long?"

"Well… how much of it did you get on you again?"

"About a fourth on my clothes, a fourth on the classroom, and half on Ginny's face, I assume," I said, remembering the shrunken table and chairs.

"Hmm." Madam Pomfrey tapped her chin. "You'll be back sometime late. Midnight, or so. You'll wake up back to normal."

A strangled squeak left Ginny's lips. I felt like I should comfort her, but seeing as I caused the whole mess myself…

But I couldn't hold in my curiousity. "Will it happen all at once?"

"Oh, no, dearie. She'll be looking thirteen or fourteen by lunchtime."

We left the Hospital Wing, and were headed back down to the dungeons when Ginny spoke.

"It's not your fault, Mione," she said. I'm not going to even bother getting used to her voice.

"No, I should've known," I countered.

"No, really, you didn't mean to," she said fiercely.

I nodded, accepting her stubborness.

"Oh _shit_," Ginny muttered, and my eyes widened at hearing an innocent voice curse.

"Ginny!" I said in a scolding manner before I could stop myself.

"Oh shut it, Hermione, I'm seventeen," Ginny snapped. "But I was just thinking this horrid thought... What if I have to go through puberty...again?"

I almost started laughing, and even though I didn't, the mirth must've shown in my eyes.

"NOT funny!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Your damn eyes speak volumes…" she grumbled, and again, the sound of her small voice cursing made me jumpy.

Ginny didn't come out of the safety of her curtains around her four poster bed much, but when she did, I took multiple random pictures of her laughing and talking with people like Luna, Neville and some Ravenclaws...in her year?...that she was particularly fond of. Harry should get a kick out of this.

I hope to Merlin's grave and back that Ginny never finds them. She'll have my head. Possibly on a stick to mount at the foot of her bed as a warning to anyone else who wishes to mess with her.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Ginny was feeling slightly self conscious by lunch time. She really didn't want to go anywhere that she didn't absolutely need to be. She tried to get me to ditch Charms with her, and I was _almost _in deep to when she used finding Malfoy and spying on him as a bribe, but before the curse could announce its stupidity again, I ran inside of the classroom and started to chat up a storm with Professor Flitwick about the magical properties of feathers and such related materials. Close call, but I still got glared down by a twelve-year-old Ginny for a good half of the class.

But now it's lunchtime, and I'm utterly screwed. Ginny is looking thirteen now, as predicted, and she's not looking too hot. I never knew she had such bad acne. She's tried zapping them off with spells she used the first time she had it, but they're no use; the zits come and go randomly, and I honestly think they're trying to worm their way through five years of face acne in the time given.

Oh, and they pop at the most inappropriate times.

Ginny also has this insane notion that Harry is going to appear out of no where and see her in her vulnerable state, so she won't leave the dormitories. She acts as if Harry does random 'Ginny checks' and this weeks hasn't happened yet.

I really hope Malfoy keeps his face hidden, I mean, it'd be hideously stereotypical if he came across me now as I was alone, and he thirsting for revenge from the hippogriff piggyback accident... And laughing at him in the meetings rooms. And he might even be embarrassed from the "cheating" thing in the Great Hall. And the train ride… I'm really setup for a life full of hell living with the devil, aren't I?

Oh how fate loves to laugh at my troubles (Translation: yes, I _did _run into the fucking little shitter, and he pissed. Me. Off.).

I turned the corner, as did Malfoy at the other end of the hallway, and instantly I was scared- I'm not kidding you, I about crapped my pants- my brain was screaming at me to turn 180 degrees and sprint like I just saw Voldemort or something worse (like that ruddy awful pop singer my American cousin obsesses over. Beaver? Bliebur?)rise from the earth like a resurrected mummy the second I saw him spread that cheshire cat grin across his face.

"Hullo darling," he said in a sickly sweet voice, and I wanted _so badly _to reply in a sarcastic manner.

"Hi Draco," I murmured, giggling at the end, but I quickly bit my lip in an attempt to stop. It didn't work, though, and Malfoy seemed thoroughly amused, most likely finding my actions coquettish on purpose or some other type of bullcrap like that. And knowing him, he's going to think that I'm like this on the inside, too. _Great_.

_Don't worry Hermione,_ my inner sarcastic bitch tried to reason, _he's only an arsehole that won't let you forget about this for as long as he remembers, and I'm sure he'll forget by the time you grow old together._

Wait, I don't want to grow old with Malfoy! Crap!

"Have lunch with me?" _Shit!_

"Of course!" I sounded like _Barbie_.

He smirked, and even the curse sensed the coldness from it, because my smile dropped for a few seconds. I'm going to die.

"Fantastic."

We walked to the kitchens, grabbed some food, and headed outside.

"Where are we going, babe?" I asked, and felt like vomiting as soon as I realized that _I _had just called him _that._

He shot a wink at me. "Oh, but if I told you, then you would know, and it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"Guess not," I replied stupidly, sheepishly.

"Exactly, now come on," he said, the appearance of genuine excitement showing in his eyes as he stuck out his hand for me to grab.

I hesitated a moment, but took his hand as he started pulling me through the woods. Huh. I thought he was afraid of the Forbidden Forest.

Granted we were literally only like three trees deep at any given time, but still.

"Where are- where are we going?" I asked, and repeated myself after narrowly dodging a menacing tree branch out for my blood. I've already been smacked by five; three in the face, two in the leg area. I trip on roots a lot, but it's not my fault. Between Malfoy's hand in mine, and the way his body moves as he weaves through the trees… The curse can't help but stare.

The _curse_, not me. I just want to eat and leave.

"Stop asking, love," he about purred. I shivered. "We're almost there."

I humphed in response, but it sounded more like a Ginny-like-pout than anything. He stopped abruptly, and I looked at something other than Malfoy for the first time in forever. We were by the broom sheds. Oh no. No, no, no, no. NO. No.

"It's faster by broom," he said offhandedly. I let out a whimper from the back of my throat. I don't think he heard it, because he had the broom out and was mounted and waiting within forty five seconds.

"Well sweetcheeks, are you coming?" he badgered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I think he sensed that I didn't like flying, and I think he likes the idea of me being afraid of something.

I don't know if the curse was just making me a special kind of stupid, or if I wanted to show Malfoy I wasn't scared, but I got on the damn broom.

Why couldn't I have inferred that he was going to be a jerk about it?

He kicked off from the ground hard, and zoomed through the sky like Rita Skeeter's quill on her notepad.

I latched onto Malfoy's waist like it was my job, and that Parkinson had been the one to teach me how to do it. My face was buried in between his shoulder blades, and my throat was raw before I even realized I was screaming. After fifteen seconds I decided to form words instead of unintelligible sobs.

"STOP! Shit-SLOW THE FUCK DOWN! I SWEAR, IF YOU KILL ME I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! DRACO!"

He laughed, but slowed down all the same. "Such vulgarity, pet, I didn't know you even knew those words…"

"Just put me back on Earth, please," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Don't you want to look around?" I thought about it for about _negative _three seconds.

"No," I snapped. "Earth, please."

"It'll cost you," he said slyly. I raised my eyebrow, but then I remembered where my face was.

"Oh? And that is?" I was surprised that I could put such venom into my voice. The curse must not work when the subject is fearing for her life.

"A kiss," he said with an exaggerated, breathy voice. Then he started making kissy noises with what I assumed were puckered lips. I started laughing as hard as I dared while on a broom floating high above the ground with my only means of safety being Malfoy's waist. Is Draco Malfoy, the king of mystery and sophistication, really talking in flirtatious ways with me right now? I don't believe it. I swear this boy is bi-polar.

"I will the day Crookshanks learns how to sing opera," I choked out.

This had him laughing, and I tightened my grip so he wouldn't fall off. Hey, _someone's _gotta steer this twig back down where you can't fall to your _death_.

When he was done laughing, I waited for the sensation of my legs connecting with a solid surface, but it never happened. I forced one of my eyes open…and saw that we were _very _high up indeed, and also in the center of the lake. Lovely.

"Bollocks," I whimpered, shutting my eyelid quickly. "Bloody, bloody bollocks!"

I heard him sigh before feeling a rush of air blow past my ear, and before long feet touch ground. My eyes flew open.

"Oh sweet Merlin…" I gasped, launching myself off the broom and onto the heavenly, dirty, leaf-covered ground. "I love solid Earth so much…"

"Geez, Granger. Way to compliment a guy on his flying skills," Malfoy muttered, suddenly put out.

I replied without thinking. "Of course you're a good flyer, Draco. I just don't go flying, is all. Harry doesn't take me, and Gin knows better than to ask. You're quite graceful on the field, actually. Zooming about and all."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him straighten up a bit as the ends of his mouth twitched. I looked around at the scenery.

"Woah," I muttered, somewhat awestruck. There was a tunnel made of bent tree branches, curling into each other and intertwining in an almost artistic way. "How-"

"I made it. Mother has this spell she uses on the plants at home to get them to stay the way she likes…and she taught it to me one day. I've been working on it in my spare time. Found the spot in third year, right after you punched me in the nose. Needed a place to cool down, so I flew around until I found this," he said. He looked at it for a moment. "The trees were broken, and there was a small clearing back here…"

He walked through the trees, and I followed. Suddenly we were in a room. It was dome shaped, and combined with the entrance, it reminded me of an igloo. Light spilled in through the gaps the trees created, giving me the feeling that I was standing inside of a large glass of water. Leaves decorated the ground, and they didn't crunch under my feet- enchanted to stay fresh and green, I'd bet. I couldn't stop the compliments that were bubbling in my chest.

"Draco, this is beautiful," I whispered. He just shrugged. "No, really, it's extraordinary." I turned around to examine it more. There was a crude hole in the wall, and the edges haven't grown any since it was created. They were still black. Either it was recent, or dark magic was used.

"What's…" I trailed off, glancing at Malfoy before looking back to the hole.

"Oh," he said and cleared his throat. "_That._"

He walked over to it, tracing the outline of black that tainted the otherwise perfect wood.

"I got mad in sixth year. Cabinets weren't working."

I felt bad for asking. "Oh." I looked away.

"Yeah," he said, looking in the opposite direction I was looking. "Hungry?"

He pulled the basket of food from his pocket and enlarged it (I couldn't even remember him shrinking it- I was probably staring at his neck or doing some other weird shit like that.) before sitting down on the ground. I sat across from him, and we feasted in silence.

I wonder if that cold smirk was just a ruse, or if he really _does _have something up his sleeves, and this is just a decoy for the real thing… Or was smirking to get me paranoid and thinking like this. Hm.

Then I checked the time. "Oh no. Draco, we're late for class!"

"Really?" He asked, peering over to look at my watch. "No, still got at least another half hour."

"No," I corrected sternly. "Class started _fifteen minutes ago_."

"Oh," he said with a fake dumb look on his face. "I thought you had a free period too!"

I growled, the curse somehow making it seem sweet. Like what a baby puppy sounds like when you take away it's toy. I stood up, but he was still munching on his sandwich, no care in the world.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Well what?" I felt my face pale a bit.

"Aren't you going to take me back?" I asked, clenching the bottom of my shirt nervously. Professor McGonagall is not someone to mess with.

"Sure," he replied lazily, taking yet _another _bite of his sandwich. I stared at him for another half minute and cracked.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Draco, you- you- you evil little- UGH!"

I can't even insult him! What bollocks! He laughed at me, and I forced myself to walk away from him and to the edge of the lake. Of _course _Draco's hide out is directly across from the castle, the lake separating it. I can either find a way across the lake, or I can walk around. If I walked, I would most likely miss the whole class.

I muttered the spell that I once used on Harry's glasses onto my clothes, performed the bubble-head charm, and jumped into the water.

Malfoy's laughter was taunting me the whole way.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: Word count: 4,026.**

**So, whatcha think? Not personally my favorite chapter… Only four more days left of Hermione's attraction. What will happen? I'm open to suggestions, but remember, nothing Hermione wouldn't normally do. ;) Hehe.**

**I really like reviews. They make me feel happy! :)**

**-GG222**


	6. Through the Lake and to the Boathouse

**A/N: Oh, I just love your reviews. I like how one person liked some of my writing so much they quoted it. That made my day. :D And I got a suggestion from **Vittrande **! So a section of this chapter is for you. ;) I hope this is what you meant. I tried to make it as awkward as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter.**

**:(:)(:):(:):(:):(:):):(:):(:):(:):)**

My face was beet red, and my clothes soaked through in, erm, _spots_…

I only cast the charm on my outer clothes. The things under got a bit wet, and as I was walking up the stairs, the charm wore off, so the water from my hair dripped down onto my shirt and my water soaked undergarments soaked through to the clothing surrounding…

Oh gosh, I've never been so embarrassed. I looked utterly ridiculous, to say the least. When I came in, laughing erupted, and McGonagall was flabbergasted. She raised a hand to stop the laughter, and pulled me aside for a moment.

"Miss Granger…" she said, looking me over. "What in the world happened?"

I thought about blaming it all on Malfoy, I really did, but what would that accomplish? He'd only be more angry at me, so that means _more _revenge. He's probably going to get me back anyway, since I'm sure he's still ticked at me, but by using his strategy. Maybe I can sneak by without his antics getting me while I'm still cursed.

My lips thinned. "I decided to take a swim in the lake."

The students that heard me giggled and told the others who couldn't what I said.

"You decided to take a swim in the lake?" McGonagall repeated wearily. I nodded stiffly.

She sighed. "Well, I can't have you sloshing around. You'll catch a cold." She waved her wand, and I was dry again. Why hadn't I thought of that! Stupid Hermione…

"Thank you, Professor…" I mumbled.

"Yes, you're welcome Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor," she said, the last bit carelessly and the first bit tiredly. I slouched at the loss of points.

I looked around the classroom, and suddenly noticed that there were _Slytherin _students in here. I can't believe that I forgot we had this class together, and that means Malfoy's ditching! Unless he suddenly isn't taking Transfiguration, which is preposterous.

Class was half over when I got in, and there were ten minutes left when Malfoy came swaggering through the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy. Take your seat and ten points from-"

"But Professor," Malfoy said, cutting her off with a goofy smile. "I was helping Professor Slughorn stock his potions cupboards."

No. Freaking. Way.

"Really?" said McGonagall. "Do you have proof?"

"Yes, here is my note," he said, and gave me an arrogant smirk. I scoffed. McGonagall will see right through his-

"Very well then," McGonagall said with a wave of her hand. _Bullshit_! I scowled at him, but he just kept that goddy smirk on his face the whole time.

He dropped a note in my lap on the way to his seat. No one noticed. I stuffed it into my pocket without reading it. Whatever taunt he's written down isn't worth it.

I finally looked over at the person I had sat by. Ginny, of course. She probably saved me a seat. She gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head. _Not here_. She understood, and nodded, albeit with a sour pout gracing her face.

Class ended, and I stormed out. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me against them. I got a glimpse of a Slytherin crest and blond hair. Malfoy.

"Read the damn note, Granger," he spat in my ear before walking off.

"_Hermione_," I muttered bitterly, rubbing my arm.

"Woah," Ginny said, walking beside me. "What was that about?"

"Just Draco being a prick. Normal stuff."

We walked in silence, the note burning a hole in my pocket. Is it more than just a silly taunt? Probably, otherwise he wouldn't care so much if I read it. It's most likely directions or something, which _he knows _I won't be able to turn down.

I decided to read it after class when I sat down at my regular spot in Professor Vector's classroom.

About halfway through her lecture of the magical properties of the number seven- of all which I knew, since it was explained in the book _Numerology and Gramatica_\- I cracked and opened the ferret's note.

_Meet me at the boathouse after classes are over._

Well that was short and not so sweet. But I have to go. Curiosity and the curse are forcing me like I've been _imperio_-ed.

:(:(:):(:):(:):(:)()( )(:(:):(:):(:)(:):(:)

"Well hello, Granger. Fancy seeing you here."

"You told me to come."

"Yes. Have a seat," he gestured to a bench. He sat on the opposite, our knees almost touching as we faced each other. I used my peripherals to scan the room. I've only been here roughly three times before.

Ores and netting lined the walls, fish-hooks dangling off them like ornaments on a Christmas tree. There was a slightly eerie silence about it, since the walls creaked every time the waves moved from underneath, which was often.

We stared at each other for a while. I used every ounce of my strength to keep my fat mouth shut. God knows what crap it would spew if accidently opened.

"Hermione," he finally drawled. "We're getting married, and I think it's imperative that we at least get to know each other before...having children. It only makes sense."

I thought on that for a few seconds. It _did _make sense. We _are _stuck together. May as well learn the little things about him. If anything I can use the obtained knowledge against him if he ever gets on my nerves, which is inevitable.

"Okay," I said after a moment's hesitation, but he didn't say anything in return. It was silent again. He scanned my face, and I would've left if I could've.

"Are we going to sit here all day or are we going to converse?" I finally blurted. He raised his eyebrows and started chuckling.

I frowned. "What?" He just chuckled more.

"What?" I asked again, but in a more stern tone of voice.

He shook his head at me. "Nothing..."

My lips thinned. "No Draco, I want to know!"

"Okay! But it's not that funny, actually," he said, biting his lip. "I just remember how odd you looked with those soaked-in-spots clothes."

I gave him a glare as I crossed my arms.

"Oh _ha ha_," I mocked.

"Yes very 'ha ha,' actually," he countered smugly.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So mature, really, you should get an award," he said with a smirk. He leant forward, his eyes tilting up to jeer at me through his lashes.

I wanted to tell him to shut up, but the curse wouldn't let me, seeing as my heart fluttered whenever I saw him look at me. So I settled for a scrunched up face and a tiny 'humph' that made an image of Umbridge flash through my mind for a split second. Then a thought struck me silly.

"How did you know what my soaked in spots clothes looked like? Weren't you still at the lake?" I asked with narrowed eyes. He clicked his tongue from the inside of his mouth.

"Very smart, Hermione," he praised. "I left shortly after you did. After all, I do have classes to attend."

I glared at him as much as I could, and he smirked.

"And how did you get Slughorn to give you a freebie?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest in a disapproving manner.

He smiled wide. "Now this is a good one," he said with pride in his voice, chuckling at the end. "I was helping him stock books before I found you, and he left to run some…'errands,' so I figured he wouldn't be back while I was gone. Which he wasn't. So then you took a swim in the lake, and I came back into Slughorn's storage room, unshelved some books, and started to shelve them back slowly. He came into the room, flabbergasted that I was still there, and I declared that I had lost count of the time, having been so _engrossed_ in the fine literature. He promptly wrote me a note."

I could only stare at him for a short while. "You…"

"Mastermind? I know…" he supplied for me, sighing dramatically at the end and adding a cheshire cat grin just to make me mad. I could only manage to clench my jaw and wait for the day I could speak my _damn _mind around him.

His cheesy smile just grew, but fell over time as neither of us had anything to say.

"Why don't I ask you a question, and then you ask me one?" he asked.

"Like 20 questions?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. It's a Muggle thing."

"Oh," he muttered, looking at his hands.

"Yeah." And yet another silence ensued.

He looked up at me suddenly. "Why twenty?"

"Hm?" I was startled, frankly. "Twenty what?"

"Questions," he said a bit irritatedly. "Why twenty?"

"Oh. I have no idea."

I wish I could look away from his face. This curse is so awkward.

"Your turn."

It took me a while to understand he was talking about asking questions.

"Erm," I whispered. "What's your patronus?"

His eyes flickered away for a moment as he muttered something I couldn't quite catch.

"Hm?"

"I've never cast a patronus before," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. My eyes widened a bit.

"Really? You've never cast a patronus?"

He shook his head. "No. Never needed to, and the best I could do alone was a shield."

I nodded awkwardly.

"What's yours?"

"An otter," I said flip-handedly. "Quite boring, but still an interesting creature."

He nodded, and stared at me for a long time. I couldn't think of a damn question.

"Erm," I said for the hundredth time. "Why- _no_, I mean how do you- crap, what-"

His smiling made me shut myself up and breathe out a huff of air as I crossed my arms.

"What's your favorite color?" I grumbled, disappointed that I was stuck with such a stupid question.

He shook his head, but took it seemingly seriously as he considered the answer.

"Silver, I guess," he said smoothly. I raised my eyebrows.

"I was seventy-five percent positive it was going to be green," I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "That's the exact reason why I didn't say green."

I sucked on the inside of my cheek and stared at his shoulder. I wish he would get bored and leave. I'm definitely bored. He's not even being vulgar, though, so I'd much rather have boring-Malfoy than vulgar-Malfoy.

Suddenly a giant, shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Hermione," he whispered, drawing closer to me as if he were going to say something secret. I turned my ear closer to his mouth on instinct.

"...yes?"

"Are you a virgin?"

I didn't know my face could heat up that fast. He leaned back and laughed, clapping his hand onto his knee several times.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. I forced myself to look away from him. The curse can go die in a hole.

"Oh put a plug in it," I muttered, still very red. His smile shifted into a thoughtful smirk, and before I could stop myself, I asked the pervert where his train of thought was. He just smirked wider and beckoned me closer with his index finger. When I was close enough by his standards, he grasped the back of my neck gently and put his lips to my ear. I stiffened.

"I'm going to be the only one to ever have you, Hermione," he whispered, biting my ear gently at the end. My eyes grew wide along with my redness, which I thought was residing. I stood up and backed away hastily, so _of course_ the back of my heel got caught on the bench and caused me to fall on my arse, feet in the air and face full of all _kinds _of embarrassment. My lips thinned when he was laughing so hard it was silent.

"My wife, the blushing virgin," he muttered, looking at me in a way that gave me the urge to slap his lights out.

I groaned irritatedly, unable to think of a comeback that the curse would allow me to say. I picked myself off the ground sloppily and speed walked back up to the Gryffindor common rooms with an air of anger around me that made students jump out of my way without delay.

Ginny jumped when she saw me.

"Girl, where the hell have you been?" she said after the initial shock had passed. Her face darkened. "You weren't with Malfoy...were you?"

"Draco," I ground out through my teeth.

"Oh shit," she said, standing up quickly. "What did he do to you?"

She looked ready to murder. I shook my head.

"He's just so immature!" I shouted the last word. "When's he gonna grow up? I thought we were going to be civil, but _no…_"

Ginny just nodded, and when I was done muttering random words to myself and kicking chairs, she suggested we go have a late dinner in the kitchens.

On the way there I noticed that there was a clicking sound every time Ginny took a step.

"Why are you wearing high heels?"

She looked down at her shoes before replying. "They're too tight on my feet at my current age, so I thought, 'Why the hell not?' and I've been wearing them around since I _assume _I've been fourteen."

"I hate heels," I stated distastefully.

"I know Hermione. I just wonder why," she replied sadly.

I scrunched my nose up. "They're _vile_, that's why," I spat, only half over-exaggerating.

"But they do_so much_-"

"No Ginevra, I think it's best for you to quiet now. You can keep your pinchy, wobbly, _full of lies_ footwear and I can keep my sneakers. Okay? Okay," I said very sarcastically so it didn't sound like an insult, biting my cheek to keep my smile down after I saw her glare at the sound of her full first name.

"'Full of lies footwear?' The hell, Hermione?" Ginny said with a crooked frown.

"It lies about your height. Deception, that is," I replied right away.

I saw her mouth 'okay' with the 'o' sound held out for an extraordinary amount of time as her widened eyes rolled like I was crazy. Maybe to her I was. Eh, oh well.

There was a short- see what I did there, _short_; full of lies footwear equals height deception…ha!- pause as we both cooled off from when our inner shoe demons butted heads.

"I've been thinking, Hermione-"

"Oh _no_," I groaned, but she acted as if I hadn't interrupted.

"-what with my malfunctioning age and all, about why we're so _young_?"

"Well Ginny," I said with the voice I reserved for small children. "There's this day, and on this day, we're _born_, and after that we continue to _grow _and _age_. It takes _time _to do so, so it depends on how much _time _has passed-"

"I know how age works, Hermione you smart arse, I was talking about why were so young _and getting married._ This marriage law is kind of vulgar."

"No, it's very vulgar, Ginny. Forcing people to get married and have sex to produce children? Horrid," I said with a shudder, thinking of Malfoy. "And about the age...I don't know. Merlin created it. Based on what I know of the Medieval ages, girls were married whenever their parents thought it was right. They didn't get to pick their husbands, and neither could they divorce them. Romeo and Juliet were only 13 and possibly 15 or 16, after all, and _they _lived during the renaissance."

"Oh," Ginny said. "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah…" I said. "So fried chicken?"

"You know it!"

:(:):(:)(::)(:):(:)(:):(:):(:):(:)

After Ginny and I's late dinner, we fell asleep quite peacefully. I woke up and took a deep breath. _Only three more days._ I've just got to power through, keep my courage up, and avoid Malfoy like the plague. Seems like a legit plan.

It's Tuesday, so that means the curse should be gone on Friday, sometime late. After dinner. I'm already halfway there, according to my assumptions, anyway. Oh Merlin, I hope I'm right. I don't know what I'll do if I have to go _another three days _obsessed with Malfoy.

I think I might pull my hair out and scream. Maybe I'll pull his hair out, too. Then we can both scream together like the fucking little lovebirds we're supposed to be. Won't Kingsley be so proud of us?

I really don't want to go to classes today. I've been getting really jumpy around people lately since Malfoy has started showing how cunning he can be.

Will I make it three days? I don't know. If I do I'll probably turn out like stuttering Professor Quirrel or something like that.

I don't want to live like that. Merlin, not if Malfoy is going to humiliate me all the time…and how can he even stand to, in the first place? He _must've _known his actions would've caused at least some pain. Either he tricked his feelings into thinking it was just a joke, or the Law thought it was harmless. Though _I _certainly didn't think it was harmless.

Ginny had made Malfoy eat breakfast at the Gryffindor table. It was very comical. I had expressed earlier that morning how I wanted to get all encounters with Malfoy over with, so she cornered him in the hallway and dragged him over to me, ordering him to sit and have a nice breakfast. She said this with crossed arms and a snarl, so I think it's safe to say they had a dispute in the hallway.

Everyone kept staring at us. At the Slytherin table, no one stared at us. I think they were too afraid of Malfoy. But here… Dennis Creevey was staring openly, and I could tell Malfoy was about to blow a fuse.

He tolerated it though, and it wasn't until Dennis slowly brought a camera up from his bag and took a picture that Malfoy snapped. I was rubbing my eyes in order to get the blinding light out of them when he started yelling.

"You little _sh-_"

"_Draco_," I hissed.

"Sh-sh-_shrimp_," he spat. He reached over and grabbed his camera. Dennis managed to save the photo that shot out of it. "Give me that!"

"No!" Dennis cried, trying to grab it back in vain. "It was Colin's! _Please_!"

Malfoy's lips thinned, and by now nearly everyone was looking at him, so he reluctantly handed it back.

"No more pictures," he grumbled. Dennis nodded his head, eyes glued to the camera. He looked glum. The boy did loose his brother. I thought sadly of Fred.

"Hey," I said in an excited voice, smiling brightly at him. He looked up at me, startled. "Can I see the picture?"

He pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to me, albeit with a tight grip on it. I started laughing.

"That's a good one!" I exclaimed. "Make me a copy?"

He smiled. "Yes, Miss Granger, of course!"

"Oh call me Hermione," I said warmly. "But _look at his face_!"

In the photograph, Malfoy was staring right into the camera, gripping his fork with all his might. He also had a humongously _ugly _frown plastered onto his face with flared nostrils and highly raised eyebrows. I had a look of mild surprize on mine.

Dennis chuckled. "Yeah, it's quite brilliant."

Malfoy looked as if he wanted to see the picture very badly, but didn't want to ask. I was using my plate to shield it from him. I smiled at it again before letting Dennis take it away.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime," he replied.

I think I might just have this enlarged and framed so I can hang it up in our house after Hogwarts. Yeah.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**A/N: Word count: 3,301.**

**Sorry that took so long. I went on vacation right after school got out and didn't have the time. But the bright side is...SUMMER! Yay! Love and rainbows and unicorns and all things ****_magical_****! I should have more time to write now.**

**So hows that? Did you guys like it? Hope so. Review? For me? *Large cheesy smile that makes children run away in horror***

**I'm- again- open to suggestions! Next chapter I think I'll reveal some more of the couples. Toodaloo! Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	7. Distracting Sluggy for Ashwinder Bait

**A/N: I just can't fathom how fast you guys responding to this story. I got over 10 new follows in the past two days, and I'm setting new records for myself since ABOTF only had 17 reviews, 23 favorites, and 47 follows when it was at chapter six. I had 152 follows in this story at chapter six. You've boosted my ego as an author greatly.**

**Thank you.**

**And **iknowyou2**, what a great question! I think he would still get the curse, but Hermione's would also go away because it's dangerous for both to have it at the same time, but he still needs to be punished. Get what I'm saying?**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter or anything to do with the Wizarding Universe.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)::(:):(**

The rest of the day was spent without casualties. Ginny had her arm linked around mine with the grip of a viper, a very nice quidditch skill to possess, and the ferret has been absent most of the day. We hardly talked at breakfast, and now that it was lunch, I'd say I was actually having a pretty good Tuesday.

I haven't even embarrassed myself, _and _the hatred I hold for Malfoy hasn't increased. Dennis had also kept his promise for my copy of his photo, and gave it to me when he saw me in the Common Room earlier.

This day was going perfect, and frankly, it puts my nerves on edge. I haven't had an accident free day since Hogwarts started. Something is up. Fate isn't going to fool me by attacking the moment my guard is down, _no siree, _I'm going to be prepared for anything he has to throw at me.

But then Ginny and I were walking to the library and we ran into her brother. Ron.

I stared at him for a few seconds, very shocked indeed, until Ginny finally spoke up.

"Ron! What're you doing here? Everything okay?" she asked, her tone changing from surprised to suspicious and lastly concerned with all the comfort only an exchange from two siblings can have.

"Yeah Gin, I was just here for my meeting," he said awkwardly, ignoring me all together.

I took in a large, silent breath. "It's nice to see you again Ron."

He finally turned and looked into my eyes. I wish he hadn't. Somehow looking Ron in the eyes made me feel..._dirty._

"You too, Hermione," he said softly, staring at me for a long while before jumping and muttering, "Oh, _right._" He turned so that we could see a small witch standing by his side. She looked quite nervous, as her sleeves were bunched in her hands and one was at her mouth, covering the bottom half of her face. She brushed her brown hair, which was cut in a bob that stopped slightly after her chin, out of the way with her other hand to reveal her blue eyes flickering from me to the ground.

"Hi," she greeted shyly. "I'm Lisa."

Then suddenly I remembered her from the Sorting in our first year. Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw. Smart, shy, and always in the background. I've barely seen her all my years at Hogwarts.

I smiled warmly at her and stuck out my hand. "I'm Hermione, one of Ron's best mates."

She pulled her sleeve up hastily before shaking my hand briefly.

"My pleasure," she mumbled, looking up at Ron in an almost desperate way.

He brought a hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Well, we better get going. Me and Lisa-" She coughed almost inaudibly. "-_Lisa and I_ have to get to our meeting place, and she- _we _don't like to be late." Ron looked at me a moment and his eyes flickered to Ginny then back, for she was making a face at him. After their unspoken two nanosecond long conversation, he glanced back up at me.

"We're betrothed," he said curtly.

"Oh?" I said happily, though I'd already come to the assumption myself. "Best the luck to both of you."

Lisa gave me a two second smile and nodded so slightly I almost didn't catch it. I turned to Ron.

"And if me and Harry end up hanging out...you're free to join us," I said hesitantly. "Ron, we can still be friends."

Ginny nodded to that. "And Lisa, you can come too, if you want. You can even hang out with us if Ron isn't there...girl time, ya know?" Ginny smiled at the end, and Lisa nodded, swaying slightly, and it gave me the impression she did that when she was excited.

"Yeah Ginny, I'd like that," she said in a friendly voice. Ginny nodded, and we all exchanged our goodbyes before walking away.

"I've been trying to get her to open up the few weeks she came to the Burrow to bond with Ron," Ginny explained, then smiled brightly. "I think she's finally warming up to me."

"She seems nice," I said with a twinge of sadness seeping into my words.

"She is," Ginny assured me. "And Mum and Dad seem to be liking her well. It's definitely going to be odd having a _quiet_ one in the family, but I'm sure we'll turn her in a few months." She said it in a way that I _had _to chuckle lightly, at the least.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

At the library Ginny and I laid out our books and got to work, meaning I worked without hesitation and Ginny occasionally got something done when she was done talking for a few seconds. Everything was going fine until Malfoy plopped himself down in the seat across from me and started reading without even announcing his arrival like he usually does.

Ginny had stopped talking about some article from _Witch Weekly_ abruptly and crossed her arms with a disapproving frown on her face that reminded me of Mrs. Weasley.

"No," she hissed. I put my work aside for a moment. Ginny looked ready to rant. "No, Malfoy. Get up."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why should I-"

"Why? Because every time you come anywhere near Hermione with the supposed intentions of being civil something horrid happens. Also she's cursed, and I've made a promise not to let anything especially bad happen while she is stuck with said curse, so I'm not taking my chances with the likes of you, _that's why_," Ginny spat.

He backed up an inch or two at the venom in Ginny's voice.

"But-"

Ginny sighed. "Oh _don't _tell me," she said with an eye roll. "You're _bored_. You're always bored. All you ever _are_ is bored."

He colored slightly. "No," he said defensively. "I just- I just thought we could use some bonding time; me and Granger."

"Hermione," I muttered softly. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation. They didn't hear.

"Oh sure," Ginny said sarcastically. "And all Voldemort ever wanted was a glittering pet unicorn named _Sunshit_."

I tried to hold in an odd snort-like scratchy sound from the top of my mouth with my hand as my thinly stretched grin threatened to show my teeth and let laughter escape. Malfoy glared at me as Gin smirked smugly, but soon his eyes were on Ginny, giving her a look that was half irritated, half fake-desperate.

"No really. Just let me sit here and read. I won't even speak unless spoken to," he promised after a few seconds of thick silence.

Ginny huffed and glanced at me before settling her eyes on Malfoy. "_Fine_."

He smirked. "Splendid."

Ginny turned to the parchment in front of her instead of talking for about ten seconds. Then she cracked, and was spewing her nonsense that somehow made sense once again.

"I really do hope you like Lisa," Ginny had said, changing the subject yet again. "She's so nice. And it's _that _much more fun to be in a group of friends instead of just a pair. Maybe we should go shopping together on Saturday. I'll think she'll warm up to us nicely after that."

Malfoy scoffed. "Turpin? What do you want with her? She's a mouse."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that you weren't going to talk."

"Just making conversation," he growled in a huff. "So, answer my question."

Ginny opened her mouth widely, but Malfoy cut her off before she could get started.

"And don't tell me it's none of my business."

I heard Gin murmur a curse under her breath before speaking.

"She's going to be my sister-in-law, so one would think we'd want to be on speaking terms," she said, trying to minimize the amount of hatefulness in her tone but failing.

"Oh," he said in surprise. "_That's _the unlucky girl _itzy-Ronnikins_ was paired with."

"Why are you even here, Draco?" I asked tiredly, speaking for the first time. "Insults only make people mad, so it's a waste of everyone's time."

He snarled slightly. "The truth? As Weaselette _calmly _accused earlier, I am bored. I can't talk to Blaise since the only thing he's done since last week is snog the lights off Daphne Greengrass. Goyle is useless. All Nott and Parkinson ever do is whine about their betrothed...so is it really wrong of me to seek out some company?"

The cursed side of me wanted to moan _awwww, you poor thing!_ But the rational side of me won, so my emotions didn't change.

Ginny's interest peaked. "Who are Nott and Parkinson betrothed to?"

Malfoy clicked his tongue at her. "Now, now Ginger, we're not getting nosey, are we? It's not polite to gossip," he scolded.

"Oh shut it," Gin snapped with a wave of her hand. "You do it all the time. Now tell me."

"Well," he said, drawing out the word for all it's worth. "Theo's isn't that bad, really. Compared to...anyway, he got the Ravenclaw that sold your club out in fifth year. Edgecombe, I think it was."

Ginny snorted slightly. "And Parkinson."

Malfoy laughed, leaning back in his chair a bit as he placed his laced fingers behind his head and stuck his elbows out. He stretched a moment.

"Hers is very comical actually," he said, clearly enjoying making us wait. "She got a Gryffindor."

My eyes went wide, and with a side look at Ginny, hers had too. I spoke before Gin could.

"Which poor sod is it, then?" I asked in a casual voice, but it sounded a bit too chirpy.

He smirked at me, locking our eyes. "Cormac McLaggen."

I gasped. "No!" I said as Ginny said, "You've _got _to be shitting me!"

"Nope," he replied simply. "And they fight like nobody's business."

Ginny started laughing, but I couldn't help feeling a bit bad for Parkinson, having been at the receiving end of McLaggen's affections once upon a time. I can't imagine having _children _with him. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Terrifying, isn't it?" Malfoy asked as he looked at his watch. He made a face at it before looking at me in a somewhat apologetic way. "I'll be off, then."

"Bye," I chirped. Gin merely nodded her goodbye. We left shortly after that ourselves.

:(:):(:)(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

"Hey," Gin said as we left our last class of the day. "Luna wants to know if we can hang out until curfew tonight. I asked her where, but she just replied with, 'Why just one place?' So I think we're going to go on some sort of adventure. You in?"

I shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

Ginny grinned ear to ear. "That's more like it!" she exclaimed, hitting our shoulders together with surprising strength. "Adventure!"

I rubbed my shoulder covertly and grinned at her.

"Yeah, adventure," I whispered. "So where're we going, do you think?"

Ginny hummed a moment. "I dunno. Maybe we'll just walk all around the castle. Maybe it'll be in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Maybe in Gryffindor's," she said, dragging out the '"may" in every "maybe."

"I just hope we don't get in trouble," I replied, thinking of my Head Girl status.

"Oh don't worry yourself, Mione," Gin said with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure that whatever we're doing, we won't get caught."

I smiled in relief. "Oh good," I said, and she patted my shoulder.

It took me thirty more seconds to fully comprehend what she said. "Wait," I muttered. Ginny just smiled at me sweetly and ran ahead a few steps.

"Let's go find Luna!" she sang. I rolled my eyes but followed all the same.

"She said she'd meet us by the broom shed outside," Ginny said more to herself than me. She was walking very quickly, and by the time we got there I was panting a bit.

"Excited much?" I teased.

She threw her hand about in the air like she was swatting at a bug. "Oh hush, everyone needs some excitement every once in a while."

Just then, Luna silently walked out from behind the side of the shed, Ginny's back facing her.

"Hello," she said in her dreamy voice, and Ginny jumped a bit, but masked it nicely as she turned around and hugged her.

"Luna!" she gasped. "So what are we doing?"

Luna cocked her head sideways. "I figured we could look for some ingredients I'll be needing… Then we could do whatever you guys feel like…"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

She smiled crookedly. "Splendid."

Then she started walking into the Forbidden Forest. I shared a look with Ginny before we trailed after her. Almost a minute of silence passed.

"So Luna," I said. "What exactly are we...looking for?"

"Ingredients," she replied as if that one word answered all my questions.

"Yes," I said, a bit irritated though more mirth was in my voice. "But what kind?"

"Oh just some ashwinder eggs and a few _arctia cuja _caterpillars," she said, stopping to look inside a hole in a tree before moving on.

"What," Ginny said flatly.

"Garden tiger caterpillars," I whispered in her ear. She opened her mouth in a silent, "Oh!"

"Wait, Luna?" I asked. "An ashwinder is a serpent that comes out of a magical fire, how do you plan on finding its eggs in a _forest_?"

"I don't," she said. I was taken aback for a moment.

"Then why are we here?"

"The _arctia cuja_ can be found in a forest," she said with a small touch of smugness. It was a while until we actually found said creatures, and the right amount. Ginny was dead sure that a knot grass caterpillar was a garden tiger, and Luna lectured her on the differences for three straight minutes as I held the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb.

"So…" Ginny said after Luna had the last of the caterpillars in her bag. "What now?"

Luna started to walk back to the castle, and we followed. "Well," she said. "We could create a magical fire in a controlled place outside, or we could use a fireplace inside Hogwarts. Either way we'll have to lure it out."

"Lure it out with what, exactly?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Luna looked at me as if I were insane. "Dead mice, of course!"

"Oh, my apologies," I said sarcastically in a low voice.

"You're forgiven," she replied back without hesitation in that innocent voice of hers.

Ginny popped up in between us. "So where are we going to build the fire and get the dead mice?"

"We can do it in the Ravenclaw Common Room?" Luna suggested.

I shrugged. "Works for me," I said. "And the mice?"

"I'm sure there'll be some in the potions cupboard," she replied as if she hadn't just suggested to break the rules.

I gaped at her. "We can't just steal potions ingredients!" I exclaimed, though in the back of my mind I saw Harry, Ron and I doing exactly that numerous times.

Ginny threw her hands in the air. "Oh come on, Mione! Have some fun!"

"I hardly think stealing deceased mice from a teacher's personal storage is fun in any way," I said with a slight downturn of my lip, a smudge of disbelief lining my voice so I didn't sound snotty.

"Anything can be fun if you wish it to be," Ginny said confidently.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," she hummed and snapped her fingers with her, 'You know it!' expression on her face.

"Right then," I muttered, and we continued to follow Luna out of the forest. Once inside the castle, we decided that Ginny would take watch while Luna and I searched for the dead mice.

Her eyes scanned the shelves carelessly, her fingertips grazing the tops of bottles. She pocketed essence of jellyfish, a couple of lionfish bones, and a few hibiscus petals.

"For the potion, and to dose the mice in," she said without looking at me. I nodded.

About halfway through our searching, I froze. "Why don't we just take some ashwinder eggs from here?"

"Brilliant idea, Hermione," Luna spoke softly. "Too bad it's all out."

"Bugger," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked up at Luna, who was now at the top of the ladder in the small cupboard.

"Found it," she exclaimed happily just as Ginny announced from the hallway, "Professor Slughorn! Hello!"

"Why hello Miss Weasley!" he announced. "If you'll excuse me I'll unlock the door and we can go inside to talk."

Shit, the door was unlocked! I shot a quick spell at it. I could hear Ginny babbling on about something, and I just imagined her using wild hand gestures. My hypothesis was confirmed when I heard a _smack _and the sound of keys clattering on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," Ginny exclaimed as I looked around frantically, and once Luna was off the ladder we ran out of his office, locked it back, and tried to think.

"It's quite alright, Miss Weasley, now just give me the keys," he said a bit tiredly. It was then that I spotted the closet at the back of the classroom. Half pulling Luna by the elbow, I shoved her inside, barely able to squeeze myself in. I had to rearrange several items.

"Oh these things?" Ginny had said as I quietly moved stacks of books to the higher shelves. "Why don't I just open the door, since I've got them and all?"

"I don't see why-"

"Oh _please_?" Ginny whined. I stepped inside the closet, grabbed the door and pulled it to me. It wouldn't shut all the way.

"Now Miss Weasley," Slughorn said crossly, and it sounded as if he snatched the keys from her hands. "Don't be silly."

I looked desperately for the reason, and found a large textbook wasn't placed properly, so that it's longer side was sticking out in the air, jamming the door.

"But-"

"No buts!" he exclaimed as Luna snatched the book and held it to her chest. I shut the closet door as the key was inserted to the classrooms.

"Now what is it that you want?" Slughorn asked as footsteps stopped somewhere at the front of the classroom.

"Well, I- um, need to see my marks," Ginny said in a rush. "Please, sir."

There was a short pause. "Very well. Let me find the papers from my office."

A door opened then closed, and Ginny whispered frantically, "Get out, _now_!" before hurried footsteps went to the door, it opening and closing again.

I didn't wait to be told twice. We rushed out of the closet, and out of the classroom. We could hear Ginny explaining to a confused Slughorn that she would also like to see what she had gotten on a previous test, because she simply couldn't remember, and no, she didn't hear a door close, there was no one else in the room but them, after all!

We waited at the entrance to the dungeons for Ginny to show up. She took five minutes.

"You guys owe me," she grumbled. "I made a bloody fool of myself."

I chuckled, but stopped when she glared at me.

"I'm always the one that has to stall. Cover-up; become the bait! I say we create a chart, and take turns," Ginny stated, nodding to herself. "I don't have to be the only one to make a fool of myself."

"But Gin," I said, not even thinking though what I was saying. "You _are _the fool. Our fool. You're too good at it. I would make a fool of myself trying to be the fool."

Ginny looked at me a moment, slightly angry. Luna spoke before Ginny could reply.

"Yes, you are quite good at what you do. No one can be the fool quite as good as Ginevra Weasley," she said, praising Ginny, who seemed to straighten up a bit with pride.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You're the best there is. I can't think of things to distract people nearly as good as you can. We would've all been caught if I'd been the fool."

Ginny nodded along to my words. "Yeah, yeah! I guess I am pretty amazing."

"Yeah you are, Ginny, yeah you are…" I muttered, smiling to Luna, who skipped ahead of us to lead the way.

I wonder if she'll ever catch on. Nah.

:(:(:):(:):(:)(:):(:):(:)(:):(:):

**A/N: Word count: 3,401.**

**Sorry if that took forever. Hope you like this chapter! Is Ron's match good? I didn't really know how to describe Lisa, since she isn't mentioned a lot in the books or movies. I thought her personality would be fun to experiment with.**

**Remember, review and follow and junk! If you want, that is…**

**And if you've read my other story, **_All Because of the Feelings,_**or currently are, I am in the process of rewriting them. Don't freak out, it's mainly just grammatical and spelling errors. Damn homophones. Also I'm adding and taking out sentences, fixing the flow. Changing words and stuff. I started to write that story when I was thirteen, so my writing was premature and….quite barbaric, if I do say so myself.**

**Some of it made me shudder.**

**OH, and I've recently been addicted to watching **_Doctor Who_**, which I highly recommend if you wish to be sleep deprived and bawling your eyes out at the end of season ****_two._****Other than that, it's a really good show. Watch it. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	8. The Dreaded Tickling

**A/N: You guys just make me so happy… 19 follows and 3 reviews overnight? Hasn't even been a day since I updated last! Gosh!**

**And have you guys read the article on Pottermore by Rita Skeeter uploaded today(July 8th)? It. Is. LEGIT.**

**Oh, and Ron is betrothed to Lisa Turpin, in case you didn't figure that out last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:(:)(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Halfway to the Ravenclaw Common Room, I had a realization.

"Guys…luring, trapping and harvesting an ashwinder for its eggs might get a little noisy. And there might be people in the Common Room. Or people sleeping in their dormitories…"

"Oh," Ginny said, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Crap. What do we do now, oh smart one?"

"I dunno," I said. "What do you think, Luna?"

"Well," she said. "I guess we'll have to think of a place that has not many people. Not a Professor's office; too risky…"

We thought for a moment. "The kitchens!" I exclaimed. "The house-elves won't mind, either. Maybe they'll even help."

My two female companions nodded along to my idea, and we changed our course to accommodate our new plans. Once we were there, Luna set up shop immediately, placing her bag on a table by a fireplace and taking things from it.

"So how we gonna do this?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking," said Luna, "that we could start the fire, and then place a mouse covered in essence of jellyfish hanging from the top. Ashwinders typically like jellyfish, I've found."

"Sounds like a good strategy," I said, ignoring the urge to question Luna on the jellyfish idea. "How are we going to catch it?"

"And kill it!" Ginny added.

"Oh no," Luna said, eyes wide and head shaking. "We won't be killing anything."

"Then how are we going to get to its nest and freeze the eggs? They're flammable, you know."

"I was thinking that someone could hold it while someone gets the eggs."

My mouth dropped a bit in shock. "Luna, no one is going to-"

"Nose goes!" Ginny shouted, her index finger poking the bridge of her nose proudly.

"Oh come _on_," I said with my hands on my hips. "How childish do you think we-"

I stopped mid-sentence when I turned around to see both Luna and Ginny holding their noses.

"Looks like Hermione is the lucky winner!" Ginny exclaimed.

"For the hundredth time, if you're caught last you _lose_, Gin, but that's not-"

She waved her hand in the air. "Potato, tomato, you still have to hold the snake."

"Wow, isn't _that _an ironic sentence," Luna mused. I ignored her.

"No, that's not the point; there are plenty of more sensible-"

"Fire it up, Luna!" Ginny bellowed, stepping out of the way and pulling me with her. Luna didn't miss a beat, pointing her wand at the fireplace, and immediately a jet of blue fire beamed out of her wand nonverbally. The fire was so large it reached the top of the fireplace.

"Good thing we didn't put the mouse in first," said Ginny, "it would've been toasted."

"Very right," said Luna. "Why don't we hang it like a stocking?"

"Brilliant!" Gin shouted, snatching the freshly jellyfish-doused mouse from Luna's hands. "Get ready Mione! Never know when it'll pop up!"

I shook my head, suddenly remembering. "This is idiotic. Ashwinders die after laying their eggs; no one needs to catch it. I'll just freeze the eggs after they're laid."

"If you must," Luna said as Ginny muttered, "Spoilsport."

After one mouse was hung 'like a stocking,' another was doused and placed on the ground several feet in front of the fire, which put off no heat, and seemed to shift between shades of blue if you stared at it too long.

"My father taught me the spell the summer after my first year," Luna said, catching me watching it, "to celebrate me getting Ravenclaw."

"How nice," I said, watching it.

"I suppose," she said lightly. "But I did set fire to the sofa."

It took a while for the fire to die, as the serpent typically emerges from the ashes, so we had time to gossip and goof off playing card games and such.

"And I win _again_!" Ginny announced. "Ha!"

"How are you so good at this?" I bristled. "You've _got _to be cheating!"

"Yes, it is quite unlikely for someone to win Exploding Snap five times in a row," Luna murmured.

As she said this, a small hissing noise started to erupt from over the crackling embers. "Shh!" Gin sliced her hand through the air. "Quiet!"

We watched intently as the cold, grey serpent slithered out onto the floor, scanning the room with red eyes before heading to a dark corner.

"Be careful!" Ginny mouthed more than whispered as I tip-toed behind the snake, my two friends at my shoulders.

It curled into a circle and slithered around itself several times before coming to a stop, sniffing at the ground with its tongue. Then we watched it give birth.

"Oi, that's dis_gust_ing!" Gin moaned with her hand on her mouth.

"I dunno," Luna muttered. "It's almost quite beautiful."

After it was done, the creature laid its head onto its eggs. There was a small moment of peace before it started to shudder, its body convulsing violently before it spontaneously burst into flames. A circle of ash remained around the eggs.

"Well," Ginny said. "I can check _that _off my bucket list."

I was so dumbfounded by what I'd just seen that it took me a moment to realize the eggs were heating up. I watched their hue turn redder by the second. Much like Ron when he's mad.

"Hermione, the eggs!" Gin blurted desperately, pointing and jumping a bit. "They're gonna bleeding explode!"

I chuckled and shook my head. "It takes seven days, or a week, for ashwinder eggs to reach the correct heat to produce fire, and then it has to be surrounded by flammable material. I think we're okay."

Nevertheless, as I said this I freezed and contained them. Luna took them from me and put them in her bag, along with everything else she had out.

"Well that was fun," she said, pulling the strap onto her shoulder. "Are you guys up for anything else?"

Somehow we managed to get into the boathouse without being seen, as curfew started minutes after we left the kitchens. I kind of just wanted to go back to my special head girl room, but it didn't really sound good compared to a night with Gin and Luna, even if rule breaking was needed for it to happen. But I need this. Girl time is fun time, and the fun times have not been plentiful.

I just need to ignore everything and take a break from life.

Yup, sounds good. I sighed as I watched Ginny and Luna continue their heated discussion of the best place to tickle someone.

"It's the sides, I'm telling you, it'll get _any_one!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Though you have a nice theory," Luna said, "I think that the feet are the most ticklish part of the body."

Ginny snorted. "That's too old-school. Humans have adapted so far that feet are no longer ticklish, I believe. It's one of those, 'it happens to everyone so it happens to no one,' things. Don't you agree, Hermione?"

"What?" I said, surprised that I was being pulled into the conversation. I haven't spoken since they started their debate. "No, no, I really don't have an opinion on this matter. You two carry on."

"No, I think Ginny was onto something," Luna said. "Hermione might be able to provide us with an answer."

"Me? No, the only thing I can offer is my opinion, and that won't solve anything," I said with a furrowed brow.

"It's not your opinion I was thinking about," Luna said softly. Too softly. Gin got a hideous grin on her face.

"Do you mean…" she trailed off, looking at Luna and sharing a conversation through their expressions.

I started to get dreadfully nervous. "What? What are you two on about? I demand to be answered! You're scaring me!"

Then suddenly, Ginny pounced on me, tearing away at my sides with her fingers.

"Stop- Gin- You- know that I'm- TICKLISH!" I yelled through my laughter. Ginny was sitting by me on the ground, for when she pounced I fell and she came with, and crawled after me when I tried to roll away.

However, there was no escape. I was doomed. Then she stopped, and it took me a good thirty seconds to calm myself and wipe away my tears of mirth. I sat up immediately, propping myself up with my elbows.

"That was uncalled for, Ginevra. Not cool," I said in a serious voice, but Ginny ignored me, turning to Luna instead.

"Okay, now the feet," she said calmly, sitting on my stomach and forcing my arms to my sides with her knees, her hands grabbing my wrists.

"No, stop it! Get off," I whined and struggled, but I knew it was no use. Ginny had the experience of six older brothers to wrestle and play with. I was an only child.

Luna's footsteps neared, and I swear it was the scariest damn thing; not being able to see or know when it was going to happen; the _tickling._ It's going to be a Muggle horror film one day, just you watch.

I threw my feet around in the air, hoping against hope that Luna was as strong as she looked, but before I knew it, the heels of my feet were slammed back onto the ground. Traumatizingly slow, my shoes were slipped off and discarded, my socks peeled back.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Ginny sang, and it wasn't Luna's fingers that swept across my skin, no, _it was a bloody feather._

"Oi, that's not fair, a feather will intensify it," Ginny grumbled over my hysterical cries. I bounced up and down, half struggling, half reacting to the sensation of fur ghosting on my feet. Ginny giggled.

"It's like riding a bull up here, well, more like a small bull. You're not good at fighting people off, Mione. No offence."

"Offence," I wheezed, "_taken_."

"Oh," she muttered. "Sorry?"

My tickling torture went on for roughly the same time that Ginny attacked my sides, and when it was over they retreated as I recovered, shoving my socks and shoes on roughly.

"If you two _ever _do something like that again," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'll kill you."

"Right, right," Ginny said, waving me off. She had her chin in her hand, and was looking up at the ceiling. "What do you think, Luna? More laughter the first or second time?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought as I sat down with a humph.

"I'll have to say…the second time. Definitely."

Gin rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because the second time was feet!"

"So?" Luna replied. "You're obviously only going to pick the first."

Ginny sighed. "I guess we'll just have to do it again."

My eyes widened, and I sprang up from the bench. "No no no! Don't you _dare_!"

"Come on Hermione, don't be so difficult," Ginny said. "It's for the sake of…what's the Muggle word? Sky-ence?"

"Only a few more times…" Luna said, smile crooked. They walked towards me slowly, myself backing away at the same pace. I shook my head.

"You two just stay _back,_" I spat, and finally remembering I was a witch, I pulled out my wand. The door was right behind me, and the light we were using was a giant orb of light Ginny had cast into the air. I cast the counterspell and ran out the door in the same movement, leaving them to weave through the mess of discarded boat things in the dark.

"_Lumos_," I heard Ginny say. Bugger. Or not in the dark.

I cast a quick silencing spell on my feet and ran up the stairs as fast as I could, my destination being my dorms. Sadly they were on the other side of the castle, and Luna will probably go one way, and Ginny the other.

This has to be one of the most terrifying things _ever_. Not only do I have to avoid two of my best girl friends, but I also have to avoid teachers, other students and Filch. If I'm caught by someone of high authority, my heads status could be at stake.

_Oh bugger that, I'm not being bloody tickled again tonight._

Halfway up the stairs I heard the door to the boathouse open.

"Turn off your light," Luna hissed. "We'll be caught!"

So in the dark we ran up the stairs, and I didn't even try to hide the fact that I opened the door, but I had to close it softly so no one would hear it. I cast a quick locking charm on it. That's thirty extra seconds for me.

I chose to go the long route, thinking they'll both run up to the first set of stairs before splitting up. I'll go around and bypass the whole thing. A faint and blurry image of the Marauder's map popped up in my mind. But I'll still have to go up past the Fat Lady's portrait, as the heads room is a staircase up from that.

I'll bet a hundred galleons one of them is going straight there to guard it. I groaned as I rounded another corner. This is going to be a long night. I blew out a puff of air, thinking of possible plans and routes.

I stopped suddenly when I heard a door open. My whole body tensed, and I looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. A broom cupboard caught my eye, and I threw myself inside as quietly as possible, hurriedly casting every locking spell I knew at it.

My heart thudded in my ears as footsteps approached me, too loud to be Luna's or Ginny's. I'm not sure if I should be relieved or worried. Thinking fast, I bewitched a broom to look like the wall behind me, setting it down as close to my front as I could get. I made it as tall as the room.

I was sandwiched between the two walls, holding my breath as the doorknob jiggled. A spell was shot at it, and then more jiggling, then more spells…

I counted one minute and forty-seven seconds before the door was opened, and light flooded the small space. I dared not move. Five seconds after it opened, the door shut. I exhaled, resting my forehead on one of the walls.

I debated with myself for three seconds whether or not to wait before exiting the room. The burning need to get back to my room overpowered my common sense, so I left the cupboard, opening and closing the door slowly. Then I turned and sharply connected with a body.

A short squeak left my body, and as my wand was out in front of me, it collided with the person first. And as I had been frightened, my wand emitted a small flame, scorching a hole into the person's shirt. Dear Merlin I hope it's a student.

"Aggh!" he (as I could faintly see a masculine, tall outline in the dark. Also the voice was definitely not feminine) shrieked. "Bloody Salazar!"

Wait. I _know _that voice. I opted to take my opportunity to run, maneuvering past the boy and running as fast as I could. But then he was right behind me, his footsteps not necessarily loud, but noisy enough to wake a sleeping professor.

Shit, if he doesn't catch me, then someone else will. When I rounded my next corner, I flattened myself against it, and when I hypothesized he was close, I stuck out my hand.

"Ooph," he moaned as I grabbed him by the collar and jerked him against the wall. "Leggo!"

"_Lumos_," I muttered, letting the light engulf us long enough for me to confirm my suspicions. "_Nox_."

"Granger, what the _hell _are you doing running around past curfew?"

"Will you be quiet Draco?" I hissed. "And I can ask you the same thing."

I faintly saw him shrug. "I like midnight strolls. Your turn."

"Me too," I lied. He scoffed.

"Bullshit. Now tell me why you're running around like the Dark Lord's been resurrected," he said, leaning closer so that his features were more prominent.

"You'd be just as frantic if your friends were out to get you," I murmured, somewhat embarrassed about my situation now that I'm talking about it. "And if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my dorm."

I started to walk away, but all it took for me to stop was a hand on my shoulder. Damn curse.

"Hermione," he drawled. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Why don't you stay a while?"

I closed my eyes as I turned around. "What do you want? I'm tired."

"Nothing," he said in a lazy voice. "It's just not often that we're alone, and your friends can't interrupt us, since you're avoiding them…"

"What the hell are you implying?" I growled, my anger temporarily shutting off the curse.

"_Nothing, _darling," he said with a toothy smirk, backing me up into the wall and twirling a piece of my hair around his finger as his other hand rested on the wall by my head. "_Nothing_ at all."

I fumed internally. He only wants to rile me up. Staying _mostly _silent will irk him the most.

"Why're you so close to me," I said bluntly, pushing at his chest, which was nearly against mine, a bit. My breath pelted his neck, and he let out the tiniest of shivers.

"Do you realize that all the years we've fought, in our most intense fights we've gotten this close?" he murmured.

I narrowed my eyes a bit. "What are you saying?"

"_Nothing._" He smirked. "Just that you shouldn't be uncomfortable right now; we've been this close before."

"Yeah, but we were biting at each other's throats," I said before I could stop it. Poor choice of words, that was. He raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind if we did that now," he whispered, our noses almost touching. I sucked in a breath, waiting. Any second now he'll pull away, he'll step back and smirk. Say something snarky.

But he didn't. He just kept on getting closer, and closer… And I couldn't take it anymore. I placed both palms on his chest, fisted the fabric in them and jerked him back so he was at arm's length. He scowled, grabbed my wrists and threw them to the side.

"Hell, Granger," he spat. I could tell he was having trouble controlling the volume of his voice. "We're bloody betrothed-" He leant down to whisper in my ear. "-_one day we're going to have sex._" He stepped back before I could shove at him. "Fucking _snogging _me isn't going to destroy your morals."

He bared his teeth at me in a nasty snarl, but before I could snap something back, hurried and quickening footsteps sounded in my ears. I looked up at Malfoy, eyes wide, and before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed his hand and started to run.

About five steps in I cast fresh silencing spells on our feet.

"Bloody-"

"Shh!" I hissed, cutting him off. I looked around the corridor, moaning lightly when I couldn't see any doors. So we kept running until Malfoy abruptly stopped and pulled me behind a tapestry.

"Whoever it is isn't even running after us," he whispered sharply in my ear. "All they heard was our conversation, and some of our footsteps. We wait here until they pass."

I nodded slowly. "But what if they see a bulge in the-"

"Oh for _fuck's sake_," he muttered, reaching his arm around to charm the fabric. "There."

I bit my lip, looking down at my shoes. It was then that I noticed I still had his hand in mine. I quickly discarded it, not looking at him for several moments.

It was slightly awkward being that close to Malfoy after the night's previous events.

"This is boring," he moaned, resting his forehead on top of my hair.

I closed my eyes and spoke through my teeth. "This was _your _idea."

"Yeah, but I'm regretting it. I bet they're not even going to come this way. Let's leave."

The memory of what happened when I didn't wait properly the last time came back to me. "No."

He slid his arms around my shoulders. "Hermione-"

"No," I said, pinching his sleeve at the wrist and placing his arms back at his sides.

"If we're going to stay here, then can we at least sn-"

_"__No._"

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: Word count: 3,408.**

**Sorry if that was a long wait. I didn't really know what to write, but then I wrote like 7/8ths of this in the same day, so…**

**As always, review, follow and favorite…If you ****_want_****, that is...it'd make my day, JUST SAYIN. Also if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong/right…I will never know. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	9. Malfoy Knows about the Dreaded Tickling

**A/N: FIFTY, FIFTY, FIFTY! WE'VE PAST FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY! (Angels sing in the background) PAST FIFTY REVIEWS, FIFTY RE-VEE-EWWS! *Ahem***

**Sorry bout the above.**

**Okay, my day is made now. Just found out that All Because of the Feelings , my first fanfic, is now in a community. That's the first time that's ever happened to me. I'm so happy right now:)**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):**

"Well you're no fun at all," Malfoy grumbled.

"Again, Draco, I'm trying to avoid death tonight, so if you'd kindly shut it-"

"Death? I thought you said it was your friends?" he asked with crossed arms.

"Well yeah," I said defensively, parroting his movements. "They're gonna bloody kill me! Ever heard of death by tickling?" I regretted it the moment it was out of my mouth.

Malfoy suddenly burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. My eyes widened, and I hurriedly cast silencing charms around us.

"What's so bloody fun-"

"_Tickling?_" he gasped. "You're running through the castle, talking- talking bloody fucking _strategies _for a third wizarding war, and it's all because of _tickling_?"

I pursed my lips and kept my chin high, though my pride was almost nonexistent, being so battered and all.

"You don't know how damn scary Ginny and Luna can be. If they were after you, you'd freaking run too," I said with a twinge of anger in my voice.

He started laughing harder. "Lovegood and the Weaselette? _That's _who's chasing you?"

"Hey, they're scary-"

"Lovegood is scary?" he said in disbelief. "Yeah, sure."

"No, she is!" I exclaimed. "Just imagine her and Gin coming at you, feather in hand and crooked smile taking over her features." I shivered for added effect. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"That's kind of pathetic, Granger. _Tickling…_" he trailed off, shaking his head. I bit back the urge to correct him with my first name.

"Really? I wasn't the one afraid of Professor Moody for half the year," I muttered.

"Didn't he turn out to be some Death Eater in disguise?"

I stayed silent, but Malfoy didn't call me out on it, surprisingly. Instead there was silence, but something about it prevented it from being awkward. It was too…devious. I imagine it's the feeling a mother gets when her kids are being too quiet.

"Hermione…" he said with a smirk. "Where exactly…did they _tickle _you?"

I hated the way he said _tickle_, raising his eyebrows and clicking his tongue when he did.

"What, no," I spluttered, trying to shut my literally cursed mouth. "Not the- not the s-s-s-s-"

I slapped my hand over my mouth and bit my finger. _Just scream a random body part!_

"Elbows!"

I'm a fucking idiot. Please kill me, _someone _please kill me.

"Elbows," he repeated blankly. I nodded feverously. He rolled his eyes. "I'll just guess then."

Then he had me against the wall in a flash, fingers poking all over my body. I couldn't help but kneel over when he got me just on top of the hip bone. A large smile was plastered on my face. I took in short breaths so I wouldn't laugh, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, more mirth to his voice I ever thought possible. Then his hands shot up my shirt and started to torture my sides. He tutted at me when I tried to slap him away.

"Hermione, Hermione…" he muttered. "It's your fault. Never reveal your weaknesses to the enemy."

I couldn't respond, as I was having trouble breathing. I tried really hard not to kill my smile and not to laugh because I was very aware of how flirtatious this looked to an outsider. But he wasn't really flirting with me, right? Tickling is no laughing matter.

Wait, that came out wrong.

"You bastard," I managed to wheeze out, though I don't know if it counted as audible English in Malfoy's ears. Killing me by just the sides seemed to bore him, so he started blowing in my ear and dragging his face down my neck, particularly the tip of his nose. The worst part was that he was laughing along with me, making us seem like some blasted hormonal couple that feeds each other grapes. Euugh.

In my efforts to free myself from the evil that was Malfoy, I leant heavily to one side, but he just kept following and following. So really it was no wonder that we slipped and landed in an ungraceful heap on the group, the laughing never-ending. I tried to kick him off, but he just straddled my thighs, all the while still tickling. The laughter was starting to hurt, not to mention the probably forming bruises from falling. Tears were appearing in the corners of my eyes.

But everything stopped suddenly when the tapestry was thrown to the side, revealing two gaping prefects. One was a Slytherin, one a Hufflepuff. I was lucky that my rounds were with Orla Quirke, the seventh year Head Girl. I can't imagine a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff ever getting along.

"Malfoy?" the Slytherin blurted. "I overheard Goyle, but I never thought-"

Malfoy jumped to his feet. "Talking behind my back now, are we Harper?" Malfoy spat, somehow intimidating the younger boy who had the power to land us in detention. I had to respect that, seeing as I was bowing my head in shame, currently. Well, as much as you could bow your head while lying on the ground.

"Granger?" Zacharias Smith said, disrupting the Slytherin's feud. I stood up so he wouldn't be talking down on me. "So Padma _was _right-"

"I didn't give you permission to talk, Smith," Malfoy growled before turning back to Harper. "And I don't want you talking about this. Either of you. One word and you're both _dead_."

"We're still going to have to deduct points," Zacharias spat. "So that'll be-"

"You're not deducting points from my house," Harper interjected. "I let Bones slide, so you're letting Malfoy slide."

They glared at each other a moment. "Fine. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"What?" I exclaimed. "That's not fair! You can't punish me and not him!"

Harper raised an eyebrow at me. "Yelling at a prefect? That'll be another five points. Tut tut, Miss Head Girl."

I scowled at them, face red. Malfoy smirked at me, and I chose that moment to walk off, lest he decide to drag me somewhere and tickle me again. But Malfoy didn't seem to get I was ditching him, because he followed.

I stopped walking to turn to him. "Go back to your hole, Malfoy. Never should've seen you tonight in the first place," I said angrily.

"Trouble in paradise?" Harper teased.

"There is no paradise," I spat back without pause, speed walking away.

"Oooh, Malfoy you got a feisty one," Smith said as I rounded the corner, but I was too tired to think of something to yell back.

I heard Malfoy make some sort of response, but I couldn't distinguish it as I was already too far away. I had been expecting Ginny or Luna to be waiting in front of the portrait, but it was vacant. Being too frustrated to care, I slipped inside and ran to my room, moaning and dragging my hands down my face once the door was closed.

Merlin, have I mention how much I hate Draco Malfoy?

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

The next morning I wasn't sure if Ginny and Luna were going to pursue me with the intentions of making me laugh my guts out, so I came to the Great Hall wearily, avoiding the busy hallways. The moment I stepped inside, something was off. Things seemed…too quiet. I raised my eyebrow at my friends, who were looking at me oddly as I sat down.

"What," I asked the group in general. "You lot act as if there's a bug in my hair or something."

No one responded. "Well go on," I said, a bit irritated. "Spit it out!"

"What _you _need to spit out is Malfoy's tongue," Lavender said with a smug smirk. Parvati laughed.

I was speechless for a moment, but then I was angry. "Look, I know we're betrothed, but there is _no need _to be making up stories-"

Parvati snorted. "Stories? Padma was with Zach early this morning- they're together, you know- and you know what he told her? He told her that he was out on his rounds when he sees limbs poking out from beneath a tapestry, and when he pulled it back Malfoy was straddling you. His face was buried in your neck, he said. How come you were so cozy with him?"

I scowled, trying to catch Smith's eye from the Hufflepuff table. I'll kill him.

My scowl was gone when I realized they wanted an explanation. "We weren't, _well_, maybe he was on me, but it wasn't like that, and- I mean, it could've looked like that was what was going on, but it wasn't. He was- um, we were just…" I stumbled for words, looking into my friends' astounded faces. Seamus and Dean kept looking at each other and smirking.

"Look Hermione," Seamus said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of! So someone caught ya snogging your betrothed. Big deal. Plenty of other couples do it. All I can say is that Malfoy's one lucky bastard."

I flushed, words coming even harder now. "No, no, Seamus we weren't _snogging_, Merlin no, we haven't kissed yet, and-"

"Yet?" Lavender said with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to be bloody married, Lavender, so it's bound to happen," I snapped, my face red from embarrassment and irritation.

"Yes, but you don't have to. I heard Sally-Anne talking- she's matched with Hopkins, _Slytherin_, and she was describing this Muggle procedure where male sperm is placed inside a female egg without sex involved. I'm sure you've heard-"

"Oh but that takes the fun out of it," Malfoy drawled from behind me. I closed my eyes and groaned as he squeezed in next to me, shoving Neville a bit as he did.

"Draco, can't we just have lunch together instead?" I muttered. He slid his arm around my shoulders, causing me to tense up.

"But that way I can't talk with your friends. You know I've been meaning to get to know them, _love_," he said a bit too loudly. Parvati made eye contact with her sister from the Ravenclaw table.

"Please, can you just-"

"So what were you lot talking about?" Malfoy asked, completely ignoring me. I shrugged his arm off, moodily chewing my bacon.

"Well," Lavender said with an eager look on her face. "We were actually discussing you two and your little escapade last night."

Malfoy chuckled, and I suddenly wondered why he was being so light-humored about this. He threatened to kill Harper and Smith last night. Maybe he just wants to make my life hell.

"What do you want to know?" Yes, he definitely wants to make my life hell.

"Were you snogging?" Dean asked bluntly. "Because Hermione keeps denying it."

He was silent a moment, and I honestly had no idea what he was going to say. I really didn't expect him to tell the truth.

"No, we weren't," he said calmly, making Parvati and Lavender's faces fall. "But I was tickling her."

"Oh Merlin," I muttered, covering my face with my hands. I don't want to see their reactions. Ginny, who was on my other side, nudged me with her elbow in an, _hey I get it! _kind of way.

"Tickling?" Neville said a bit quietly. I looked up at him, my chin in my hands. "As in…"

He stretched his arms in front of him and jiggled his fingers about. Malfoy nodded.

"Yeah. _Hermione _is _very _ticklish, did you know?" he asked with an amused smirk, looking at me when he drug out my name. They did in fact know, what with all the times they've ganged up on me in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron do it frequently.

No one said anything, so Malfoy had the bright idea to demonstrate.

"See watch," he said, grabbing my sides and smiling when I jumped, screeching. It took me about ten seconds to successfully shove him off. I buried my head into Ginny's shoulder; face the color of her hair.

"Please kill me," I whispered, very aware of all the eyes that were on me.

No one spoke for a good twenty seconds.

"That's officially the weirdest fucking thing I've ever seen," Dean muttered. Parvati smacked the back of his head.

"First, language! Second, it's not weird, it's cute!" she scolded.

"Sorry dear," he muttered as Malfoy threw his merry demeanor out the window with a scowl, talking through his teeth.

"I am not _cute_. Cute is not me, and it is not something that I am. Clear?" he growled.

Parvati didn't look phased. "Sure."

He rolled his eyes, turning his attention to me. "Hermione dear, why so embarrassed?"

I chose to glare as a response.

"Wait, but why were you each up after curfew, _tickling, _as you say?" Lavender asked.

"I was taking a stroll when I ran into her-" He pointed at me with his thumb, arching his head slightly. "-who was running for her life. We fought a bit, and then we talked. She mentioned Ginger here-" He gave a pointed look to Ginny. "-and Lovegood were chasing her. Said something about_ tickling experiments._ Thought I'd see why she was so freaked out," Malfoy finished with a slight shrug in a _why do you even give a shit, who gives a shit, everybody just chill _kind of voice.

"You didn't have to bloody attack me," I spat.

He smirked at me. "But darling, you set yourself up for it. If you wouldn't have mentioned it I wouldn't have done it. Simple."

"You still didn't have to attack me," I said, annoyed.

"But-"

"_Where's the fun in that?_" I finished for him with a tired sigh. "Yeah, I know Draco."

Parvati was smiling at me when I looked up. "What?"

"You two are just _so _adorable," she breathed. I scrunched my nose up.

"Okay, I'm done. See you guys later," I said in a disgusted tone, grabbing an apple before I left.

"Guess I'm leaving too," Malfoy said, barely a hair behind me. "See you Gryffindorks never."

I stopped walking about halfway to the Great Hall's entrance. Malfoy bumped into me from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked with an edge. Got to stay angry, if I'm angry, then I can tell him off and make my mistake. If I'm not angry, then he'll take me somewhere to…to _tickle _me or something. Angry is good.

He shrugged. I blew out a puff of air, looking behind him to see people starting to get curious. If I'm going to yell at him, like hell it's going to be in front of a crowd. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside the Hall, but not before he and his friends had an unspoken conversation that included highly raised eyebrows and an expression, for his sake, I hope to never see again.

"Malfoy, you can't just come up and talk to my friends-"

"Why not?" he asked with fake curiosity. "I thought we were getting along rather well."

"Okay," I said after taking a big breath. "Let me rephrase. You can't just come up and _embarrass me_ in front of everyone. And it's not in my knowledge that Slytherins openly show affection, let alone _tickle_. Aren't your friends going to pick on you now?"

He shook his head side to side. "No. Not unless they want a nice curse up their-"

I had the sudden odd urge to press my finger to his lips, but I refrained, waving it around in the air instead. "I get the idea."

"Right then. So no hard feelings?"

"Yes hard feelings!" I exclaimed. "You can't just do something like that and expect me not to be angry-"

"Hey," he said angrily, snarling in my face. "Who do you think they're talking about in there? Me and my tickling, or you and how you're so quick to turn your back on your friends to snog a Slytherin? _You're welcome_."

I was shocked silent as I watched him watch away, snarl still present and hands buried deep in his pockets. He was actually thinking about me, and he did something nice? Without the knowledge of a reward? Where the hell did this joker stash the real Draco Malfoy?

Holy _shit _I'm confused.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Classes with Malfoy that day were awkward, and he glared at me when I stared at him during supper. I'd usually blame my curse, but I was legitly thinking about him that time.

Malfoy seemed to be in a grumpy mood after our discussion, and I was too embarrassed by it to talk to Gin about it, so I was left to try and decipher it myself.

However, through all my mental charts and graphs, the immature face of Ginevra Weasley kept popping up and gasping, "Oh. My. _Godric. _HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!"

And that's not getting me anywhere. Instead I tried the idea that Malfoy simply thinks I'll like him more, and he'll thus get a snogging session. That'll be his reward. And if that snake thinks I'm _that _easy, then I'll just have to…

To curse him? However badly I want to, I hardly think that's appropriate, seeing as he was only trying to _woo _me, if my assumptions are correct.

But I don't want him to woo me. But we're getting married. But I can just do the Muggle thing Lavender was talking about. But that would mean a life without ever experiencing physical love. But would love with Malfoy be love at all?

But but but but but! Ugh!

I can feel a headache coming on. Maybe Harry is right. I do think too much.

Malfoy was most likely just doing a nice thing for me because we're stuck with each other, and a lifetime spent fighting is useless.

I sighed, glad that I figured it out. Mostly. Possibly. _Unless…_

"Shut up!" I ordered myself, startling the group of Ravenclaws on the other side of the Library, who gave me positively _fun _looks.

I rested my forehead on the top of my textbook. I haven't even read anything since I sat down. Waste of time. Useless.

Then Luna was suddenly in my line of vision, and I watched her warily as she sat down across from me. Her feather necklace seemed to mock me.

"Thinking about Draco?" she asked softly. My eyes widened, and I jerked back a bit in my seat at her bluntness.

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't, but I do now," she said with a smile. I shook my head at her once with my eyes closed.

"You know, you should give him a chance," she said when I didn't reply. "Sure he's been a little rude and impractical, but he never bullies you anymore… He doesn't start fights with you. I think he just needs some time to come to terms with things."

I gaped at Luna. "I-I can't just throw out everything he's done and go off skipping in the sunset! He hasn't even properly apologized," I said, scandalized.

Luna smiled sadly, cocking her head to the side. "Not yet, at least."

And with that, she was out of her seat and gone. I don't think I'm getting any studying in tonight.

Groaning loudly, I shoved everything into my bag and left for an early attempt at sleep.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):**

**A/N: Word count: 3,200.**

**This chapter is pretty short (3,198 words [not including the a/ns]) :P Oh well. I got it out way faster than the other ones though! Gotta give me some cred for that! Yeah…**

**Still review all the same. Like it, love it, want some more of it? Tell me! It's… *wheeze* the only… *wheeze* …way!**

**So Hermione's curse is ending on Friday (the one in her world) and it's currently Wednesday (in her world), but the next chapter will most likely start on Thursday, as I'm not keen on the idea of writing about Hermione as she sleeps. :\ Yeah. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	10. A Party that made the Tables Flip

**A/N: Woah woah woah, we're in the double digits now (as in chapters). Whoot, whoot! Also over 100 favorites! *Stands up and kicks chair in excitement all the while with excessive fist-pumping***

**And **puasluoma **, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being a virgin. I didn't mean it like that, promise! Draco just teases Hermione any way he can, and it's only embarrassing to her because it was Malfoy that suggested something sexual(and the way he said it, can you imagine?), and what he says next doesn't help, either. (Chapter six, if you guys are wondering.)**

**I mean, I am one, and so are **_**most of**_**my friends (thank goodness, since **_**most of **_**us are pretty too young for that).**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

I have two more bloody days. _Two more_, and I'm free! It's so close, I can practically taste it.

The things I'm going to shout at Malfoy, _Merlin_, he should hide Friday night. I'm probably going to call him 'Malfoy' about a hundred times. Just to do it without having to be angry will be a fabulous feeling.

And I won't have to worry about being trapped by him anymore! I'll just silence and move him out of my way with my wand, _oh the glory of it!_ I think I might even have to curse at him, just cause I can. In a calm voice, I can finally tell him how much I hate him. No yelling is needed, and no irritating need to hex him to Mars. Just calm, simply venomous name-calling.

I feel like a kid anticipating Christmas.

For the most of my advanced Ancient Ruins class, I had a large grin on my face. _Two more _momentarily became my motivation, my motto. It played through my head like a broken record, and if anyone asked what I was thinking about, since my grin was quite daydream-like, I would just repeat those words, and all would be well in my mind. In theirs they'd be thinking two _what_? But I won't explain even if they ask; I couldn't care less.

Ginny flourished in my good mood, and for the whole duration of lunch, we played Exploding Snap, Wizards Chess and multiple Muggle card games my mother had given me. It was slightly a shame, though. I hadn't eaten breakfast with Malfoy. That means supper with him in the Great Hall. Bugger.

But I can't let that get me down now, no siree! I've got one more fascinating class, then all I have to do is scarf down some food next to Malfoy, watch him take a bite and leave. Then I'll be free, and once a shared breakfast is over the next day, I can avoid him until that night. Yes, things are finally looking good.

_Two more._

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Why do I even plan to stay positive anymore? I already know Malfoy's going to fuck it up somehow.

Okay, so currently I'm in the Slytherin dorms, sitting on Malfoy's lap. Let me explain.

I was planning on dragging his sorry arse over to the Gryffindor table, but then I remembered the tickling incident, so I chose to drop it and comply with the pale hand that was dragging me by the wrist to sit at the Slytherin table. Normally you're not allowed to intermingle at dinner, but with McGonagall's efforts for House Unity and the Law, she's letting it slide. She kinda has to with the latter excuse.

Ginny gave me a sorry look, so I shrugged in a _whatcha gonna do_ type of way. I was planning on hurrying the hell up anyway.

Malfoy was still acting like a spoilt toddler who had been denied a toy. But I preferred it this way because he didn't try to talk to or bother me in any form or fashion. He just sat staring at his food and occasionally conversed with Zabini. Bloody Zabini.

But then three bloody Slytherins had to ruin the awkward peace by announcing a party in their Common Room.

"Yeah," one was saying, "it's gonna be good. We stocked up on Firewhiskey last week, and Harper's got the newest _Weird Sisters _album."

"And anytime with everyone together is a good time," the second one said.

"Draco, you're gonna be there, right?" number three said. "You're always good at parties. Remember when-"

"Shut it if you know what's good for you," Malfoy growled, shooting a pointed look at me.

"Oi, she can come too!" said number two. "It'd be better that way. It wouldn't be good if people started telling rumors the day after, and Granger here won't know if they're true or not."

Number one nodded. "Definitely. There's probably going to be a lot of other houses there, anyway 'cause of the Law and all that House Unity shit."

Gears seemed to be turning in Malfoy's head. "Looks like we've got plans tonight, Granger," he said with smirk.

I looked down at my plate, knowing he was going to win. "_Hermione_," I grumbled lowly.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

After supper I had tried to run off and hide in my dorm, but Malfoy followed me. I definitely wasn't going to let him overhear my password, or let him know where the Heads dorms were for that matter, so I didn't try it. Instead I turned to him.

"Draco, I don't want to go to a party. I need to study," I said with malice, but the curse made me sound pouty.

"But I do, so we're going," he stated. My fingers flexed.

"Why do you want to go?" I asked, trying to sidetrack the curse from agreeing.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Booze, friends and loud music. It's the dream." He said it in a way that indicated it was most definitely _not _the dream. He just wants to bloody get back at me for blowing my top at him.

"But there'll be so many _people _there," I said in a disgusted somehow cheery tone. He raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And," I said slowly, thinking up a plan. "We won't be alone."

"No, we won't," he said carelessly. I groaned internally. Like hell I was going to flirt him. I'd rather just put up with some drunken Slytherin idiots.

Once we were there, Malfoy sat himself in an armchair and pulled me with him. So that's how I ended up aboard _S.S. Malfoy's Lap _without a lifeboat or radio to call for help. Merlin save me.

I didn't really know what to do but twiddle my thumbs as Malfoy conversed and laughed with his friends. Multiple times he tried to offer me Firewhiskey, but I'll be damned if I take one sip. I don't hold alcohol well. Malfoy didn't seem to care, as he had a whole bottle to himself.

Then a joke was told that was apparently _so _funny, because he leant forward and buried his face into my neck before laughing. My body went rigid, and I eyed him from the corner of my vision. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked at me, his eyes going in and out of focus. He's fucking drunk. I would laugh if he wasn't currently holding me captive with his arms tightly wound around my waist.

"That wasss funny, My-yawn-ee," he slurred. My lips tightened.

"You're drunk," I stated. He laughed joyfully, his hand coming up from underneath my arm to cup my cheek.

"Isn't it great?" he asked, blinking heavily.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Oi, lighten up Granger," Zabini said, taking a breather from snogging Daphnee. "Have some fun for a change!"

I got the idea he was a bit tipsy.

"Yeah," Malfoy whispered in my ear. "_Fun_."

I cringed when his Firewhiskey-lined breath hit my face. "No," I said lightly, fighting the curse with all my might. "I think it's time for me to go."

Then I stood up and started to weave my way out, but Malfoy suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

"Holy-" I exclaimed, turning around hastily so I could steady him. He seemed to be having trouble standing, and I had a feeling that if he went down, I was going down too. He chuckled, slinging his arms over my shoulders.

"Looks like we're dancing," he muttered.

"How much did you drink?" I asked, suddenly cursing myself for not monitoring Malfoy and his idiotic ways.

"Only a few bottles," he slurred. "Where're we going?"

"You're not going anywhere," I said, taking his arms off me and holding him by the elbows, checking to see if he could stand on his own. He seemed to manage, so I started walking off again.

"My-yawn-eeee!" he called after me, but I didn't turn around until I heard a squeal. I was just in time to see Malfoy and some petite, blue eyed girl fall to the ground, their mouths colliding somewhere in the middle.

They didn't separate for three seconds, and when his mouth was finally free, Malfoy's surprised voice slurred out, "Well _hell-_o!"

Then he made her giggle by giving her a wink and a smirk, something the Firewhiskey hadn't affected.

I didn't realize I was breathing heavy and clutching my wand until I blasted them apart, running out of the dungeons in a haze. Distinctly I heard Malfoy cursing, and Zabini saying something, but it didn't matter. I need to get to my dorm.

I let out a howl the moment I shut the door, clutching my hair and panting wide-eyed.

Why did it hurt so much? Why do I feel as if I've been stabbed in the chest? It must be the Law's magic, or…or…

Oh who am I kidding? My husband-to-be just kissed a girl and winked at her. I have the right to be as fucking upset- _and angry_\- as I want.

_When he's sober, he's a dead man. _I threw a vase of flowers against the wall, grinning at the odd satisfaction it gave me.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

It wouldn't really have been that bad if the whole school didn't know about it the next morning, and it wasn't even that accurate. Everyone was talking about how Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass had snogged at the Slytherin party, and about how Hermione Granger had thrown a fit and cursed them before running off in tears.

I don't like it when people talk about my personal life. It's so much harder to deal with something horrid when everyone knows about it, and especially when _everyone _wants to talk to you and make you feel better.

Ginny knew this, so she didn't pester me, knowing I'll tell her anyway. Which I did, and she gave me a quick but warm hug before we entered the Great Hall. I'd rather not skip breakfast and have everyone assume I'm in my dorm crying my eyes out. Facing everyone is better.

I glared at Malfoy from across the room to find him openly staring at me, a sad and tired look on his face. It threw me, to say the least. He's not the one to show emotions.

About halfway through breakfast I left, annoyed by not only Malfoy's stare, but Lavender and Parvati's pity looks. Ginny came with me, and we were planning on going to the library, but she was currently trying to persuade me into going out to the lake.

"But Gin, I need to check out some books," I said determinedly.

Ginny copied my determined tone onto her face and added to it. "Mione, can't we just study what you've got? There's like ten books already in there!"

And she wasn't lying. Undetectable extending charm. I patted my bag lovingly.

I sighed. "But I still need another one for that-"

"Hermione!" We both turned around to see Malfoy running up from behind us. I frowned at Ginny.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked calmly. He pouted a bit.

"Call me Draco, and I wanted to apologize. What I did was completely uncalled for and I promise-"

"_Call me Draco?_" Ginny asked with a wide smile as something clicked in her eyes. "_Hermione_. Call. Me. _Draco_!"

I looked at her oddly.

"_I'm_ Draco, Ginger idiot," Malfoy spat, turning back to me. "But I really am sorry, Hermione. I was drunk and I never should have gone in the first place because I knew you didn't want to go. Will you please forgive me?"

I stared curiously at him a minute and readjusted my bag strap on my shoulder. "Um-"

"I can hold that," he said, snatching my bag and looking at me expectantly for a response.

"_Call me Draco_," Ginny whispered in my ear, and I gasped. Then I started laughing.

Malfoy had the curse now. It passed to him when I got jealous at the party. I looked up at his uncharacteristically smiling face and started laughing again.

"Man, Hermione!" Ginny said. "You must've been pretty ticked last night! He's so whipped!"

Malfoy scowled at her. "I am _not_."

"Yeah you are," Ginny spat back.

"No I'm not."

"_Yeah,_ you are."

"_No_, I'm not!"

"Stop it you two," I interrupted. "I'll think about it Malfoy. Give me my bag back."

He frowned. "_Draco_, and I'll just carry it for you."

"I'm perfectly capable. Besides, I don't want you coming with us."

His face fell as he handed it over. "I really am sorry," he muttered, kicking his feet with downcast eyes.

"That's for me to debate," I said before taking Ginny by the arm and walking off.

She started laughing hysterically when we rounded the corner.

"Sweet Merlin," she wheezed. "How long do you reckon he'll be like that?"

"Well," I said, grabbing my chin. "It didn't last over a minute, but I was pretty pissed, so I'd say three days with him acting just like that."

We shared a look and started laughing again.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Classes today were…different. Malfoy had the audacity to sit by me in every subject we had together. The teachers were a bit flabbergasted, but with the rumors that have been surrounding the two of us within the last few days, probably everyone at Hogwarts knows that we are betrothed.

The first time he tried to sit by me, I outright told him that I'd rather sit by a hippogriff, emphasis on the hippogriff. But then he sat down in a seat near mine, proceeding to stare and pout at me the _entire time,_ no matter how many glares I gave him.

And he always snatched whatever objects that I was holding or carrying and demanded that he held them for me. He even grabbed several books, one of which I was currently reading.

"Look Malfoy-"

"Draco," he said with a nod of his head.

I sighed. He did call me Hermione when I was under that curse, so…

"Draco," I grumbled. "You can sit by me next period, _but_-" His face had lightened up, and was about to interrupt me. "-you can't stare at me, and you have to do your share of work. Deal?"

I just can't work with a Malfoy breathing down my neck. If we compromise, it'll be better. I hope.

He nodded his head several times. I half smiled out of relief. "Good."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

"But _Mione-_"

"No Draco, please. It's for your sake as well. You're going to hate me after you're back to normal and remember making a fool of yourself in Hogsmeade over me. Besides, Harry and Ron said that they were going to stay the weekend. I'm going to be around them a lot."

"I don't care. I just won't talk to them. I'll talk to you," he said confidently, as if he just solved the problem.

I was about to tell him one of the many numerous things are most likely to go wrong when Ginny popped up behind me, very cheery. She's been nothing but smiles since Harry told her he was coming.

"Hey Mione, hey Malfoy," she said in a sing-song voice. Malfoy nodded in her direction. "What are we talking about?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade this weekend with Hermione and her lot," Malfoy said.

"No, no he's not," I said hurriedly. "He just thinks he is."

"Oi," Ginny said, momentarily placing her hands on her hips. "I'm a part of your lot, as Malfoy put it, and I say he can come."

"Thank you, Ginger," Malfoy said, smiling at me smugly.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed. "But it's not fair to him, he's not himself."

"Think about it," she whispered in my ear. "He can carry the shopping!"

"But you've got Harry to do that."

"Yeah, but you don't have a Harry," she said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to buy anything," I said, coping her tone.

We didn't seem to be whispering quiet enough. "I can buy you something," Malfoy cut in.

"No, that's fine. You don't have to," I said with a wave of my hand.

"But I've got plenty of extra money, and we're going to share everything one day, so it's not like it matters."

I thought about how to word my answer. "Yes, but I don't need anything right now. Thank you for offering, Draco."

I turned to Ginny before he could answer. "I am _not _letting him tag along so that Harry and Ron can laugh at him. He did no such thing to me when I was like that, so I'm not going to do it to him," I said with my arms crossed.

Ginny scrunched her nose before sighing. "Yeah, I guess it would mess with my morals if I belittled someone in a vulnerable state."

"Exactly," I said, glad that she understood.

Malfoy seemed a bit distraught. "Hermione!" he moaned. "We never do _anything _together!"

I closed my eyes a moment. "Draco, if I promise to study with you in the library every night you ask, will you drop the Hogsmeade issue?"

He bit his tongue in thought. "Yup! See you tonight!"

I groaned as he walked away. Ginny patted my back.

"There, there. At least you know he won't make you mad for three days," she said reassuringly.

I snorted. "That's hardly a condolence. I'd rather have a snarky, cunning Malfoy that sometimes offends me with the truth than _this _arse kissing ferret."

"Sounds like someone has a crush!" Ginny sang. I slapped her arm.

"Stop being so immature! I just know what version of Malfoy I like better, that's all," I said defensively.

"Would you like to list his good and bad qualities while having a pajama party?"

"No thanks Gin," I said, not quite sure if she was being serious or not.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

After a quick lunch with Malfoy in the kitchens, as I didn't trust neither him nor my friends as he is with curse, I went to my dorm to be alone until classes started again. I just needed five measly minutes to myself. I played with Crookshanks, read for pleasure, and made some nice tea.

But then Ginny was knocking on my door, screaming for help. I thought someone had died, but no, she just forgot about her essay that's due in fifteen minutes. I sighed as I brought out my quill.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Malfoy smiled and waved me over when I spotted him in the library. He was in the back, sitting a few tables away from my favorite spot.

"Hey Hermione," he hollered happily. I nodded as a substitute for a greeting, sitting down across from him.

I started taking notes from one of my books as I waited for him to start working, but he was just watching me with the corners of his mouth slightly turned upward.

I decided to break the silence. It seemed a bit awkward on my part.

"So whatcha got there?" I asked with my head bobbing in the direction of his parchment and books.

"Oh, I just grabbed these randomly off the shelves. I used to-" He stopped talking suddenly, lips firmly shut. He glanced at my book. "What are you reading?"

I gave him a suspicious look, but didn't inquire on his unfinished sentence. If he didn't want to tell me something so bad that he fought his curse for it, then I wasn't going to push it. Yet.

"Several books on the history of hieroglyphics, for Ancient Ruins," I explained. His eyebrows went up a bit as he smiled.

Malfoy actually knows a lot about school, he just never talks about it. But with this curse, he answers every one of my questions with detail and facts that aren't really necessary, but interesting all the same. I'll have to get him like this more often.

Maybe he'll let me see this side of him when he's normal. It'll be even better then, because he won't sigh and stare at me when I say my input.

I know I acted a lot like his is now, especially at the beginning. Merlin, how did he ever deal with me as nicely as he did? I'm going to have to be nicer to him now. Damn.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: Word count: 3,379.**

**So how was that chapter? Is it stupid? Unrealistic? I'm kinda getting that vibe, but all the same I can't find it in myself to redo it, because I like certain parts…I dunno, please review so I know if it's going alright?**

**What do you guys think about Hermione and Draco's way of treating each other? Good or bad for being thrown together? And there's also their separate feelings, ways of coping, and personalities to consider. Does it work? They'll get somewhat along…eventually. There's still a bit of shock between them, I think.**

**Opinions? Please? I'm going out on a limb with this story and I want to know it's going good…**

**And **MissusGages **you little stinker, you! In your review you guessed exactly what was happening in this chapter, and I wrote it literally right after I posted the ninth chapter! Tell me, are you a Seeer (sp?)? Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	11. Hogsmeade with the Crew

**A/N: Oh sweet Merlin, I wasn't really expecting anything, but after roughly three hours of this being up, I got four reviews. And now I have thirteen That made me smile, gosh guys thanks.**

**Here's some responses to reviews in general:**

**-And someone suggested that Ginny not be around so much, is that a good idea? What do you guys think? I dunno, I just kinda think that Hermione and Draco are in that stage of, ****_Ahh, Granger! Ahh, Malfoy!_****so Hermione is kind of sticking to her buddies to protect herself. Ginny also promised not to let Hermione get hurt while she had the curse, but since that's over I guess she can be more scarce. I just like writing Ginny. But the question is, do you guys like ****_reading _****her?**

**-Okay, so someone said that it's not fair that Harry and Ginny are together, Ron gets a Ravenclaw, and Hermione is stuck with a Slytherin and is the only unhappy one. For me, the purpose of the Marriage Law is to produce more witches and wizards. Merlin made it, and Merlin is freaking amazing. He also made it so that one's true love would be their match. I believe that Ginny and Harry are a great match, along with Hermione and Draco. It just wouldn't make sense to put people together just for the sake of it, though I did laugh very hard when I thought up Pansy/Cormac…Understand? I just thought about who would be best personality/characteristic wise.**

**-And they'll be married by February, no later. The Ministry says so.**

**-It's rated M because I'm really paranoid and junk…also the F word is said in here.**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Ah, Saturday. Lovely Saturday. The first half of my morning I spent with Ginny as she tried to get ready for Hogsmeade. She was thoroughly freaked out, worried that Harry wouldn't like her outfit.

I had shaken my head at her and smiled, saying, "Oh Gin, Harry already thinks you're perfect."

She had brightened up at that, and finally we were allowed to go down and have breakfast with my two best mates. I smiled and threw my arms around their necks when I saw them.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Some of that nest you call hair got in my mouth!"

"Oi," Ginny said for me. "You've eaten worse."

Ron looked like he was about to object, but decided against it at the last moment as he closed his mouth audibly.

"So are we ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, grabbing Ginny's hand.

I got confused a second. "Well we still have our meetings today."

"Not us," Harry said with a smile down at Ginny. "I got McGonagall to wave it after talking with her over the floo for half an hour when I convinced her that I wouldn't leave Ginny's side as soon as I saw her."

"What if I have to pee?" Gin asked.

He glared at her. "Did you have to ruin it?" he asked playfully.

She smiled at him cheekily as Ron's lips thinned. "Okay, let's get going before I see my breakfast again."

"I still have _my _meeting today," I said with my lips pursed. "But you guys go on without me. I'll catch up after I ditch Malfoy."

Ron scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why do you need to see Malfoy?"

My body couldn't seem to decide whether or not to pale or redden. Ginny coughed awkwardly.

"Um," I muttered. "We're betrothed."

"What!" he exclaimed. "You and _Malfoy_!"

"Shh!" I hissed. "You're attracting attention, Ronald!"

"Well I've just been told that you're paired with that…with _that-_"

"Watch it, Ronald," I said with narrowed eyes. "He's to be my husband, and you two are going to _behave_."

He stared at me with his jaw unhitched. "But - but-"

"No buts!" I exclaimed, drawing the attention of several students. I glared at them until they looked away, but continued to scold Ron in a more quiet voice. "I'm stuck with him forever, and you and me are best mates. You're going to have to grow up because I am _not _going to tolerate you two having a fight every time the other's name is mentioned, let alone when you see each other. _Clear_?"

Ron had a clenched jaw. "Fine," he mumbled. "Why don't you go yell at _him…_"

"I will, as a matter of fact." _When he's not so loopy._

Then I walked away in the direction of the library, where I would spend my time reading and waiting for my watch to beep, indicating that it was time to sit through two hours of Malfoy staring at me. Fabulous.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Malfoy liked to ask a _lot _of questions. And I had to answer them, seeing as we are currently in our meeting.

"What shampoo do you use?" he had asked after a tense thirty seconds of silence.

"Oh, um," I stuttered, as he had caught me off-guard. "I don't know. It's Muggle anyway."

He nodded, not at all put out. "What's your favorite colour?"

I bit my lip. "Light blue, I guess. Or a soft purple."

He smiled a genuine smile, and I could only stare at him as he did. I've never seen him smile nicely before, and especially not at something like learning what someone's favorite colour was.

"Have you ever had any pets?"

"I have a cat, Crookshanks," I said, recalling his cute, little, scrunched up face.

"Oh right," he said, sitting back in his chair a bit as he remembered. "You used to carry that demonic thing around everywhere. I swear it would glare at me."

I chuckled softly. "He is half-kneazle, however I don't think he has any demon in him. Crooks is a very good judge of character."

He scoffed. "Well not good enough. If you would've let him go, I reckon he'd claw my eyes out in a heartbeat."

"And for a good reason," I said right back, not even thinking about my words. Malfoy slumped down in his seat slightly, a bit of a pout on his face. I had the sudden urge to comfort him and take back my words, but he spoke before I could.

"I'm not _bad _anymore, Hermione," he said softly, glancing up to look into my eyes before going back to looking at the table.

"Of course you're not," I said after I figured he wasn't going to continue. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yeah I know," he cut me off stiffly, his face scrunching up as he tried to steady his emotions into nothing. His fists clenched, and he soundlessly moved them from the table and to his lap. "Just because you said it doesn't mean I believe it, or that _you _do, for that matter."

I suddenly felt very horrible. I didn't know he could get this upset. Is this what he's always hiding? _Holy shit_. If he were Ron, he would explode. Several times. Each day.

"Draco, I don't think that you're bad. You were just rotten to me when we were younger, that's all," I said slowly and softly, picking my words carefully.

"I'd like to stop talking now please," he said quietly, glaring hard at the table.

I didn't want to talk anymore, I really didn't, but my damn heart was so hell-bent on fixing whatever I messed up that my mouth simply would _not _close. "No really, you've actually been very courteous to me since this whole thing started, but of course we've rowed a bit, I mean it's _us _we're talking about. How can we not fight? I didn't mean anything by it, Draco, you're a good-"

"_Us_," he spat, cutting off my babbling. "Us is the whole problem. We have no _us._"

Damn. He must really be upset if he can override the curse that makes him act like a Disney prince.

"I'm sorry-"

"Save it," he said, his face steadily growing in concern as he calmed down, his curse coming back. "It was my fault anyway. Too emotional. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

I stared into his eyes, wondering what he would've said if he'd been himself. "It's alright."

He nodded once, a soft smile on his face that grew as he thought, as the anger ebbed away into nothing. The next five minutes were spent in silence, but then he broke it, an eagerness to his voice that made me jump a bit.

"Favorite book?" He sat up in his chair as he said this.

I couldn't help the cheer that came over me as I thought. "Way too many to choose," I muttered. "From pleasure to textbooks and poetry. I can't pick just one."

"Alright then," he said, sounding more amused than ever. "Favorite author, then."

I thought for two seconds. "Jane Austen," I said at once. "But Tolkien's good too. And Frost. Oh and _Dickens_!"

He looked confused a second. "Muggles," I clarified. "I especially like Tolkien, because he writes Fantasy. Things that Muggles don't believe in, but we see every day. So really it's realistic fiction."

He smiled. "I'll have to read some of them one day," he said, chuckling in that sighing, breezy way that makes no sound at the sight of my shocked face.

"Draco Malfoy read a _Muggle _book?" I said in a teasing way. "The world's going to stop spinning!"

"Now, now, much more drastic things are happening than me reading Muggle literature," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Like what?" I said with my arms crossed.

"Marriage Law? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy being paired together? Ring a bell?" he said in a sarcastic teasing tone.

I decided to stick my tongue out at him instead of responding.

"How mature," he said in what I supposed was supposed to be a monotone, but it sounded really chipper.

Just then a _beep _and a _bang _filled the room, the _beep _indicating that our time was up, and the _bang _being the drawer sliding out from the wall to give us our wands back. The faintest _click _told me that the door was now unlocked. I looked up at Malfoy and nodded before grabbing my wand and disappearing down the corridor. First to my room to grab a jumper, then to Hogsmeade to be with my friends. I smiled at the thought.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

"Oi!" I said through my laughter. "You're making a mess, Ron!"

Ron was currently demonstrating how one could blow bubbles in their Butterbeer using their nose and a straw. Ginny had said that he couldn't, he said that he could, and so on and so forth until she smirked and said the damned words, "_Prove_ it."

Madam Rosmerta has been glaring at us for three minutes straight. Harry was half red from laughter and half from everyone's eyes on us. Really, for someone so famous he quite hates the spotlight.

Ron pulled back from his antics to laugh with the rest of us, but as he did, he got a pained expression on his face. Then he sneezed the largest _freaking _sneeze I've ever heard. We were all silent, and I was about to laugh when he sneezed again, and again. Before it could reach four he started rubbing furiously at his nose, whining as he did. This caused Gin to start laughing, and the rest of us followed suit.

"It's not-" He sneezed. "-funny!"

That only made me laugh harder, and since Ron was Ron, he never took anything seriously. So soon he was the one laughing the hardest, pounding the table with his fist.

I was the first to notice Madam Rosmerta standing behind Ron. I sucked in a breath, biting my lip to stay silent. I elbowed Ginny in the ribs, and she did Harry once she caught on. Ron had his eyes closed, but looked up when he noticed he was the only one laughing.

"Now Mr. Potter," Madam Rosmerta said in a deadly serious voice. "I understand that you and your friends helped defeat Voldemort, but that is no excuse for disrupting the peace in my pub. Kindly try to be quiet or you'll have to get your Butterbeers elsewhere."

Then she turned to walk away. We looked around the table, nodded, and left. Once we were outside Ron started laughing again. After the last giggles of round two's laughter escaped us, Ron and Harry announced that they wanted to go to the Quidditch Supplies shop. Even though they already went with Ginny before I came.

"But why Ron?" Ginny asked, irritated. Instead of answering, he just turned his head to look lovingly at the shop. I shook my head and laughed.

"Come on Gin; it'll give us a chance to look around without Ron breaking something," I said teasingly.

"Oi! I'm not that clumsy!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look. "_Sure_. You two have fun."

Then the four of us separated into our two groups and I lost myself inside a book shop. I should really have been more careful, I mean, it's dangerous in a book shop. You read the cover of something, then soon you're on chapter three and you realize you should probably stop reading so you don't bore your friend, but then another book catches your eye…

And before you can say "Bathilda Bagshot," you've got five books in your hands. Okay, maybe it's only me, but that doesn't make my predicament any less serious. I put them on the ground and laid them out, sitting in front of them and trying to think. I need more parchment and a few potions supplies, so if I wanted to get what I needed I'll only have enough money for two. I groaned and put my head into my hands. Ginny stuck her head out from the romance section, a quirked eyebrow on her face. She looked amused.

I glared at her. "Oh shut up. I have to put up with you picking out which shade of _black _mascara you think looks better, and I don't smirk and tease."

She fake pouted, her eyes scanning the titles of my choices. She was about to say something, but deemed it unimportant as she closed her mouth before opening it again.

"Why not get them all?"

"Need parchment and potions stuff," I muttered, my chin in my hands. Her lips tightened, then her eyes widened a bit as if she had an idea, but she either decided not to share it or forgot, because she shrugged her shoulders and disappeared behind her shelf again saying, "Tell me when you're ready to go."

They all grabbed my attention equally, so with a huff I grabbed the first two and stood up. Ginny came around the corner as I was walking to put away the first book.

"I'll put those up, you go ahead and check out, Mione," Ginny said, grabbing them from me before I could decide whether or not to deny her kindness or thank her.

I put my books inside my enchanted bag once I was outside and waited exactly three seconds until Gin came out. The rest of the day was pleasant; visiting _Zongo's_, _Honeydukes_, and stopping by to see Aberforth. You know, Hogsmeade stuff. It felt good just to relax and forget about things, even if for a short while.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)(:)

"Hermione!"

I jumped about five feet in the air. Automatically the peace and calm that resided in my bones since seeing Harry and Ron dissolved when I heard that voice. And I'd just walked through the door, too. I thought I'd have _at least_ half an hour before I saw _him _again.

"Hermione!" Malfoy called again, thinking I hadn't heard him. He started to speed walk down from the top of the staircase he was standing on, tripping over himself several times. All the while he had a giant goofy grin on his face, and occasionally he would wave his hand wildly in the air at me. It was almost cute. Almost.

I turned to him reluctantly. "Hi Draco," I mumbled, trying to smile so he wouldn't start fussing over my emotional health. I don't know if he will, but hell, this curse will make him do anything.

"Hi Hermione," he said with a large grin. "Ready for dinner?"

I hadn't had a meal with him yet today and it'd be great to spend more time with my friends (even if they might tease him _a bit_), but Ron convinced me to ditch Gin and Harry so that they could have some alone time. He then went in search for something that he mumbled under his breath and reddened at the thought of. I had a feeling it was Lisa.

"Actually I have to stop by my dorm first, if that's alright," I said politely.

"Yeah sure. Let me walk with you," he said, already going down the hallway. I looked at him oddly, as he seemed to be walking with purpose.

"I don't live in the Gryffindor dorms, Draco. The Heads get their own."

He looked at me like I had just offended his intelligence. "I know," he said with slightly widened eyes before turning back to face the way he was walking.

I waited a bit before voicing my thoughts. "So you know where my dorm is?" I asked with a miniscule edge to my voice.

"Yup," he said, clipped but chirpy.

"How?"

"Followed that Weasley swot, Percy? Yeah, Percy, one night and saw him walk in."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was bored, and you never know when something like that is useful."

"Smart thinking," I said, having no choice but to agree with his logic. He shook his head and smiled, though it looked more like a smirk.

"Not smart thinking, _Slytherin _thinking," he corrected. "We know how to get information before we even know we need the information. Then eventually we'll use it to get what we want. You Gryffindors go around spilling all your secrets to each other and never have anything to use for blackmail. Not very smart."

Nice to know that even when cursed, he still believes that he's better than me and my friends. How can such an ego fit into one person? I chose not to respond to his statement, as we had reached the heads dorm, and I was determined to get there a few steps ahead of Malfoy to whisper my password. You may think I'm being silly, but after that speech of blackmail and getting what you want…I think I'll stay secure in my own room, thanks.

Once inside, I ran up the steps to my dorm and threw my bag on the bed. Shedding my jumper and jewelry (a charm bracelet my mother gave me), I hurried back down the steps to see Malfoy waiting politely by the entrance.

"Where to tonight?" he asked, holding out his arm for me. Without thinking I slipped mine around it, having done so with Harry and Ron many times. He looked very pleased with himself and his smug smile as we walked down the hallway.

"I was thinking the kitchens," I said, glancing up at his face to see his reaction.

"We _never _eat in the Great Hall," he complained. "It's like you're embarrassed of me."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. Promise. I just really like not having distractions when we're together," I said quickly, trying not to hurt his feelings.

He looked at me with big doe eyes. "Really?"

I smiled despite myself. He looked like a hopeful child who was just told he could have a puppy. "Yeah really."

He smiled brightly and increased his step size, dragging me along with him. "Awesome. And after dinner we can study in the library again. And talk about books. And tell each other jokes…"

I wonder how embarrassed he's going to be when his curse wears off and he remembers all the stupid shit he said.

Probably very. It'll be fun hanging some of this over his head. Oh _Godric_; I sound Slytherin.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: Word count: 3,058.**

**So there's that. It's kinda short, but I don't want to start something and cut it short or make this chapter too long. I'd rather wait.**

**Review? They make me happy! Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	12. Birthdays and Pain-filled Malfoys

**A/N: Omigosh! I currently have more followers for this story than on my other one (which is longer and completed)! That just makes me so happy. Goodness, what this tells me is that my writing has improved since then, and that's all I can ever hope to accomplish. Thank you all SO much for reading, reviewing and following!**

**Also someone totally dissed my story after reading the first chapter. Happy to note it was because I spelled Ginny's name wrong, used the words "Mione" and "Golden Trio," had run-on sentences and poor pronunciation. Really, if you're going to be that stuck up I'm glad you're not reading this anymore. Also they didn't post on their account, so I couldn't ask them what they meant by "poor punctuation." They didn't elaborate, and I'm confused as to what they meant by that.**

**I'm also pretty sure I don't use run-on sentences (hell, I probably do. I need to look over how to write and shit). Sure, some can be long, but as long as you connect your independent clauses correctly, for example, using a comma and a word such as and, but, so, or, or other ones I can't think of off the bat, the sentence can be grammatically correct. See how I made that sentence long on purpose? I'm such a snot.**

**But seriously, have I ever used run-on sentences (if yes, are they frequent)? I'm feeling self conscious now. :/**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP AND LET ME LOVE YOU!"

Surprised as hell, I fell off my bed. I would've screamed, but sadly my throat was clogged from sleep. So an odd strangled dying-cat noise came out instead.

Somehow I managed to grab my wand before I fell all the way onto the floor, so I had it for the use of swinging it through the air madly. "Wass there? Who're you? What'dya want?"

I heard giggling, turned my head to the sound of it, and peeled back my eyelids to see Ginny wagging her eyebrows at me with a platter of food in her hands.

"Really," she said with an eye roll. "I tried waking you gently, but I did _not _wake up at six on a Sunday so that you could sleep through your birthday breakfast!"

"You woke up at six?" I asked, shocked, until her full sentence hit me. "Wait, birthday breakfast?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought you of all people would remember."

I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. It's just been so hectic; all the days have just sort of squished together in my mind. Doesn't feel like nineteen days since I've been at Hogwarts. Feels like more. Possibly less. It's kind of like an odd, "could be January, hell maybe it's July," feeling.

"Harry and Ron would be up here too, but the stairs made them slide down," Gin said, handing me my food. "We've got a whole day of fun planned for you! Now hurry up and eat so you can open your presents."

After I was ready I ran downstairs to see Harry and Ron smiling at me over their cards. They were playing Exploding Snap, but packed it up when they saw me.

"Open mine first," Ron said childishly, noticing Harry had his book-shaped parcel bestowed to me. Harry glared at him as I took Ron's - also book-shaped - badly wrapped package.

Ginny plopped me down on the couch as they surrounded me, and I ripped it open without hesitation.

"Another book," I said in a monotone. "What a-"

I stopped talking when I noticed it was one of the three I'd wanted badly at the bookshop the other day. Ginny was smiling widely.

"There's something underneath it," Ron blurted. I turned it over to see a few, very pretty decorative bookmarks taped to the back. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Ron." Harry handed me his next, a bit put out as he knew that I already knew what it was. I was smiling when I opened it. Apart from the book, he also gave me a fancy peacock feathered quill. Ginny handed me hers before I could thank Harry, screaming, "Open!"

I chuckled at her, finding the last of my couldn't-be-bought-books and also a necklace with a swirly 'H' on it.

"Oh Gin-"

"And this one's from Mum," she said, cutting me off. Ginny, contrary to popular belief, doesn't like to be gushed on about sentimental things she did. At least when others are around. Inside Mrs. Weasley's package I found a lovely note giving her love and telling me how beautiful and intelligent I keep getting with age. She had knitted me a lovely purple and gold scarf with a zig-zag pattern. I put it on immediately, along with the necklace.

"I'll have to write and thank her," I said, weaving the end of the scarf in between my fingers. It was nice to get handmade presents. My mum doesn't know how to sew, and she gets confused with the whole 'sending things to Hogwarts via owl' thing anyways, so I always get my presents from her and Dad during a holiday.

"Let's go adventure!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing me and Harry (the two closest hands) and dragging us out the door, leaving Ron to catch up.

"Adventure where?"

"Anywhere! We've got a map and a cloak, what _can't _we do?" Ginny said.

"I believe that I am the owner of said items, thank you," Harry said.

"I've got a boyfriend who has a map and a cloak, what _can't _we do?" Ginny repeated in the same voice.

"We can break into the-"

"No Ron. No rule-breaking."

"But _Mione-_"

"No! I don't approve of that on a regular basis, and today's my birthday-"

"Something you just found out," Ginny muttered.

"_Today's my birthday_," I said in a stern tone, not acknowledging the interruption. "So we are going to what I want. No fighting, no stress, no _evil wizard_ fighting, no sneaking around, no work, no-"

"No work!" Ron exclaimed. He sounded scandalized. "You're actually going to stop working for a day? Blimey."

"Yes Ron, it is possible for me to relax for a day," I said, half amused, half irritated.

"Sorry," he mumbled, kicking a rock.

I sighed. "No, it's alright. Let's just have fun today, yeah?"

My friends smiled. "Yeah."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

We spilled out of the entrance to the Three Broomsticks, gripping each other's shoulders and shaking our heads at each other. Today had been marvelous, one of my best birthdays. The birthdays I spent with my parents when I was little were great, but I never really made many friends with the Muggles, so the guest list included me, my mum and my dad. Everything just seemed to be better at Hogwarts - birthdays very much included.

"Where to now, Hermione?" Harry asked as he ruffled Ginny's hair and hid behind Ron before she could sock him.

"Oi, that's not going to do any good!" Ron squeaked as he tried to hide from his advancing sister. Harry and Ron shoved at each other before sharing a look and simultaneously throwing themselves behind me.

"I dunno," I muttered. Ginny's look of death disappeared as she turned to me.

"Shrieking Shack?" she ventured. I scrunched my nose up.

"Been there, done that," Ron said with a yawn. "Let's go to the quidditch shop."

Ginny glared fire. "This is _Hermione's _day-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry. How bout Zonko's?"

I hummed in contemplation. "Well it _is _getting late-"

"Bollocks to that," Ron said. "What time is it, Harry?"

Harry looked down at his watch. "Ten fifteen."

"Plenty of time!" Ron announced. "What should we do, Hermione?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Let's just walk around and window shop. Maybe walk in to look at something funny we saw."

"Sounds good," Harry said, locking arms with Ginny and Ron. "To…walking around!"

"To walking around!" Ginny and Ron echoed. I would've, but I was chuckling. That sentence just sounded too silly.

Things were going splendid as we pranced around, Ron making us laugh with his impersonations and funny walks. But then we found this marvelous spot just on the edge of the street where Ron claimed that a crack in the sidewalk spelled his name. We were standing in a circle around it, staring intently and silently. We all jumped when we heard the voice.

"What the bloody fuck are you lot doing staring at the ground?"

"Oi, piss off Ferret Face," Ron barked.

"Ron!" I scolded. I saw Malfoy smirk smugly out of the corner of my eye. I decided to ignore it for now. "What was I talking to you about yesterday?"

"He started it!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at Malfoy.

"He asked a question," I corrected sternly, momentarily turning to glare at Malfoy. "In a rude way, I might add, but it was still just a question."

Malfoy's shoulders slumped. "Sorry Hermione," he muttered. Ron and Harry turned to stare at him open-mouthed.

"It's alright," I said after a moment. "Draco, did you need something?"

"Well," he said somewhat softly, eyeing my friends. "Not now."

I didn't really know how to respond to that. A shy Draco Malfoy. Huh.

"Just tell me," I persisted when no one said anything. His lips clenched together, and he stepped closer to me, hand outstretched. Ron growled.

"Stay away from her, Malfoy!" he spat. Malfoy sharply turned to glare at Ron, scowling like his life depended on it.

"Shut the FUCK up, Weasley. I can be as close to _my _Hermione as I want to," he snarled with heavy breaths. I bit my lip, sensing a fight coming on.

"Draco," I said a bit in shock, a bit in concern. Concern for Ron, of course. He looked at me, all his features softening.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked with wide eyes.

I bit my lip before responding. "Why don't you walk me back up to the castle, yeah?"

"Hermione!" Ron whined as Malfoy smiled widely. I leant over to Ron so that only he would hear.

"I'm not going to let you two fight. He isn't himself right now, and it isn't okay to let him embarrass himself. Stop acting so immature," I muttered, giving him a stern look. I stood back up to say my last part loudly. "I'll see you guys in the Gryffindor Commons later, okay?"

Harry and Ginny nodded, but Ron kicked the dirt and muttered, "Yeah."

I smiled at them before leaving, and Malfoy took my hand. I saw him stick his tongue out at them over his shoulder. My lips thinned, and I slapped his arm.

"Oi," he exclaimed, rubbing the offended area. "What was that for?"

"I saw you make that face," I said disapprovingly. I continued talking before he could make a remark that would throw us into a useless conversation. "So is now a good time to talk to me?"

He smiled. "Yeah." He looked over his shoulder, biting his tongue, and started to walk a bit faster. In excitement, I presume.

"We didn't get to talk much a lunch, as it was quite short." He stopped to frown for a moment before trudging on. "It was short, so I didn't have time to give you your present."

He said the last bit with a wide smile, his hands twitching by his sides. Ginny had decided that since today was my birthday, everything would be perfect. She had a five minute lunch planned with Malfoy, and he barely got a word out before she was dragging me off to meet with Harry and Ron again.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything-"

"No, I want to," he said sternly, stopping in the middle of the bridge we were standing on to grip me by the forearms and look into my eyes. "Here."

He pulled a velvet covered box wrapped in a green silk bow out of his pocket and placed my hands around it, gently pushing it in my direction.

"Draco, I can't accept this gift," I said, touching the side of his face on impulse. "You're not you right now. You never would have gotten this for me if you weren't cursed."

His bottom lip stuck out stubbornly. "No," he declared. "That's not true. I got it before Hogwarts even started when Mother took me to Italy to get some school supplies. She didn't want to mess with the reporters, you see."

I was speechless. "Was this after you found out we were betrothed?" I finally asked.

"Yeah," he said like I was stupid. "Who would go to Italy earlier than that for school shopping?"

I spoke with a bit of a chuckle, but it was corrupted by my surprise. "No, I mean was it right after, or several weeks?"

His face came together in thought. "I'd say somewhere in between the announcement and Hogwarts starting - but none of this matters! Open it!"

I looked into his glittering eyes and sighed, pulling the bow off gently and pocketing it before opening the box.

Inside I found a necklace. It was a gold pendant on a gold chain, and the pendant was a snake slithering around a red ruby. It attached itself to the chain by slithering around it several times. The tip of its tail was right in front of the tip of its nose, and when I touched it the snake moved around the ruby until it ended up in exactly the same spot as before. It was beautiful.

"Draco," I said, looking up at him. He was smiling happily at my reaction. "Thank you."

I gave him a hug, he froze, and I remembered the curse. For a second I thought he was going to shove me off, but then he returned the hug with gusto. When I pulled back he still had me in his arms. He looked about as happy as I felt the day I was told Hermione Jean Granger was a witch.

"Let me put it on you," he said with a twinge of a question hanging in his words. He took it delicately from the box and reached his hands around my neck, pushing aside Mrs. Weasley's scarf. He caressed my flesh as he put it on and brushed his thumb over my collarbone. He looked at it proudly, his hands falling down to rest on my sides after they did their job.

I looked down at it briefly, watching it catch the light as it lay next to Ginny's 'H.'

"There was a silver and green one," he muttered, "and I thought about getting you that one, but I knew you'd never wear Slytherin colors. So I figured Gryffindork would work as long as there was a snake somewhere."

I smiled at him, choosing to ignore the small jab to my house. "It's beautiful. Thank you Draco."

His lips stretched as far as they could go. "I know. It's why I got it for you."

Smiling once more, I took his hand and started walking again, but we didn't get in four steps before Malfoy stopped. He put his hand over his heart and clutched the material of his shirt until his knuckles turned white.

"Ow," he whispered, his lips curling down. "Ow!"

"Draco?" I asked in concern. I stepped towards him hesitantly. He backed away from me until he hit the wall of the bridge, sliding down to rest at the bottom.

He let out a yell and pounded the ground with his fist. "What the hell!"

"Draco!" I exclaimed, falling to my knees in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts - it hurts so _damn fucking much_," he gasped. He grabbed my hand roughly as his head fell to rest on my shoulder. His breathing was quick and short, his panting hitting my neck.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked frantically. He pointed at his chest.

"Here!" he croaked out. "_It feels like my heart is dying._"

"Did someone poison you? Are you bleeding? Have you drunken anything funny lately, is it a curse or-"

I stopped talking as it dawned on me. Heart hurting, a curse, and my recent intense pain upon seeing Malfoy drunkenly kiss that girl. That's what it feels like to have the curse ripped out of you. To have all that love and joy suddenly _gone_.

"I'm going to die!" he whined. "I'm going to die, _fuck_, do something Granger!"

"Malfoy, it's the curse leaving. You're not dying."

"I'M DYING!" he wailed, completely ignoring me. "You don't know, I'M DYIN-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth to shut him up. "For Merlin's sake be quiet!" I hissed. "People are going to be alarmed. You'll feel like shit for a few days, but other than that you're _fine_!"

He glared at me, my hand still over his mouth and his hand still clutching his heart. A single tear came out of his left eye. Hastily he slapped my hand away and scrubbed it off, along with my person.

Shakily he tried to stand, occasionally freezing in supposed pain. I tried to help steady him, but he shook me away sharply.

"Fuck off Granger," he spat coldly. So he's really pissed and embarrassed about this whole curse thing. Fabulous.

"I'm just trying to help you!" I said louder than I intended. My patience is dying.

"Well I don't-" He doubled down in pain. "-bloody need it!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Looks like you bloody do."

He looked up at me from his hunched over position and growled, his face momentarily squinching in pain. As this happened he reached out to me, stiff arms wrapping around my upper body.

"Make it stop, _please _Granger," he moaned into my hair. "I'll do anything."

I sighed, helping him wobble on the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Head Common Room. His random shots of pain seemed to be coming less and less, like fading contractions.

Once inside the Common Room, I helped him lay on the couch and covered him in a blanket.

"What time is it?" he asked softly.

I groaned when I looked at the clock. "About eleven. You can stay here for the night, I suppose."

I was heading back to my room when he spoke. He almost sounded frightened.

"Wait, you're leaving me?"

My eyebrow quirked, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "I need sleep too."

"Stay down here. I can't sleep like this and I'm bored," he commanded.

"You can't order me around, Malfoy," I said in a monotone. Just then he moaned out in pain, and I cracked, sighing deeply. "Just let me change into my pajamas real quick."

After brushing and such, I came back downstairs with my pillow and blanket, plopping myself down in the armchair adjacent his couch.

I had just killed the lights with my wand when he moaned, "_Granger_," in the softest voice.

"Yes."

"Come here," he ordered tiredly.

"Where?"

"_Here,_" he said fiercely.

In pain or not, I ground my teeth at his tone. "_Why_?"

"Just come _here_," he snapped. Grumbling, I wrapped my blanket around myself and stomped over to his spot.

"Wha- _Malfoy_!" I stopped my sentence when his arm pulled me down with surprising strength. He held me like a stuffed animal, burying his face into my hair and sighing onto my neck.

"Let go-"

"No."

"_Let go_-"

"I've been cursed for three days, I'm humiliated, I'm tired and the only damn thing that calms me right now is fucking _you_, Granger, so you are _staying_," he spat. We both stiffened at his last few words, and he quickly added. "Damn curse must be twisted. I'm pained from you, but the only thing that calms _it _is _you_."

I was silent, and eventually relaxed in his arms, as I was tired as well. Malfoy's breathing on my neck bugged me, so I turned to face him. I had to wrap my leg around his waist to keep from falling off, as the couch wasn't that large. Malfoy growled and bit my neck when I did.

"Don't do that," I hissed, using my index finger to push him back by the chin.

"Don't arouse me," he snapped back, and made an attempt at biting my finger.

"I'm just getting comfortable, _Merlin. _How're you so damn sex crazy? All I did was move my leg."

He grumbled something I didn't catch but pulled me closer, and we didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

That was until about two hours later Harry and Ron came barging inside, bringing along with them the demon that was bright light and the devil that was a smirking, eyebrow wagging Ginevra Weasley.

Malfoy and I both groaned loudly.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: Word count: 3,217.**

**Also school is starting soon, so updates are going to be random. I'll try to have a week as a maximum I won't override(wonder if anyone sees that reference)!**

**So what do ya think? Review and tell me! I wasn't going to update till Wednesday, but I just got my 100th review to this story! Woo-hoo! Thanks so much, **bzsilver **! Also you asked nicely for me to update, so I thought, well if you say it like ****_that_****…**

**And now it's about to start picking up, because they are both curse free! *Celebration noises* The real Dramione is about to start soon. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	13. An Apology with a Twisted WHAT Now?

**A/N: Yeah **Wren Gebel **! Maximum Ride! Haha, glad someone caught that. And ****_seven _****reviews within one day? Shucks, you guys spoil me.**

**These updates are going to start coming less and less now because school just started again. BOO! It all kinda flew by. Didn't really pay attention to most of it.**

**But hey, now that schools back maybe my grammar will improve. Also I can learn some cool, long, and sophisticated sounding words to slap in here. Be prepared for mellifluous (I probably used this wrong but I don't give a fudge) nouns and such.**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

I was propped up on my elbows, staring wide-eyed at my friends. Three seconds of thick silence passed before Ron exploded.

"Hermione!" he yelled, flabbergasted. "The _fuck _are you doing?"

"It's not what you think," I blurted and had the urge to slap myself in the forehead immediately after. Now they're definitely going to think the worst. That phrase is the one thing you _don't _want to say when trying to get people to think something different than what they are currently thinking.

"Really, because it _looks _like you were getting comfortable with the enemy," Ron spat.

I stared at him with my jaw unhitched. "Getting comfortable with the - Ron you bloody _idiot_," I said with venom and anger lacing my voice. "I wasn't - nor have I _ever _\- _gotten comfortable _with Malfoy, or the 'enemy' as you put it. He's _hurting, _for Merlin's sake!"

As if on cue, Malfoy threw his hands over his eyes and moaned when I stood up to further yell at Ron.

"Turn off the damn light," he mutter-moaned. I tossed my pillow on his face to shut him up.

"Yeah, then why are you wearing that?" Ron asked with a huff and crossed arms. I looked down at my pajamas, which consisted of my dad's old shirt - which I've had since I was seven - and a pair of comfy cotton short shorts.

"These are my _pajamas_, Ron," I said, now very irritated. "You know, the clothes I _sleep _in?'

"Really," he said disbelievingly. "I bet that's Malfoy's bloody shirt. You're fucking him, aren't you?"

Harry had been staying out of the fight, mostly tugging on Ron's sleeve and trying to calm him, but Ron's outrageous and ignorant accusation caused Harry to get a bit mad. Okay, a bit more than a bit. Quite a bit. Lots and lots of bitty bit-bits.

"Ronald!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry turned to his friend. He pushed Ron back by the shoulders with his fingertips and sneered at him, surprising us all.

"That's too far Ron," he said in a voice that dripped seriousness and disappointment. "You should apologize now."

He was floored. "_Me_ apologize-"

"Yes you apologize, Ronald," I said crossly. I couldn't control my mouth. I was too mad. "Malfoy is my betrothed, so it wouldn't matter if we were _fucking_-" Ron flinched as I cursed, having hardly heard me do it before. "-as you put it. _We're already going to do that._ I can do whatever I want with him!"

I said the last bit with a foot stomp and a humph, but then my words circled around the air and hit me with a force too powerful. An awkward silence ensued.

Malfoy sat up from the couch, smirking as best he could. "_Please _do, Granger."

I was about to scold him when he groaned dramatically in agony, falling back into the couch with a _plop._ I sighed and turned to Harry and Ron, who were rolling their eyes.

"Thanks for today guys, but you should go. It's late," I muttered tiredly.

"But-"

"No buts Ron, please just go," I ordered more than asked, gently ushering them out as I talked. I let out a breath of air when the door closed, but started when I saw Ginny leaning against the wall, watching me.

"Wasn't that exciting," Ginny said. She rolled her eyes at the look on my face. "Don't worry; I'll kick Ron for you. Sleep well Hermione."

She winked and patted the top of my head before leaving. I scowled at the wood of the door, slowly making my way back to bed - erm, _couch_. Malfoy gladly welcomed me back and quickly resumed our previous position.

"So," he whispered seductively as he took one of my curls in his hand, his breath barely hitting my forehead. "You can do whatever you want now."

I punched him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he yelled out in agony. My eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry!" I kept on repeating as I felt his abdomen for bruises. "Where does it hurt?"

Our faces were insanely close, and later I'll analyze the situation more thoroughly in my head, I'm sure.

"It hurts…it hurts…" he muttered.

"Where?" I asked tentatively. _Good question, Hermione, because he'll definitely have the ability to point out specific pain when it's all over him in varying degrees and states. _"Oh shut it."

"Oi," he said with a groan. "That not nice!"

"No, I didn't mean - _ugh_, let me see if you have any bruises."

After about thirty more seconds of rubbing Malfoy's stomach, I realized he wasn't groaning anymore. He was even lazily petting my hair. He seemed to notice this also.

"You can go a bit lower if you like. I hurt there, too," he whispered in my ear, all the while his hands going lower on _my _body.

I flushed in rage, my lips thinning as my eyes closed tightly. _Don't do or say something that you'll regret, don't do or say something that you'll regret, don't-_

He kissed my neck, pecking his way up to my lips. He got the corner of them a millisecond before my foot lost control and kicked his shin with all its might. He howled in pain, and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't whimper. _My poor toes…_

"My shin! Shit Granger!"

"It's not like you didn't deserve it," I accused. "If you'd stop acting so sleazy-"

"If _you'd _just have some fun," he said with clenched teeth. I forced air through my nose and stood up. I tried to pry my blanket from him, but Malfoy had a firm hold.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked, the rage still controlling his voice. However I did detect a smidge of fear.

"I'm going to bed," I snapped, at the same time ripping my blanket free, a bit harshly.

He groaned, not in pain, but in annoyance. I suppose that's a type of pain though. "I won't be able to sleep without you. Can't we just wait until morning to fight?"

Malfoy had stood up shortly after I did, and had to grab onto me for support. I wasn't sure if he was straight up tired, or if the curse was still affecting his strength. Most likely both. Hell, maybe it was neither and he was faking it so he could be closer. Sounds like a Slytherin thing to do.

"It seems as if we can't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to try for a decent nights rest, thank you," I said sternly, shaking off his arms. He got a determined look on his face.

"No." And with that said, he used his remaining strength to flatten me onto the couch using his body. My left leg was surrounded by two of his, so my right leg had the freedom to do what it wished. However it wasn't much, and therefore useless. He rested his head just under my chin and used my chest as a pillow. One arm circled around the top of my back, and the other hung off the end of the couch.

"_Malfoy-_"

"Shhh…" he murmured softly. He yawned. "Just go to sleep."

After two minutes of struggling, I deemed my attempts futile and tried to sleep. I really did, but _damn_ it was hard to sleep with a snoring Malfoy on top of you.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock, but it sounded strangely distant. I probably haven't woken up all the way yet. _Wake up Hermione. You mustn't be late to Monday classes._ With a great deal of effort I peeled my eyelids open, and promptly peed myself.

I didn't really pee myself, but you get the idea. Anyone would freak out if they woke up to a random person atop you, and with further speculation discovered it was Draco Malfoy. I was about to start screaming at him to get out of my room, but then I remembered that we weren't in my room. We were on a couch, and last night I'd yelled at my friends. More specifically one friend. More specifically one ginger friend named Ron.

Oh, but that wasn't all! We must've moved in our sleep, because now we were slightly-more laying on our sides. Also I was using his chest as a pillow, though I remember yesterday - this morning? - it was the other way around. But that wasn't what made me freak out. It would be weird if that were the case. I wish it were the case. I'll take weird over awkward any day.

Something large was poking my stomach, and it wasn't necessarily a wand, if you know what I mean. In case you _don't _know what I mean, I'll inform you. Draco Malfoy's morning wood was stabbing me fiercely in the abdomen, and I had no idea what to do.

I tried to move away, but he only hugged me closer. He must be a very heavy sleeper; my alarm clock is still going off. I really don't want to wake him. That would be insanely awkward. I decided to try one more time to escape, and when that failed, I would figure something out.

All he did was pull me closer and closer with every attempt, and he was starting to wake up, too. Five minutes of desperate struggling and constant beeping can do its toll on a person. Huffing out a breath of defeat, slowly I formed one last crappy plan. _I'll just jump off the couch and run to my room in one spontaneous move,_ I reasoned with myself. _It's foolproof._

It wasn't foolproof. After I jumped off the couch, I tripped on the coffee table. As I did that a loud shriek left my mouth. Malfoy sprung to his feet and began searching for his wand, screaming obscenities about intruders and it being "too damn early."

Realizing that it wasn't a good idea to let Malfoy find his wand and hex me, I spoke up. "Morning."

He turned sharply to me sloppily, courtesy of sleep. He stumbled a bit as he did so. "Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing in the Slytherin dorms? Were you with me?"

"I'm not in the Slytherin dorms Malfoy," I said, but he seemed to be ignoring me, as he muttered at the same time with high eyebrows, "Not like I mind."

He looked at me and frowned. "Why're you on the floor?" He took a look around me. "When did I get a coffee table? Why is everything _red_?"

I waited patiently for three seconds. A light seemed to go off inside his head. Having answered all of his post-sleep questions, he had more time to sense what was around him, for example, the tent in his pants. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Well," he said briskly. "I've got to go. Monday stuff."

I didn't even call him out on the lameness of his answer; it was too awkward with that very visible bulge in that very _special _area.

Running my tongue over my teeth, I stood up. Time to face the day. I had an awkward morning situation, awkward evening situation that will most likely have consequences later, and less than five hours of sleep under my belt. Damn Mondays.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

The day seemed to drag itself out like a small child walking through knee-high mud. It was pointless, stupid, and at the end of it I felt dirty and in need of a shower. As informed by Ginny, Ron and Harry had left earlier this morning. As early as possible, actually. I hope I didn't sever any friendship ties. That would be a hideous mess to clean up.

Malfoy seemed to be acting quiet, too. He was most likely embarrassed from everything in general. I didn't act nearly as bad as he did when on the curse. Like me, he's most likely tired, too. Merlin knows I haven't answered a single question today, leaving many teachers and students wondering about my mental health. Really, I'm just having an off day. Everybody gets them.

"Ugh," I muttered, not even knowing that I did. I've been groaning in my head a lot today.

"What's it?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing'," I said softly with a sigh.

Ginny poked her cheek with her tongue. "Mmhmm. So is this a personal problem, a Malfoy problem, a Ron problem, or just general complaining?"

"General complaining," I answered right away, but added after a moment's hesitation, "with a dash of Malfoy. And a smidge of Ron. So general, yeah."

"And tired?" Gin asked knowingly.

I blew out a large puff of air. "Oh Merlin Gin, you have no idea! It's so hard to sleep underneath Malfoy - _oh you shut your face_," I spat after she started grinning wildly. "Not like - like _that_!"

"If you don't want me to assume things, then you shouldn't make it so easy for me to assume them," she stated, as if all of her crazy ideas and speculations were my fault.

I was silent a moment. "_What_ \- that's ridiculous! You have a sick, over-reactive imagination, Ginevra Weasley, and I have _nothing _to do with that!" I sniffed after I was finished talking.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "One should not flaunt a poor drawing of a giraffe and get angry when one mistakes the innocent creature for a peni-"

"Ginny!" I exclaimed. "We're in public, no crude language, thank you!"

She just laughed at me. "_Any_who, we only have this class left, then you can do whatever you want. I suggest a nap, you grouch."

She turned back to her notes before I could say anything, so I was forced to turn back to mine. Truthfully, I would've kept talking, but McGonagall was glancing in my direction. That made me feel a bit nervous.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

"Granger," Malfoy uttered in substitute for a greeting. "Kitchens?"

"No, we should stay for McGonagall's announcement," I said. I already knew he was talking about places to eat supper. He scoffed.

"All that old bat does is tell us what not to do and make sure we all remember when exams are - but _oh wait_; that's right! You worship the old bat and any form of work that regular people despise!"

I could feel my face scrunching up at his words. "That is in _no way _appropriate. You can't talk about a professor in that way, Malfoy. And final exams are important! Do you know how many employers look for high marks on-"

"Leave it to you, _darling, _to defend N.E.W.T.S. more than the teacher that worships you," Malfoy drawled, darting away from me sharply when I tried to slug his arm.

"Muggle violence is so impractical," he said with distaste.

"It is, however, very effective," I said lowly, my voice tempted to become a growl.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Domestic violence isn't regarded highly in the wizarding world, love. I suggest you stop your _dirty _habits before they leave a _nasty _mark on you. It'll be a burden trying to scrub that _Muggle shit_ off your skin."

I stopped in the middle of the corridor we were walking in. The anger burned in the corners of my eyes, threatening to bring with it tears. "What the hell did you just say?"

Malfoy looked confused - however pleased, the sick bastard - at how well his sentence aggravated me. "Excuse me princess?" he asked in a falsely innocent tone.

I had to speak through my teeth so I wouldn't yell. "Malfoy, I don't know if you noticed, or even freaking _cared_, but my parents are Muggles. When you say something that implies Muggles are beneath you, you're offending my family. And they're about to become yours, too."

"I wasn't-" he began hotly, but cut himself off as he went over what he said. He sucked at a spot in his cheek, seemingly trying to calm himself. "I didn't mean it like that."

That genuinely made me laugh. "Sure Ferret," I spat, turning to leave. I managed to get halfway to the Great Hall with Malfoy calling and chasing after me until we both snapped. It was scary how simultaneous it was.

"Why won't you just fucking TALK TO ME!" he roared as I turned around sharply and shoved at his chest, yelling, "Piss OFF already!"

We stared at one another panting for a couple of minutes, but then he exploded. "I'm trying to fix this shit I caused, but I can't do it by my fucking self!" He hit the wall as he yelled the last few words.

Somewhat fearful, but more weary than anything, I decided it was time to end the fight. "There's nothing _to _fix-"

"Yes there is!" he bellowed. I was mystified by the amount of feeling that shone through his eyes. I didn't dare interrupt him, or reprehend him for interrupting me, in that matter. "Don't you fucking _get it?_ I hurt your feelings, and I don't know how to bloody apologize! Oh _fuck it Granger, _I'm sorry! Bloody damn, did you hear that?! I'M FUCKING SORRY!"

He now had a firm grip on my shoulders and was shaking me sharply with every word. I could only stare at him with wide eyes. If he kept this up, a vein in his neck would pop. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Law or not, I knew he wouldn't.

"Malfoy-"

"All it really was was mindless, shitty teasing, but did I think about the consequences? NO! All I thought about was my damn self and my bloody fucking, twisted ima-"

"Draco!" I said sharply. "Stop shaking me."

He blinked and refocused his eyes, as if he just seemed to realize where he was. Promptly releasing me, he took a step back. Then Malfoy reddened slightly, as if he were _embarrassed_. I looked at him with my lips slightly apart. All of my anger was replaced with a burning curiosity and astonishment that felt like it would never ebb away.

It was only when he was turning away to leave that it dawned on me it was impolite not to thank someone for their apology; even if it was heavily laden with profanities and violence.

"Thanks," I said too softly. He didn't turn around, or even tense up. Thinking that he hadn't heard me, I said it again. "Thank you for saying-"

He grunted some reply and grabbed my arm and pulling gently, urging me in the direction of the kitchens. I caught the hint of a smile of his face several times, but all emotion would die once he noticed I was watching.

Throughout our rushed meal of pot roast and mashed potatoes, I couldn't help but wonder why he got so emotional over hurting _my _emotions. Did he legitimately care, or did the curse do something to screw up his brain?

It didn't register until we've said our awkward goodbyes that maybe he wasn't just apologizing for what he said then. Maybe it was for everything he's _ever_ said.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I didn't tell Ginny about Malfoy and my suspicions because I knew that if I did, she'd say immediately, "_My God_. He's more in love with you than Ron with his chicken!"

Or something along those lines.

My point, though, is that if I told her, she'd only ruin the facts and charts in my head with opinions and hopes. I need to go over my suspicions quietly; study the facts.

_All it really was was mindless, shitty teasing, but did I think about the consequences? NO! All I thought about was my damn self and my bloody fucking, twisted ima-_

That phrase was what haunted me, mostly. I'd like to think that the last word was _imagination, _but that would imply that Malfoy had a crush(or at least lusted) on me prior to the war. And that's just ludicrous.

He seemed very torn up about our past, in the least. Malfoy did, very pointedly, blame himself for hurting me. The apology was very frightening, simply because I didn't think he could ever feel remorse at that level.

You learn something new every day, eh?

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: Word count: 3,369.**

**Oh sweet mercy, how do you like this? I figured it was time to put some mushy crap in here to make them closer to each other at some emotional level or another. Did it work? Hope so. Honestly, I'm surprised that I've gone this far without caving and writing a really bad and rushed make-out scene. Eh. Maybe next chapter.**

**I'm kidding. Or am I? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Not really that dramatic, though. I just like typing that. Review, favorite, and follow? IF you want… Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	14. Silence and Snogging

**A/N: Okay guys, tell me the truth. Does the first chapter suck? I've gotten several messages/reviews implying such, and I'm not sure what about it is wrong. Sentence structure? Amount of odd, random sentences? Straight up hate? I don't know.**

**Okay, so if you don't like something about my story, please specify. I can't get better when all you write in a review is, "You need to proofread." Or "Your grammar sucks." You have to tell me. I promise I won't yell at you through my computer, and if I do, you have permission to flame me.**

**And also with my whole "realistic" Marriage Law theme, I don't think I'm going to put in a part where Lucius tries to have Hermione's parents killed. That's just not going to work for me. It's not that it's a bad idea; trust me, I'd do it if I could. I just have a strong feeling that if I tried to write this story that way, it would suck majorly very soon.**

**And a lot of people seem to want Draco's POV. I'll write some later and see how it goes. If it sucks, I won't post it until the very end.**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

I'm stuck in this odd fog whenever I'm around Malfoy. We haven't fought since he screamed his apology at me, and rarely did we tease. Well, he'd tease me, but I didn't respond. Too busy was I thinking of his words and the possible meanings that were held underneath.

"Salazar Granger, I swear I've broken you," Malfoy muttered, nudging my shoulder after I said nothing to scold him on his usage of vile words. Such words were aimed at some Gryffindors, and that somehow led to any and all Gryffindors, and then eventually Harry and Ron.

I shrugged, searching his eyes. He seemed unnerved by my stare, and started reading again. We were currently in the library. Every couple of days or so, Malfoy would catch me after dinner and say how I promised to study with him if he left me alone in Hogsmeade that one time. He'd left me alone, so he was going to hold me to my end of the bargain for all it's worth.

Usually we just did our respective work in each others company, and occasionally he'd watch me write something before snapping back to whatever he was doing. Oddly, the longer he goes without getting a rise out of me, the more tired he seems. It's like he used to absorb all the energy he sucked out of me, and now that his supply is gone he doesn't know what to do.

However, after a few weeks he discovered an advantage to this situation. He could talk about most anything he wanted and it was guaranteed I wouldn't do anything to judge or make fun of him. Or at least I wouldn't scream.

"Tell me more about the Muggles," he'd say.

"What do you do for fun, Granger?" was also popular. Fifty percent of the time I was thinking too hard and would just mutter something like _read_, but he asked it often anyway.

"Do you find me attractive?" he'd said once when the silence became too much. I had laughed, and he actually smiled.

"Ha," he said, "knew I could get it out of you."

But he'd asked me again when my laughter died. I simply stared at his face and studied his features, taking in the unnatural paleness and silver-grey eyes. I touched the side of his face and felt, for the first time, and discovered it was angel soft.

"Yes."

He'd smirked and wagged his eyebrows at me randomly a week after that incident.

The sound of loud breathing and cloth rubbing against glass brought me out of my thoughts, and I noticed I was staring at Malfoy again. Every time we went to the library he'd bring us to one of the window seats if we were reading. "A table is only for writing and essays," he would say. "Boring shit."

It was the end of November, and it was cold. Malfoy had currently found this out by breathing onto the glass to fog it up. He drew a snitch and some stick figure, hand outstretched.

I smirked, catching an idea. "Why'd you draw Harry?"

He looked at me, surprised. "Why Granger," he said with widening lips. "Is that playful teasing I detect in your voice?"

"Possibly," I answered shortly. "But you didn't answer my question."

He rolled his eyes and kicked my foot with his. We never sat by each other on the window seat. Always across from each other. The other way was too intimate, and eye contact is better with our method.

"If you must know, it's not Potty that's on this broomstick. It's your devilishly handsome boyfriend," he said with sass, winking when he said _boyfriend_. He found out sometime in October that it irked me immensely to call himself my boyfriend or me his girlfriend. It was the only way to get me mad immediately without long-term consequences.

"You're not my boyfriend. We're betrothed. There _is _a difference," I said a tad sternly.

He looked at me disbelievingly. "Yeah, but you still love me."

"No I don't."

"You think I'm _handsome_," he sang out, grinning stupidly.

"If I do recall, I believe the adjective was attractive," I corrected.

"Whatever. You still want to kiss me; to feel how soft my lips really are. You want me to run my hands up your sides and-"

I laughed shortly. "Actually, I think that _you _want me to want you to do that stuff to me. Which I don't."

He shook his head, face still taken with that hideously beautiful grin. "Sure," he said in the most flirtatious voice he could muster without sounding gay.

"Godric, stop acting like you're still under that damn curse."

My words made his smile falter, which in turn made me smile. His face contorted into disgust.

"Don't fucking remind me," he grumbled. "I still feel like I'm stuck under it's damn clutches." He shuddered. "But Salazar, does it feel good to be off that shit."

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, and instantly I felt regret. "It's your fault."

A hostile chill fell through the air as his eyes narrowed. He tilted forward as he spoke his one-worded reply. "What?"

I sensed a fight, and in my effort to stop it, I babbled. A very poor tactic, really. "It's your fault; if you hadn't gotten drunk, or at least taken care of-"

"Why do you think I was drinking, Granger?" he asked vehemently.

"I don't know-"

"Yeah, so shut up for once," he said cruelly.

I didn't know how to respond, so I complied with his order of silence. He was glaring at the window, and I quickly diverted my eyes to my lap. After about thirty seconds of nothing, he discovered he wasn't done talking.

"You know, I wouldn't have even brought you if it weren't for Slytherin's parties to have the tendency to get out of hand," he said half-mad, the other half almost trying to redeem himself without apologizing.

But despite his efforts at peace, my mouth crushed all hope at a civil conversation. "You didn't have to drag me along to a party I didn't want to go to so that you could get drunk."

"_You_ could've helped me to bed! Why else would I follow you, Granger?" He stared at me for a few seconds, waiting for a reply. I didn't have one, so he continued, even more angry than before. "So I wouldn't do anything _fucking stupid_!"

His voice boomed around the corner of the library we were in, and a Ravenclaw stuck her head out from behind a bookcase to glare at us. Malfoy gave her the stinky eye, and she quickly retreated.

"Oh," I said dumbly, not even sure if he heard me. I bit my lip and looked at his face, waiting for him to make eye contact. I spoke when he did. "I'm sorry."

He averted his eyes as soon as the words left my mouth. A tense, short silence ensued after he let out a heavy breath of air and ground his back teeth together. Looking back up at me, he nodded, letting out another huff.

I swear the corners of his mouth twitched. "Yeah, okay."

Humming slightly in response, I couldn't stop the partial grin that stole my face.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

"Oh Merlin - everyone hide your chairs, Draco Malfoy is. On. The. Loose!" I said loudly, gaining the attention of most of the pub.

We've been fighting a lot lately. Somehow we've managed to hate each other all over again. The teasing is harsh and the fights are horrific. And a lot of the time it's over really stupid stuff. For example, this fight is about where we'll be going for holiday break.

"That was ONE fucking time Granger!" Malfoy growled at me, trying and failing to grab at my arm so he could pull me towards himself and whisper fiercely, I'm assuming. He does that frequently.

"And in that ONE fucking time, you threw a chair leg at my head," I hissed in his ear. I may be mad, but I don't want people thinking he abuses me. Somehow word will get to Rita, and I'll never hear the end of it.

"Oh shut it," he growled, succeeding in snatching my arm. He dragged me outside, hollering to Madam Rosmerta, "We know, we know, _don't come back into my pub fighting ever again_ and shit."

I shoved him off the second we were out the door, rubbing my arm. Why did we even try to have a civil lunch together in public? "I'm _not _going back to that God-forsaken place _ever again._ Is that fucking clear, Malfoy?"

His lip curled in frustration. "But _darling_," he pleaded desperately. "Mother's been such a pain lately. She wants to meet you-"

I cut him off with my shrill, fake laughter. "No she doesn't. You just want to make my life hell."

Malfoy growled low in his throat, pulling us into a deserted alley to get away from the small crowd we'd attracted. "You don't know _any_thing-"

"Oh yeah?" I countered, pushing at his chest. "I know that you overheard Ginny talking to me about how she and Harry are getting married over the break. And she wanted to invite you too! _'__A happy celebration would do you two some good. Hermione, you're basically a Weasley. Malfoy's going to be part of the family now. He could meet mum and make friends with Harry and my brothers. He could laugh at how stupid Ron looks with a mouth full of food and a head covered in decorations,'_ she said. Don't you get it, she's trying to be civil-"

"I don't want to!" he yelled with wide eyes. "Why the hell would I want to visit a family that hates me? _Why?_"

I took a step back at his words. "They don't hate you-"

"It's because of my family and their bloody _devotion _to the Dark Lord that Fred Weasley died," he said with clenched teeth. He was shaking. "My cousin and her husband are _dead_. Their kid is parentless - and I never knew them! They never spoke to me voluntarily. Black died. He was Mother's cousin. They used to play together - Mother, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Sirius. Stopped talking to the latter two when they realized everything to do with Malfoy and Black is fucking demented. Everything that connects me with you goes to shit, Granger. Everything that is good and opposite of me and my side _burns when I touch it._"

My jaw was unhinged, and he was shaking so bad that I thought for a moment he'd caught hypothermia. I couldn't say anything to make him feel better. He and I both knew that. So I hugged him instead, and I squeezed him tight. The urge to comfort him was so powerful I had to lean into his chest a bit for support.

At the moment I didn't know why I cared so much, but I just couldn't stand that look in his eyes. He blamed himself for everything, and everything was certainly too much for one person to bear.

"No," I muttered into his shoulder. "No, you're not bad. You didn't kill Dumbledore-"

"I let the people in that helped Snape do it. He wouldn't have done it if they weren't there," he said in a monotone.

I pulled his face down so that it was inches from mine. "Draco Malfoy, you listen here," I said sternly. "Don't beat yourself up for this. We all make mistakes, and you couldn't have done anything about the ones you made. You were forced to make them. You were brave for not killing Dumbledore; you were brave for having to live in the same place as Voldemort's headquarters. I never suspected you for being a Death Eater in sixth year-"

"But I was one."

"No you weren't. You were forced, and you didn't want it. You looked so sickly and crushed that year. You never were a Death Eater. Sure you were branded, but putting a sign on a wall doesn't make it a door. You were a pawn that almost died at the hands of a maniac. You did what you needed to do to live, to protect your family. He would've killed you if you failed. Draco, you're brave for fighting how you did."

He looked at me with a pained expression on his face, and promptly kissed me.

I gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. His fingers were going to town in my hair; he had ripped my flimsy pony tail out seconds after our mouths made contact. He tasted like mint and something Slytherin - no, not _Slytherin_, just him. I don't know how to explain it; kissing Draco Malfoy is something new to me, after all.

Moaning softly, my eyelids fluttered open and closed. They couldn't seem to decide what to do. Malfoy was roughly breaking and starting kisses, increasing in speed and determination as he went. I have no idea how long we stood there, and I'm ashamed to admit that my legs turned to jelly. I even thought briefly that someone had cursed me.

Then a loud gasp made us snap back into reality, except the gasp broke off in the middle as if the person who did said gasping had tried to stop themselves from making noise. Malfoy tensed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders protectively. We were both breathing heavily, and I was pleased to see that his cheeks were slightly red.

Mine are probably crimson. I frowned at that. My neck craned to see an ounce of what the hell was going on, but I couldn't see anything; the right side of my face was pressed into Malfoy's coat.

"C'mon Harry, nothing to see," I heard Ginny say. I groaned. She's never going to let me forget this.

"But-"

"_C'mon_ Harry." I fought my way out of Malfoy's coat to see her smirking face. "Nothing to see."

I looked up to see Malfoy giving Harry a, _'__Yeah, leave so I can snog your best mate.'_ look. At that I detached myself from him, though we were still standing very close.

"But they're just gonna start snogging again-"

"If they want," Ginny said calmly. "And if that's what they want, then they'll do that. _Nothing to see._"

Ginny started dragging Harry away as he muttered about how I'm like his sister and it's _not right._ What if he hurts me, after all? Ginny reminded him of the Marriage Law, and how it's improbable for Malfoy to hurt me. He then spluttered something lamely about _never being able to look at me the same again _before my ears couldn't catch anymore.

Malfoy turned to me with shining eyes, the tips of his fingers playing with the bottom of my coat.

"That ginger of yours isn't too bad, eh? She knows when to get the fuck out of someone's life," he muttered, practically staring at my lips. I was about to make a retort about the proper way to talk about one's friends, but he didn't seem to be listening. With a tiny growl of frustration, he tightened his grip on my waist and connected our lips again. I let out a whimper, and that seemed to encourage him. The first kiss had started out slow before progressively getting faster. This one started off needy and wanting. And somehow it also took away. For example, the more we kissed the more the need to increased.

Malfoy was panting as we parted for air. He fought to keep his eyes open. "Holy fu-"

I kissed him for barely a second, just enough to shut him up. "Please don't ruin the moment with obscenities, thank you," I whispered. To my great surprise, he started laughing. So much so that he became a whole new type of breathless.

"What?" I demanded. He rested his forehead against mine and played with my hair.

"Can I please spend the night in your dorm?"

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Well," he explained, biting his bottom lip briefly. "It's just that my _girlfriend_ recently discovered that snogging is fun, and I'd like to take advantage of that as much as I can."

"I have studying," I answered immediately. A huge grin swept over his face.

"Then I'll just have to help you study, _sugarbaby_."

"Merlin, don't ever call me that again."

"Agreed."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Our relationship developed quite spontaneously after that. Malfoy seemed to get the idea that any fight we had could be solved with snogging. And our fights were quite passionate, mind you, so I didn't really mind switching from fighting for dominance with words to fighting for dominance physically.

The dreaded playful teasing tripled by the second.

Malfoy also seemed to think that it was okay to do whatever he wanted with me. This included scaring the crap out of me frequently, wrapping his arms around me randomly, and slapping my butt. I'd even hexed his mouth shut once to teach him a lesson, but that only ended in him poking me until I fixed it.

But the weird part was that when other people were around, Malfoy would tone down his oddness by about five-hundred percent. I actually understand this when I think about it, though. Malfoy is this big, tough Slytherin who silently intimidates everyone he meets with a scowl. Acting whipped will do nothing to help that reputation.

However, we still aren't on a first name basis. It's only when we fight that we call each other by _Draco _or _Hermione_. He also somehow managed to nick the password to my dorm off Ginny, so no matter how many times I change it, he finds his way in.

"It's _so much _less crowded than the Slytherin dorms," he'd said the first time I caught him sprawled out on my sofa. "No annoyances."

But of course everything still had a thin layer of awkward plastered on it. Touchy subjects were not spoken of. Boundaries were crossed, but they weren't acknowledged.

I don't know how the hell we managed to not have killed each other by now.

Ginny elbowed me roughly in the side. "Ooph," I muttered, rubbing the offending area. "What-"

I stopped talking when I suddenly remembered that I was in Charms class, and that everyone was looking at me. Eyes wide and fearful, I had to beat away the urge to slam my head against the desk repeatedly. I've been zoning out too much in these last few days. Ginny, ever my savior, whispered the question in my ear. I sighed before answering in depth to the class.

Ginny cornered me when the period was over.

"Godric Hermione," she said teasingly. "Why the hell haven't you been paying attention in class? Are you keeping a secret? Or could you just be thinking about _Draco Malfoy_ all day? _Hmm_?"

I snarled at her. "Ginevra, you know exactly what I think about."

She held her hands up in surrender. "Oh, _I'm _sorry. Because thinking about Draco Malfoy and thinking about Draco Malfoy's _actions _are two different things."

I reddened slightly, remembering the day I lectured Ginny on the difference of those exact two subjects. "Shut it. I'll meet you at the Great Hall in ten."

"Don't you mean thirty if you run into Malfoy, which you will?"

I thinned my lips and chose not to respond, simply ignoring her statement. And to make matters worse, Malfoy was lounging in an armchair, reading, when I entered my Common Room. I think it was one of my Muggle books.

I dropped my bookbag off in my bedroom. When I came back he was leaning on the edge of his chair, book set neatly on the coffee table. He jumped up when he saw me.

"Gryffindor table again?" he muttered into my neck between kisses. I knew he was talking about lunch, and as per usual, I nodded.

He sighed ever so lightly. "Then I expect extra study time tonight."

Study time was an odd mixture of snogging, pleasure reading, talking, and actual study time.

"Not tonight. I've got to pack and so do you," I reminded him. His face scrunched up as he groaned.

"But we're not leaving until Thursday-"

"It's always good to be prepared."

He grumbled some unintelligent answer before picking me up by the waist and throwing me onto the sofa, his body soon following.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, only half-alarmed.

He paused in his attempt to sneak his hands up my shirt and whispered in a deadly serious voice, "Making up for my study time."

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):**

**A/N: Word count; 3,446.**

**Cliffhanger! Sort of - not really. So, how'd you like it? I decided to do this time laps thing because I really didn't want to write three chapters of them doing nothing but reading in each others presence. As you should have inferred, it is now the week before holiday break in the story.**

**So review and shit? It makes me happy! Suggestions for anything (like where they go or what they do) are welcome, because at times my imagination runs really dry.**

**Do you guys like my writing? I like to think that it's fun and somewhat hilarious, but sometimes I read it over and wonder if my sense of humor is shared with anyone else in the world.**

**Oh, and I was thinking of the next chapter just being straight up Draco's POV in random spots from random chapters? That sound good? I'll see how that goes, and if it works well I'll start throwing in some chapters and or sections with Draco's POV. Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	15. Proposals, blah, blah, blah, Grangers

**A/N: Eight reviews overnight?! I started crying when I saw them. I had an especially bad day today full of pointless drama, and your positive words made me so dang happy.**

**Also I'm not going to post Draco's POV until the very end, because as **fandomshit**said in her review, it would disrupt the flow of the story.**

**I think I might throw his POV in here though, see how you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter. This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):**

_"__Making up for my study time."_

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:

Hermione's POV:

I froze at the tone of his voice, the both of us staring at each other for several seconds. But then I started laughing, it only stopping when his mouth came down to swallow it up.

In other words, he kissed me.

Having been closing my eyes from the intensity of my laughter, it was a mild shock to have suddenly been smothered. His hands went all the way up my shirt, Malfoy not even caring now if he was being secretive about it or not. He let out a pant that hit me in between the eyes and, he noticing my slight flinch at him doing so, blew out as much air as he could at the offending area. I tried to cover my face with my hands, but he restrained my wrists quickly and increased his air flow.

"Malfoy you bugger!" I growled, sharply turning my head to the side. "Stop it or I'll – I'll-"

"What?" he asked with a wide, teasing smile. He reached his head around and rubbed his nose against mine. "What could you _possibly _do?"

Lips thinned and shoulders squared as much as possible while laying down, I gave myself three and a half seconds before answering.

"I'll lick you, that's what," I blurted. Did I even _think _about the consequences to the sentence?

He wagged his eyebrows and puffed out his cheek immaturely, waiting. I waited myself for an awkward amount of time for him to recoil, but he didn't.

"I'm _not _going to lick you!" I exclaimed just as Ginny came through the portrait hole. She didn't even stop walking; three steps in, she turned around sharply and excited the way she came. Ginny winked before she left.

My head fell back against the couch with a groan. Malfoy was laughing, and soon he rolled off me to lay on the floor, taking me with him. Somehow I ended up straddling his stomach, and his hands were firmly planted on my waist to prevent my escape.

"_Draco,_" I whined. He bit his lip for some reason. "_Draco_, we need to eat. I'm absolutely famished."

He scrunched his nose up. "But what about my study time?"

I groaned, dramatically throwing the upper half of my body onto the couch. "If it matters THAT MUCH, then I guess I'll become sleep deprived so I can talk to you about plants for a few damn hours."

Malfoy smiled and stood up, carrying me bridal style.

"To the Great Hall!" he hollered mockingly. "Where we will sit by people I fucking hate so that I can get a snog in before bed!"

"Put me down, _Oh Noble Lord of Vulgarity_."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Dinner was boring, study time was, um, _study time_, and I spent the whole rest of my time at Hogwarts afraid of what was going to happen as we stayed with my parents. In order for them to allow a boy – that wasn't Harry or Ron – to come over, I had to outright lie and tell them that Malfoy was my boyfriend. I'm lucky that they don't mess with sending letters via owl, so the response was, as usual, clipped and to the point.

I briefed Malfoy as we walked off the Hogwarts platform and onto a different one to get to my house.

"Look Malfoy," I said, "my parents are a bit cautious of magic, so don't go waving your wand around."

"Why?"

"Well, wands generally lead to magic making, and as I said-"

"No, I mean why are they cautious of magic?"

I bit my lip and contemplated telling him. His eyes were curious and searching. A small child ran into me as we walked, and I decided it was too public anyhow. This can wait. Malfoy seemed to sense that, and he climbed onto the train behind me without any more questions.

Shortly we arrived, and I hailed a taxi. Malfoy eyed it warily as it pulled up next to us.

"What the hell is it doing?" he asked. I started laughing.

"You've never ridden in a car, have you?" I asked back with a chuckle. He glared in response.

I shook my head. "Stupid question; of course you haven't. It's not that bad, really." He exhaled slightly. "Once you get over the excessive vomiting and bruises from bumping around inside."

His head turned sharply in my direction. "_What_?" he hissed. I only laughed before slipping into the vehicle and telling the driver my parent's address.

Malfoy tried to seem bored as we drove through London, but nothing could hide his white knuckles clenching the seat on either side of him and his widened eyes whenever we hit a bump. The poor Muggle driving us probably thought Malfoy was on drugs.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

"Mum! Dad!" I exclaimed, running over to give my parents hugs. Malfoy heaved our luggage through the door, cursing under his breath about "Muggle neighborhoods."

My father, a tall and slightly portly man, patted Malfoy on the back as he came through the door.

"Let me get those for you, son," he offered kindly.

"No, no," Malfoy refused politely. "I've got them, sir."

My eyes widened at how nicely he spoke to my parents. And when he caught me staring, all he did was shrug. I chose not to confront him about it, least he change his ways or become embarrassed and create revenge plans that were to happen twenty years in the future. It would be a shame to be knitting one day and have a tickling curse implanted in my fingers.

My mother was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Darling," she said with a twinge of worry in her voice. "Darling – I'm ever so sorry, Draco dear – _Hermione_!"

I felt my eyes refocus. "Sorry mum, I-"

"Yes, yes, that's nice dear," she said softly. "Now I've got supper in the oven and I want you to show your boyfriend around before we get started."

Malfoy grinned at me and took my hand as I led him away. "So I'm your boyfriend, eh?"

I slapped his arm and retrieved my hand from his grasp, crossing my arms after I did all this.

"What was I _supposed _to tell them?" I whispered, trying to defend myself. "That the Ministry was making me marry the boy who bullied me for years? They'd have a fit! Mum's heart would give out."

A thoughtful look overtook his face, but it quickly disappeared. He nudged my arm. "Hey, I'm not complaining," he said cheekily with a wink.

I bit the inside my mouth as not to say or do something that I might regret. "Here's the guest room. Go ahead and put your things inside."

I had left my bags by the door. I'll get them later; before supper, probably.

"Your house is quite nice, Granger," Malfoy said, picking up one of my mum's vases and examining it.

"Well that's what happens when you have two dentists for parents," I replied. We were in the living room now. "That's that, then. Not really much to do until dinner's ready."

I sat down on the couch and flipped on the tele.

"Woah," Malfoy said despite himself. I looked up at him.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I-"

"Oh, the tele? Didn't you take a Muggles Studies class?"

He glanced at his feet. "I didn't think it was important. Besides, Father would never let me."

"Come sit down, then," I ordered, patting the spot beside me.

He sat down hesitantly, eyeing the television as if expecting it to explode.

"What do you _do _with it?"

"You watch it. It's like a play or a performance – and even sports – but on this screen so people all over the world can see it," I answered.

"Interesting," he said. "Is this a play on now?"

I watched the screen for a few moments. Holidays and parts of my summer were the only time I ever got to spend with my parents, so television was never that important. Several people stood behind podiums, and one man was at the front with a wide smile, talking to the camera. It was a game show.

"Sort of," I responded. He looked at me. "No actually. It's like a competition. The people are all answering questions to see who can get the most points and win money."

He nodded slightly, relaxing once he came to the conclusion that the Muggle-made contraption in front of him wasn't going to violently combust.

Silently we watched the contestants try and fail to be the winner. Mum cut us off in the middle of a commercial, announcing that supper was ready.

Small talk was made, soup was eaten – everything was normal, which made me weary. Things shouldn't be normal. Draco freaking Malfoy is sitting in my dining room charming the shit out of my parents. This shouldn't be legal.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Draco's POV:

I don't know if it was the last biased shred of my soul thinking, but for some reason I thought that Hermione's house and parents would be hideously dirty and – well – _Muggle _like. Except they weren't; quite the opposite. Her house was fairly large and well-kept, her mum smiled a lot and smelled like flowers, and her father was well-shaven and chuckled like Santa.

The "tell-ey," as Hermione called it, was odd. It was sort of like a wizard picture, expect instead of griping at you, the people on screen told stories and did things to amuse you.

And as a restatement of the above, Hermione's parents are really nice. So nice that I think it's the equivalent to if I met Weasley's parents, except they would hate me because I'm me. Hermione's comment of having to lie to them so I could come over had me thinking. A plan formulated in my mind, and I hypothesized Hermione would love me forever after it was finished.

Not that I wanted her to or anything.

I started by using my natural charm to butter up her parents. Her mother even squeezed my cheek after we were finished eating. Hermione cornered me after her parents went into the living room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, her hand placed flatly on my chest. I stared at it, then moved my gaze to look into hers.

"I don't know what you're on about, Granger," I said innocently. "I'm just being friendly."

She opened her mouth to say something, but a thought struck me, so I cut her off. Also I knew that she didn't believe my bullcrap.

"How long have we been _dating_, anyway?"

She shut her mouth and thinned her lips. "I don't know – three months? – but that doesn't excuse-"

"Oh come on," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Let's make it six."

"Fine, but I want to know what-"

I smiled before I spoke, already knowing how irritated I was making her. "Fabulous! Happy half-year anniversary!"

Sloppily I kissed her on both cheeks, then I walked into the living room and watched the tell-ey with her parents. I could practically hear Hermione fuming behind me.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:

The next morning we ate eggs on toast. I stayed in the kitchen to help Hermione's father clean the dishes while she and her mum went off somewhere to do Merlin knows what.

"Mighty kind of you to stay and help me, son," Mr. Granger said.

I smiled at him. "Oh it's nothing sir. Anything to help."

Soon our conversation was going according to my plan. The subject of Hermione was brought up.

"So how long have you been with my daughter, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I've been courting her for six months now, sir. Hermione is the most genuine person I've ever met."

He chuckled. "_Genuine_. Frankly I'm surprised Hermione managed to settle down with all of her projects and school work. Not to mention her fiery personality."

"Yes, she can be...intense at times," I agreed, but waited a few moments before speaking again. "Sir, forgive me if this sounds brazen, but I wish to ask for her hand in marriage tonight at dinner. I believe it is customary to ask for your permission. I know we're young, but I've loved her since I first saw her true self. She is amazing, and I will treat her better than myself."

Mr. Granger stared at me silently for several moments. I resisted the urge to bite the inside of my cheek, forcing myself to keep eye contact instead.

"You two are only nineteen," he said in a thoughtful manner. "But Janus and I were only twenty-one and twenty-five when we were married, so that's not much of an argument there, now is it? Will you treat my daughter well?"

"Like a princess," I said.

"Well then," he said, clapping me on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family, son. If she says yes."

"I have a feeling she will, sir."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Hermione's ring was sitting at the bottom of my trunk, crudely wrapped and nearly forgotten. Mother made me pick it out when we went to Italy.

"Malfoy women will _not _wear Ministry-made, cheap, rusting rings!" she'd said. "Now take your time, darling. We don't want just _any _ring for Miss Granger."

I'd scowled at Mother after she said this, earning me a stern look and almost a slap. We had spent hours in that store, every five minutes a rejected ring that I'd shown Mother.

"Too big."

"Too little."

"Too shiny – not enough!"

I was worn by the time Mother picked up a case, smiled, and purchased it. I don't even know what it looks like. Too lazy was I to pick out a Christmas gift along with the necklace that I'd intended to give as a joke on her birthday, so the ring was to be just as that. A Christmas gift. It's close enough to the holiday anyway, and the joy of having her parents see me propose to her will be enough, I think.

I already had formal clothes that were Muggle enough – all I had to do was leave the cloak off, so I didn't have to borrow some or anything awkward like that. I heard Hermione bickering with her mother upstairs before she came down, clad in a black dress that went just above her knees. It was short sleeve and made the smallest scoop at the top; very modest, but Hermione was still tugging at it in all directions so that nothing would show.

"You look lovely," Mr. Granger said, kissing her forehead.

"She would look better with heels on," her mother grumbled.

"_Mum_."

"Just saying, dear."

I snuck my hand around her waist waited for eye contact before speaking. "I think you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

She said this sincerely, but her eyes were weary as she watched me. Something about my over-eagerness must be jacking with her brain. Hey, I don't blame her though. If Hermione was complimenting me and smiling like an idiot I'd be worried too.

I was again fascinated by Muggle transportation as we rode to the restaurant Hermione's parents insisted we visit. Of course, being the suave Slytherin that I am, none of that kiddish excitement and wonder was apparent on my face. I was cool, collected, and I didn't flinch a lot. _Sexy. Suave. Slytherin. _Malfoy. That's me.

"Try clutching the handle a bit less on the ride home. Mum won't appreciate the indentions," Hermione whispered in my ear before we got out of the car, patting my leg like I was a first year she just told had toilet paper stuck to the bottom of their shoe. My face reddened slightly, causing her to laugh in my face.

And I'm trying to do her a favor! She's going to regret that. All that moral and conscience bullcrap that fills her head is going to explode the moment I get on one knee and make her mother tear up. I smirked at the thought of it.

We had reservations that Mr. and Mrs. Granger had made when they found out we were coming to stay a few days for Christmas. Mr. Granger greeted the manager by his first name and they exchanged a few laughs before we went to our table.

I waited until after the main course to pull out the recently re-wrapped box from my pocket and slip onto one knee in front of Hermione's chair.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Hermione's POV:

Malfoy was on one knee, staring up at me in that mischievous way of his. I knew he wasn't going to tie his shoes. Simple observation skills could tell me that much. I looked over to my parents shining faces, my mother more emotional than I'll ever be. It made my heart clench. I looked back at Malfoy, who was wearing a fake smile and holding a tiny box.

Screw him; I can be just as good of an actor! My hand flew to my mouth, and I even fanned myself occasionally. I bit my lip hard enough to make myself tear up. He opened his mouth to begin his speech.

"Blah blah blah, cheesy shit that shouldn't have been taken seriously, blah blah, blabbity blah blah. Love. Blah. Love love, blabbity blah, lovey-dove feelings and shit, blah blah blah-bitty blah-bitty Blah! Also a smidge of blah blah mixed with several blahs. I've always blah blah loved and blah forever and blah blah," Malfoy said.

Okay, Malfoy didn't actually say that. I know it seems cruel, but I zoned out most of his speech. Partly because I knew it was fake and only a show for my parents, and partly because_ I knew it was fake_. Malfoy would never say those things about me. He talked of eternal love and always knowing that I was "the one." That's bullshit. We hated each other until...well, we actually might still hate each other. But now there's snogging involved.

"...Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

I was shocked that he knew my middle name, so I let that emotion swim around on my face for a few moments. I opened my mouth and whispered in a "broken" voice, "Yes, I will Draco."

It was so fake that I almost started laughing. Malfoy stood up and kissed me, exclaimed before he did, "She said YES!"

Everyone cheered, and the amount of cliché things made me want to slap someone. I glanced down at the ring he'd slipped onto my finger. It was simple; silver with delicate carvings of a dragon running down the side. A medium sized diamond lay in the center with many a tiny ones lining it. It was beautiful.

"I picked it out myself," Malfoy whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. His mum probably made him buy it, the only reason being that any Malfoy is too good for a Ministry made ring.

Shortly after all the excitement died down, live music started to play again. There was a dance floor occupying the left side of the restaurant, so Malfoy offered me his arm. He most likely wants to gloat. Or he wants to see how happy he made me. Either way I have to admit that what he did was very thoughtful and kind. I'll act like a mindless, easy to please idiot for one night. It makes it even worse that I knew the whole time what his plan was.

This morning at breakfast, after Mum brought me into the living room to look at baby photos, she had to use the loo. I then spotted a disregarded coffee mug and proceeded to bring it into the kitchen for cleaning. That was when I caught the gist of my father and Malfoy's conversation. I quickly left and sat myself back down on the sofa, no one the wiser. I think I'll keep it that way.

He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, making my head fall against his chest.

"That was an exceedingly extravagant thing you did there," I praised him, making sure that it wasn't too unbelievable. "You've made them very happy."

I felt him smile, though there was more of a probability that it was a smirk. "I just thought I'd save you the trouble of trying to explain a sudden marriage to your parents."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, leaning back before reaching up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

He seemed slightly irked. "That's all I get? A bloody kiss on the cheek?"

"Would you like a slap also?" I asked edgily.

"I'm good Granger."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**A/N: Word Count: 3,422.**

**Sweet Christmas almighty, that chapter took forever. I'm sorry, I'm so, ****_so _****sorry that this took so long. I just got preoccupied with life and - MY BLOODY HICCUPS WILL ****_NOT _****GO AWAY - really there's no valid excuse I can give you. Especially since this chapter sorta kinda really sucks. You all have permission to kill me. Next chapter is Harry and Gin's wedding! *loud and cheesy cheering in the background* Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	16. Snow Pants or Snow in your Pants?

**A/N: You guys probably hate me because of my inability to make up my mind. I'm sticking with it this time, though. I'm going to do what **TinaLovesBleach **suggested in her review and re-tell the story through Draco's POV when it's finished.**

**Thank you all so much for the feedback/favorites/follows! It makes me so, ****_so _****happy!**

**Currently I'm working on a big school project, and I've joined a new extracurricular activity that will DEFINITELY keep me busy.**

**DO NOT WORRY I WILL ****_NOT _****\- OR EVER WILL - ABANDON THIS STORY! I'd at least tell you guys first:)**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)(:):(:)**

Hermione's POV (in case you skipped reading the above):

A silence passed between us, Malfoy taking his sweet time to realize that making polite conversation wasn't going to ignite my fury to the point where he no longer has...a leg or something. I still have to bear two of his children, after all. That would be counter-productive.

"Oh _Godric_ Malfoy," I exclaimed as a realization hit me. "I've just become a Debbie Downer."

He raised an eyebrow, his mouth about to follow pursuit when I decided that this Muggle term will just have to keep him pondering.

"Now we're going to have to have _two _damn weddings," I said, a bit put out. He started laughing.

"No, that's preposterous. Why the hell would we-"

"Your mother and my mother? Your wizard family and _my Muggle family_?"

He frowned at me. "Our mothers will get along perfectly well together, I'm sure, Granger."

"No, what I meant was that your mother is going to want to plan out an extravagant wizard wedding - frontpage _Prophet _perfect. She can't do that with Muggle guests who aren't allowed to know anything about magic." Malfoy opened his mouth. "And _no_, we aren't just going to not let them come. Mum would kill someone if her only daughter's wedding wasn't witnessed by the whole damn family."

He pursed his lips in thought before heaving out a long sigh. "It's alright, Granger. It's not like two weddings are going to kill us. Our mothers will probably take over everything anyway."

Malfoy smiled and gently kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed, shoving him when he started smirking. "_Just _this _one _time. Don't inflate your ego so much; I'd hate to have to get out the butter every time you wanted to go through a doorway."

We had pulled back as we talked, arms loosely lacing us together. I was looking off to the side, but when I turned back he was staring at some part of me. I followed his gaze and found my arm - the arm Bellatrix had cut into.

"What? Why're you staring?" I asked, clipped in tone.

He blinked, looking away quickly. "Nothing, I-" Malfoy cut himself off, forcing eye contact. "No, it's not nothing. Why isn't your scar there?"

I felt my face heat slightly. "Glamour charm. I hate going into Muggle places and everyone staring. Wizards know without asking. Most have the decency not to question. Some Muggles think it's a tattoo. I've also told my parents what happened, and they get sad whenever they think about it. I didn't want to ruin tonight."

Malfoy searched my face, trying to detect some indication that what I just said was false. We stopped dancing, and he held each of my hands in one of his.

"Don't you ever hide something like that because you don't want people to stare. It's not a blemish or a mistake. It just shows that you're stronger now. You're beautiful, Hermione," he said with a smile, shaking my hands so much so that my whole upper body jiggled. "_All _of you."

Sweet Merlin, I was starting to tear up. "Do you really mean that?" I asked quietly, cringing slightly at the level of stupidity that question held and the sound of my voice.

He tilted my chin upwards with his forefinger. "Every damn word."

Then I kissed him, and it was like I'd never done it before because _holy Hufflepuff_, I-I-I was lost for words. Everything in my body exploded in warmth, but at the same time I had gooseflesh popping up on my arms. The instant our lips connected I gasped, even though I was the one to kiss him.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)(:):(:)

"Mum! I can't breath!" I gasped.

"_Release _Jane! Down girl!" Dad said, prying my mother's hands off me. Malfoy was chuckling in the background. "You've hugged your poor daughter fifty times this morning!"

"I know, it's just - oh Hermione! You're getting married and you're leaving and - oh _Sweet Pea!_" Mother exclaimed, hugging me again.

"Mum!" I snapped sharply. Malfoy was so tight lipped from holding in laughter that I'm sure if I blew on his face he'd explode. I held the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb after wiggling out of my mother's grasp.

"I'm coming back for Easter Holiday, no need to be upset," I consoled her.

"I know, I know - just write a bit more, okay?"

"Okay Mum. Bye Daddy," I said, giving him a big hug. Then Malfoy and I went to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow.

I shouldn't have let Malfoy go first.

I had waited thirty seconds before flooing after him so that it was as safe as possible, but the first thing I distinguished when I got there was fighting.

"Carry _your _luggage! _Carry your luggage!_ Who do you think are, Ferret?!"

"I'm Hermione's fiance," Malfoy said calmly. Ron's pterodactyl screech was the first thing I heard, and saw, stepping out of the fireplace.

"Draco! Play nice," I chastised. "Carry your own bags."

Molly walked in. "Hermione!" she sighed. "Come here and give me a hug!"

Thus my bones were crushed once again. "Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," I mumbled into her apron. "Can I help you cook?"

Distinctly I saw Ron shaking his head side to side madly from the corner of my eye. Molly glared at him.

"Why don't you go unpack first, then we'll start working?" Mrs. Weasley said, patting my arm. I nodded, then she ordered Ron to go show Draco his room, who was rooming with Harry and Ron. Lord, that arrangement wasn't thought through much. I was sharing Ginny's room with herself and Luna.

Draco paled when he was told he had to sleep within a fifty foot radius of two "Gryffindorks," as he would say. And a Weasley, none the less!

Even though he was in the Weasley's own home, so it's not if it mattered that much.

I should plant a secret camera in there. That footage would be gold. My hypothesis was only strengthened as I witnessed the two idiots quarrelling on the stairs; Draco was beating Ron with his bags, and Ron was doing his best to trip Draco. Fabulous. The last thing I heard was another pterodactyl screech from Ron as several _thumps _ensued, followed by a house-shaking doorslam.

Mrs. Weasley and I shared a look. _Boys, _we seemed to say to each other, shaking our heads with our hands on our hips. _What can you do?_

A slightly different-sounding but slightly the same pterodactyl screech - this time of excitement - filled my ears, informing me it belonged to the kin of Ronald Weasley. It was slightly lower in pitch, so that meant…

"Ginny!" I gasped, a snowball hitting me square in between the shoulder blades. Molly put a hand to her heart.

"Not in the house - _not in the house Ginevra!_" Mrs. Weasley warned, enunciating every syllable.

"Yeah," I growled through clenched teeth, turning around painfully slow; my hands extended like claws aimed for her neck. "Not in the house, _Ginevra_."

At that Ginny promptly ran for her life. It was then I that let out the last pterodactyl screech after that short battle, and it was one of victory. There I knelt, my knees planted firmly onto Ginny's elbows and a snowpile as big as Vernon Dudley's large sister awaiting Ginny's face. Her fate was in the literal palms of my hands. I felt powerful; I felt _alive_! The screech bounced out of my throat of its own accord, and the mountain of powdery white death fell upon my ginger friend.

The power and vengeance may have went to my head a bit, for when Harry walked out of the back door and saw us, he spit out his cup of steaming sustenance and promptly called for backup. Sadly it was Draco and Ron, still fighting amongst themselves, that came to Ginny's aid.

"GOOD LORD SHE'S KILLING GINNY!" Ron bellowed. Mrs. Weasley ran outside, caught sight of what was happening, and smacked Ron upside the head.

"Don't play like that, Ronald! I thought you were serious!" she huffed, stomping back inside.

"Sorry Mum," he muttered, rubbing his head. As that exchange happened, Harry had reached Ginny and I from the spot I had tackled her in the field. Afraid I might lose my chance, I had started shoveling snow into Ginny's pants and hood, who was screaming bloody murder.

Draco was doing absolutely nothing to help. He seemed quite incapable, actually, because everytime he looked at the scene (which now included Harry attempting to pry me off of Ginny, which included tickling) he doubled down in laughter. Ron looked lost.

"Don't just stand there, you pansies!" Harry yelled, red faced and frustrated. "_Help me!_"

Ron, not really understanding the meaning of Harry's sentence, turned to Malfoy and attempted to drag him over to where his two best mates and sister were. This was quite hard, as Malfoy didn't want Ron touching him, but desperately needed help standing.

Once he got to our spot and started helping, it was much harder to stuff Ginny with snow and latch onto her at the same time.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, puffing. "She's like a damn leech!"

I then bit Ron, causing him to yelp and fall down. I turned my head sharply in Harry's direction, so he swiftly lifted his hands up in surrender. The sudden releasement knocked me over and onto my arse, off of Ginny. She jumped up and hid behind Harry, shaking out snow like Fluffy with dandruff.

I think Malfoy peed himself. But seriously, his amount of laughter irked me. His eyes were shut from the intensity of it, so he didn't see me approaching with a larger-than-Marge snowball, my gaze on the back of his shirt. My plan was helped greatly by the fact that Malfoy was on his hands and knees pounding the ground with his fist.

He spasmed the moment the snow touched his skin, and I laughed a tad too cruelly. I had to admire Malfoy's defense skills, however, because immediately I was pinned underneath him and paying for my actions with tickling snow up my shirt.

An insanely airy scream left my mouth, and almost as soon as I was under Malfoy, I was free. I had kneed his gut and stolen his hat somehow in the process. I think it had something to do with me pushing his head down so I could stand up.

"Granger!" Malfoy growled, popping up with some difficulty. Coverty he tried to jiggle the snow out of his shirt, but it wasn't working. It didn't come out until he reached up and grabbed it, revealing a small portion of his stomach to the dreaded cold.

I swear Ginny, Harry, and Ron were going to burst a lung, and I wasn't doing much to stop them. I even chuckled once or twice. Or triple that. Times four.

Either way I saw Malfoy advancing me, but he had no snow, so I didn't think he was much of a threat. Therefore I didn't move away, and that's how he got close enough to pick me up by the waist and run away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I bellowed.

"Getting away from all of you!" he screamed right back.

I would've stared at him if I could physically see his face without snapping my back in half. "Then why are you taking me with you if you so desperately want to get away?"

He looked over his shoulder and set me down, noticing that my friends weren't coming to my rescue. They were too busy laughing their arses off.

"I don't want to be alone," he said, looking down as he realized how flawed his three-second plan was.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to be alone in your efforts to be alone?"

"I don't know anyone here!" he exclaimed, looking back to the two laughing gingers and the one boy with a lightning scar. "I don't know anyone that likes me, I mean."

My hand disobeyed orders from the brain to pet his arm, instead deciding that the best way to comfort Draco was to slap him. On the arm, of course.

"Oi!" I yelled. "Toughen up, I'm here! And Harry and Ron don't bite."

"What about the other one?" he asked. I didn't respond, causing him to panic slightly. He leant forward before speaking, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "What about the other one?!"

I looked up into his eyes, grinning. "Let's just say I learned well from Gin." He thought for a moment, seeming to remember earlier in the Snow Fight when I bit Ron. He shuddered.

"C'mon," I said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go get the others to build a snowman with us."

He looked weary, but complied after snatching his stolen hat from my grasp and shoving it on his head, muttering, "_Fine_," on the way.

Once there, I re-told my idea. Ginny was jumping up and down. "I'll go find some sticks!"

Ron started running towards the house, snapping out of his stare - which was aimed at my and Draco's hands - and hollered over his shoulder that he was getting the buttons, scarf, mittens, and hat. That left Harry, Draco, and I to make the actual snowy part of the snowman.

"I'll make the head," I said.

Harry nodded. "Figures, you've got the brains. I'll take the middle."

"Oi," said Draco sarcastically, scrunching his nose. "What does that mean then, sticking me with the arse?"

I frowned at him, but Harry laughed, causing both Draco and I to turn and stare at him.

"What, it was funny," he mumbled.

Ten seconds after working, Draco announced that he was done. Harry and I looked at each other, then at a wand-clad Draco, then to a perfect snowman's bottom next to his feet. I sighed, standing up and walking over to him.

"Sorry Malfoy, no magic allowed." I then broke my rule by pointing my wand at his snowball and exploding it. "Except to destroy things that were unlawfully created, of course."

I heard him mimicking me as I walked away, but chose to ignore it for the greater good.

"_No magic allowed, Draco_," he said in a high and whiney voice. "_Except to destroy things that you made, of course, cause your life isn't hard enough! Da-da-dat-da-DAT-DAT-DAT!_"

I glared at him, his jaw snapping shut smartly as a result. We had the snowman balls laying next to each other when Ginny came back. She pointed and laughed at Draco's.

"Is that supposed to be the bottom?" she asked. "It's as big as the head!"

Draco mimicked Ginny as he carelessly added more snow to his ball with snappy movements. It was oddly shaped and large when he was done.

"There," he spat. "Better?"

Ginny made a face at him before ignoring him altogether. "I'll go help Ron. He probably forgot what we doing and nabbed some hot chocolate from Mum."

We stacked the snowman, Ginny coming back not only with Ron, but with Luna and Neville in tow.

"Look who I found!" she yelled from the Burrow when she first stepped outside. "Luna and Neville are here!"

Draco groaned, so I elbowed him in the stomach. However this only caused him to groan more. Ginny finished up the snowman, handing the hat to Ron to put on top. It wasn't a top hat like the one in the Muggle story, but a Wizard hat. Luna topped it off with a radish bowtie from her pocket. Why in the hell she had that I don't know, but it looked beautiful.

"What's wrong with it's bottom?" Neville asked. Draco growl-sighed, threw his hands up in the air, and buried his forehead on top of my shoulder from behind.

"They're being mean to me Granger," he whined. "You said they were nice."

"No, I said they didn't bite. Complete difference."

Ginny raised her finger into the air. "Except Gin, I made it clear that she does, in fact, bite," I said, making Ginny smile in satisfaction. Malfoy started whining nonsense into my neck, 'Mean,' 'Rude,' and, 'vile,' being key words.

"Get off, you big pansy!" I said, shrugging his head away. Draco pouted, looking very much like he was about to throw a hissy fit when Mrs. Weasley announced that she'd made hot choco. All our eyes got wide, and for about half a second no one moved. Then it was all out war, everyone shoving to get inside. The last one in was Draco, who had walked, not knowing about the satiny deliciousness of Mrs. Weasley's hot chocolate.

Our coats had been shedded and loosely hung up by the door, boots quickly discarded outside. Malfoy followed suit slowly, peering into the living room where we all were sitting, one cup left on the coffee table. Malfoy picked it up, aware that all eyes were on him. The second the liquid moved from the cup to his mouth, he smiled. Ron blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Bloody hell! I didn't know you could smile!" he exclaimed.

Draco glared at him. "Well I didn't know you could talk."

"Fair enough," Ron said, resting back into his chair as if it were one of his brothers that had just countered his insult with an insult and not an 'arch-nemesis' that had done said insulting.

Malfoy walked over to me and sat down on the floor, resting his back against my legs. He piddled with the rim of his cup as we all spoke, Ginny recounting all of our adventures at Hogwarts - much to my embarrassment - and Harry talking about Auror training. I felt bad that Malfoy seemed so out of place, but overall he wasn't bored, at least.

Maybe he'll get used to everyone by tomorrow.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

"Oh _Godric_ Hermione!" Ginny said, plopping herself down on her bed with her hands covering her face. "My mum is going to kill me! If we hadn't had that snow break yesterday I swear this would be my funeral we're planning and not my wedding!"

I frowned, sitting down next to her and petting her hair. We had just walked into Ginny's room, bedtime being announced by Molly. Malfoy had looked lost as Ron pulled him up the stairs, and I was still hurting for him when Gin made her outburst. Luna was laying out pillows and blankets on the floor.

"I'll paint your nails if you come down here and talk about it," Luna offered. Ginny gratefully complied, sliding off her bed and onto the floor. I nabbed her brush and started to comb through her hair, knowing it to calm her.

"It's all just so stressful," Ginny said. "You guys are lucky you weren't here for dress shopping - _sweet Merlin that was awful_ \- and that was just for me! We've still got bridesmaids to get. Then there's flowers and types of cake and drink and chairs and bows and _oh! _I can't do this!"

Ginny had covered her face with the hand Luna wasn't painting, and had started to weep.

"I'm going to mess up and the wedding's going to be a disaster and Harry's going to hate me as long as we're together and-and-and-"

"Ginevra!" I snapped, shutting her up. "None of that is going to happen. Just tell your mum that you're not feeling well so she'll take over some responsibilities. Everything'll be alright."

She let out a long breath, relaxing into Luna and I's treatment. "Thanks guys."

"Of course," Luna said. "Whatever are friends for?"

"Besides," Gin said as she was dozing off. "You two will be going through this hell in no time."

Luna and I shared a look before looking straight ahead; gulping simultaneously like in those cheesy Muggle cartoons I used to rarely watch as a child.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):**

**A/N: Word Count: 3,319. Three things:**

**I lied; there is no wedding in this chapter. Sorry, I got preoccupied with that snow fight, which is dreadfully childish. The wedding will most likely commence in the next few chapters.**

**SO SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN NOVEMBER THERE IS NO EXCUSE I CAN GIVE FOR THIS MADNESS. I simply will say that if you ever were in public high school with overbearing extracurriculars, you will graciously understand.**

**And this chapter doesn't have its usual million check through's. I read over it like three times, so no judging if the grammar sucks or if the movements seem rash. Maybe in the future I'll fix everything. Nah, probably not. Oh well. It was a nice thought.**

**Also I have one week of school left until Christmas break, so I'll be able to stockpile chapters until I get more time to write (tis the plan, may not work, but at least there be a plan). Until Next Time,**

**-GG222**


	17. Malfoy and Muggle Toys for Toddlers

**A/N: First things first, the reviews amazed me. **Calimocho **, you made my life. It means a lot to me that you think I can pursue a career in writing. That was just the one that stood out to me, but mostly everyone else was so positive and loving. I laughed a lot at them, and frankly they've made my week. Thanks.**

**And I don't believe in filler chapters. If Draco got Hermione to smile, if there were instances where characters stepped out of their comfort zones, then that's improvement. That's one more step towards acceptance. Hanging out needs to happen so that this pairing can happen. Sudden love isn't realistic, and frankly I hate the concept.**

**PERSONAL BESTS/THANKS:**

**I'VE HIT THE 500 MARK ON FOLLOWERS HOLY HIPPOGRIFF NEW FREAKING PERSONAL BEST I'M HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! And the reviews are coming in each chapter, setting new personal bests for me each time I update! Thanks so much for all the people that review more than once! It means so so much! And all my stories are in a community, so that's legit also! UGH, I LOVE YOU GUYS MUCH MUCH SO SO!**

**Also I'm sorry I forgot the disclaimer last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):**

"Granger I'm bored," Draco whispered in my ear, his nose brushing against my neck. "Granger! Granger, I said I'm-"

My tightened fist halted his mouth. "You've already told me this several times _Dear_," I said through my teeth. "But I'll reply just the same; if you're bored, go play with Ron and Harry."

He made a face. "Then I'll reply to your reply just the same; _hell _no."

"Then don't complain."

"But you're supposed to entertain me!" he whined. Ginny was sniggering.

"Nowhere in my job description does it say that."

"And what job description is this?"

"Your nanny."

Ginny snorted. "Ouch! Better ask your nanny to kiss your boo-boo!"

Malfoy then proceeded to make nasty faces at Ginny, which she wholeheartedly threw back at him. This continued until Harry glanced up, saw only Draco with crossed and squinty eyes snapping his jaw like a maniac with the occasional tongue flicker, and nearly peed himself. Malfoy stopped making faces just as Ron turned around, thus convincing him that Harry was a loon. Everyone but Ron and Draco were laughing now, Draco trying to play it cool and Ron too confused with the sudden laughter. He checked himself for odd stains or spills, shrugged his shoulders, and continued looking at tuxedos.

"There," I said. "Enough excitement for you?"

Malfoy thought for a moment. "No. This store is _simply _appalling."

"Then go help Harry and my idiot brother," Gin said. "They clearly need it."

We looked over to where the before mentioned boys were standing, who were laughing at Ron wearing trousers on his arms. Malfoy turned to stare at Ginny with a knowing look.

"I'd rather not lose brain cells today, thank you."

I sighed, fully fed up. "Fine, come with me."

Draco raised his eyebrows, his face silently saying, "It's about damn time!"

I led him over to the play area in the corner and made him sit down in the tiny wooden chair, placing a medium sized, hollow wooden block in front of him with different shaped holes in it. I opened the top and took out all the multi-colored blocks that corresponded with the holes, and set them next to the box.

"The hell am I supposed to do with this?"

An evil thought struck me. "It's a Muggle toy. All the blocks fit inside, but not the ones that match shapes. You have to fit ones that are shaped like, oh circles for example, into, say a square, but you turn it a certain way so that it fits. Easy. Have fun."

I walked away, leaving Malfoy in the Muggle play section of the Muggle wedding store we were in. Wizard ones were too crowded with all the marriages that were being enforced, and we would've been recognized anyway. Muggle is just the way to go in this situation.

Malfoy had laid out all the blocks and was staring at them intently. He picked up a star and tried to fit in through the triangle hole, frowning as he failed. After he tried to fit the star through all the holes _but _the star one, he stared at the box like it was full of deception and lies. He tried all the holes again - save the star hole - then looked at the star block. He set it down and grabbed a heart block, the whole process repeating again.

Ginny, confused by my poorly stifled laughter, asked me what the crap I did. After explaining she was nearly in stitches.

"Even I know how to do it!" she exclaimed. "But of course that's only because Dad brought one home one night and made me figure it out. Ron was in charge of the 'hule-o-hupe', but we're not sure that has a purpose."

Soon Draco discovered our laughter, but he must've thought it was because he couldn't figure out a Muggle toy, and got terribly angry. His face was contorted and scrunched, and after a few glances from us to the blocks in his hand, he proceeded to smash them violently into the holes.

Unknowingly, Malfoy had gained the attention of almost everyone in the small shop. Harry walked over, unable to do anything but stare with his mouth open.

"Is that-?"

"Yup," Ginny said, laughing as she did.

"Is he really-?"

"Oh yeah."

"Who?"

"Mione."

"Ah."

Ron was very confused, questioning why Malfoy was playing with a Muggle toy in the first place. After I explained, Ron's sudden laughter gave him a coughing fit. It was made even worse when a Muggle sales lady walked over to Malfoy and asked if he were okay.

"I'm perfectly fine!" he hissed, shoving some type of a polygon-like block in a circle hole. "I've got this!"

The Muggle caught us laughing and glared, stomping over to us. "You lot! It's completely impolite to laugh at a man with disabilities. You all should be _ashamed _of yourselves. Just because someone's different doesn't give you the right..."

She then gave us a good long speech on why it was wrong to make fun of Malfoy, and why we're all absolutely horrid people.

"Actually he doesn't have disabilities," I muttered awkwardly. "He's my fiance."

"Then why-"

"He just got back from the dentist," I supplied quickly. "Loopy gas and all that."

Ron and Ginny nodded, though not knowing at all what my explanation meant.

"Oh," the Muggle said awkwardly. She shuffled away.

"Alright, that's enough shopping for one day. Done Harry? Ron? Good. Let's go," Ginny said, not even looking to see if they were, in fact, done. I grabbed Draco on the way out, flashing a smile to the Muggle on the way out.

"Wait, but I can figure it out!" Malfoy said, trying to pry my hand off his arm.

"No Draco, let's just go back to the Burrow," I said. "It's actually really hard."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I didn't figure mine out until I was twelve."

I wasn't sure if he was trying to be consoling or soothing in some way, but Draco only grew more grouchy by Harry's words.

"Shut it, Pot-head," he mumbled.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Mrs. Weasley was angry to discover that we had failed to bring back tuxedos for her son and Harry. She sent us back out into the battlefield, this time with an extra member. Lisa had arrived, barely looking any of us in the eye. Mainly she stayed by either Ron or Ginny, more particularly Ron.

"Hi Lisa," I said when I spotted her. She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgment. She was eyeing Draco with apprehension. "Have you met Draco? He's my betrothed."

"Well, I know him - not personally - just who he is, but I think - I _know _\- I haven't met him, no," Lisa stumbled awkwardly. I elbowed Malfoy covertly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you. I understand that you're stuck-" I had stomped on his foot not so covertly. "Betrothed! Betrothed to Weasel - Ron! Ronald Weasley," he said with a sideways glance at me. His next sentence was robotic and forced. "He's a very good friend of mine."

Oh hell, close enough. I'll beat him later. Malfoy seemed to sense this, and became increasingly crabby as we headed out to a different part of London to hunt for tuxedos. After a few long, grueling hours of looking, we finally gave up and went to a wizard shop. I didn't even think about the consequences, which included Draco, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and the fact that I'm going to be seen with a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy in public.

It should have been obvious, I mean, he was annoying me the whole way. I didn't even think about other people seeing him annoying me and being shocked. Hell, we're lucky no one of importance has seen any of our frequent fights in the Three Broomsticks.

After Apparating to a safe point, Malfoy took a step forward and landed in a puddle. And not just any puddle; a deep puddle lined with muddy slush goodness.

"Oh fu-"

"Draco!" I hissed. Lisa was a shy one, and was undoubtedly a sheltered child. Even though she survived a war and has probably seen and heard much worse. Eh. It's the thought that counts.

"-nny jokes! Let's go see more gingers at the _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, eh? What could go wrong?"

I ignored his sarcasm, instead opting to help him out of the puddle. But at that moment a large burst of bright light flashed in my eyes, causing me to fall in next to him. The light continued to flash as I gaped open-mouthed at the hopefully not-literal crap I'd fallen in, Malfoy laughing his arse off.

Now, I'm not stupid. I knew there was a camera taking pictures of me. Malfoy was just so bloody _obnoxious _\- you can't blame me for wanting to shove muddy snow down his throat.

Sadly, I only managed to cover his face and get a chunk down his shirt before Ginny and Harry pulled me upright and away from him, screaming about the _Prophet _reporters. I really didn't give a damn. I just wanted to kill Malfoy, and they were obstacles to my goal. Simple as that. I did eventually calm down, and that was when I decided to help Draco up so that we could brave the mass of quill-clad people in front of us.

Draco sniffed like a spoiled child, clearly upset about the whole incident, and cleared a path through the reporters, not even flinching when they took close-ups. I was right behind him, trying to hide behind my hair. The rest had smartly stayed behind, but since I was already going one way, I didn't want to go back and throw all the attention on Harry. They started to bombard us with idiotic questions.

"Why did you throw Mr. Malfoy into the mud, Miss Granger?"

"Is it because of the names he allegedly used as a child and still possibly uses today?"

"What about unity? Have you forgotten our Minister's words?"

"Are you still prejudiced against former Death Eaters?"

I turned around so sharply that mud flung from all directions, acting like a Muggle sprinkler. "_Still_ prejudiced? _Me_?"

"So sorry Miss Granger," the reporter replied automatically, cringing at the intensity of my stare. "I shouldn't have assumed. Obviously you were provoked, correct? Draco Malfoy was disrespecting you?"

Draco about snapped his neck in half. "You piece of filth," he spat, ironically dripping mud as he did so. "Stop sucking up to Granger and go back to your editor to kiss _their -_"

"Well," I said, cutting off Malfoy before someone could quote him with cursing. "With that we'll be off."

"_We_?"

"Are you betrothed?"

"Secret dating? Cheating? Friends?"

Draco turned to me violently. "Damn it Granger! Look what you did!"

I had sense enough to feel shame.

"But what was that back there in the mud? Lover's quarrel or fight to the death?"

Malfoy was thoroughly done with everything that lived, and apparently gave no shits as to what it took to shut everyone up. So he kissed me, and after a few seconds of absolute silence interrupted by several camera flashes, he grabbed my hand and ran off with me.

A few narrow alleys later we were panting against a wall. Malfoy took one look at me, looked himself over, and started laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with us? I fall in the mud, you fall in the mud, you try to kill me with mud, Skeeter-minions attack us, and I kiss you. We need help."

I laughed along with him. "What do you think they're going to write about?"

He straightened up a tad and put on a posh face. "_Hermione Granger is Assaulted in Diagon Alley by Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Page 56 for more details. Inside scoop; cameras detected tongue!_"

I smacked his arm roughly. "Yeah, why the hell did you do that?"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" he said, rubbing his arm and frowning. However, that quickly turned into a smile. "And now we're alone, in a dark alley, where no one can hear us."

As he crept closer I scrunched my nose, pushing him back with my index finger.

"You need a bath, Mister."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

We decided it was better to go back to the Burrow than to face the dangers of Diagon Alley, which meant ditching Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lisa. Draco was perfectly fine with this, but I felt bad. What if they went looking for us?

After several long showers and a hot chocolate from Mrs. Weasley, the rest of our herd came back with new suits and a rolled up copy of fresh death. In other words, there was a special evening edition of the Prophet. I had a good feeling about who was in it.

"Congrats," Ginny said. "You made the front page."

She slapped the paper down in front of an awaiting Draco and I, the former pulling a face.

"That's just horrid!" he exclaimed. "They didn't get my good side!"

"You snot! Do you see what they did?" I chastised, gesturing to the moving picture of Draco and I kissing covered in mud. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You're the one who decided to shove mud down my shirt! And you attempted to help me up, which was also a mistake. This is more your fault than mine, _sweetheart_."

"It's not my fault I couldn't lift your fat ass off the ground!"

Malfoy stared at me a moment. "I am _not_ fat!"

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore him. I opened the newspaper, but before I could get a word in, Malfoy snatched it away.

"I'd like to read it first, thanks," he said with an upward incline of his head. He cleared his throat before speaking. "_'__Harry Potter's best mate stuck with an ex-Death Eater? We're just as shocked as you, folks. The Minister of Magic has assured us that the Law isn't a ploy, and that it is, _'Merlin Magic.' _But can we really believe that if two former arch rivals are paired together? Or is this a tragic love story that finally got it's fairy tale ending? More on the Wizarding World's newest possible power couple on page 27, by Rita Skeeter.'_"

Draco stared at the page for a few more moments, tension curling around the edges of the room, before he burst out laughing.

"Give me that," I spat. I finished reading the article, frowning at Rita's accusations. How did she write all this bull in such a short amount of time? It was only a few hours ago that this happened!

"She's claiming that we dated before the war!" I exclaimed, stricken. "And another theory says we're in an abusive relationship - look, they included the mud photos - and some of it's actually feasible - a small, small, _small_ portion, but still!"

Ginny had started laughing, too. Harry was frowning at the paper in my hands.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. The press is going to be ugly. What'd you expect? Just let them write their stories and laugh when people ask you about it. They'll go away," Harry said soothingly, taking away the paper and patting my head.

"I don't know, that dating before the war theory is pretty realistic," Draco said.

"What. No. Stop. Stop now or die."

"It could've happened!" Malfoy defended. "Think about it! We're sixteen, hormones are running like they've just eaten five tons of sugar, and you develop a crush on me-"

"Oi, Hermione would have to be mental to fancy your narcissistic arse back then in sixth year," Ginny said.

"Fine then," Draco hissed, vexed at being interrupted. "Then I fancy her, and since I always get what I want, and my Slytherin virtues push me towards my goals, Granger becomes mine. The end."

"I would never allow myself to become an object for you, Malfoy," I said with narrowed eyes. "You don't own me, and don't ever imply that you do again."

He raised an eyebrow, amused. "But I do own you. And you own me. That's what being in a relationship is; accepting that another person can influence your decisions in the sense that you want to make them happy in everything you do."

"That was deep," Harry said to break the silence. "I'm going to get some hot chocolate. Coming Ginny?"

Ginny caught the hint in his voice. Harry walked out, Ginny following with Ron's sleeve in her hand and Lisa's hand the other one, not to restrain, but more so she wouldn't get lost. At least that's the vibe I gathered.

It was slightly awkward sitting alone with Malfoy, sipping cold chocolate (Is that what you call it? Or would one say, 'cold hot chocolate'? That's a bit of an oxymoron, though, so I'll stick with cold chocolate) and wondering who was going to talk first. Damn the fates; it was me.

"Why are you so obsessed with Skeeter's theory? She's just a gossip muncher, you know."

He breathed out slowly. "Is it so bad that I want to feel like we could've been together without the Law? Is it so bad that I don't want our relationship to feel like a mistake?"

Draco said this with his eyes on the table, his thumb rubbing the rim of his cup. I moved closer to him.

"Draco, we're not a mistake. If I really couldn't handle you then I would be searching for a way out every second of my spare time. I haven't been. Maybe Merlin was right. Maybe we can learn to love each other."

He glared at the door with worn-out looking eyes before covering his face with his hands, elbows resting on the table top.

"What if I don't need to learn," he muttered more than asked. "What if…"

He sucked in a deep breath as his fingers ran through his hair, eyes clenched tight.

"Draco, what do you-"

"You're a bright witch Granger, figure it out." With that said, he stood up and walked towards the stairs to Ron's room, muttering something about a nap.

I couldn't help but think over every last syllable as I stared at his discarded cup, wondering what the hell was happening. Surely he wasn't implying what my brain decided to pull out of my butt.

He couldn't have possibly… No. It's impossible. It's preposterous.

Damn, that means Ginny's going to believe my hypothesis.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

**A/N: Word count: 3,084**

**So, what do you think? Review? I think it's fairly obvious what I'm implying, and several other tiny notes have been made in earlier chapters implying this. All will be explained in due time, young shippers, all will be explained…**

**And I give you permission to murder me with a rusty spork for not posting since December 15th… All I can say is that high school's a bitch, writer's block is friends with high school, and sleep has decided to break up with me. You can practically smell my emotional issues (hehe, ****_Gravity Falls _****quote, hehe).**

**And sorry for the wedding not being this chapter. I couldn't think of anything...but I'm pretty proud of what I ended up with, so yeah:)**

**Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	18. Black Eyes, Stuns, and Gnome Teeth

**A/N: Such sorries. I haven't posted in forever. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I don't know if I nailed it or not...I didn't really go into detail much. Maybe it was just right for some of you. Eh. I guess I'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

Ron's going to murder me. Viciously. With gnome teeth.

One might respond to that theory with a heart bursting with disbelief. However, I'm at least 70% positive that my theory was debunked without the knowledge that I made out with Malfoy. Now, this doesn't sound too bad, but then you learn that the spot in which our lips were locked was in Ron's room, and doubt starts to fall downhill like it's under a _confundus_.

Then there's the fact that we were also snogging on Ron's bed.

Oh, and did I mention that he walked in on us? And that Ron's sudden appearance/pterodactyl screech of anger caused Draco to flip his lid of insanity and stun him? _In the groin?_

Maybe he'll be merciful and murder me with sterilized gnome teeth.

I had been sitting where Draco left me, staring at his cold chocolate, when I realized that there was a very large possibility that Malfoy was in love or in "very deep liking" of me. I prefer very deep liking, the only real reason being that I don't know whether or not I very deep like him myself.

I then decided to go talk to him because, _dammit_, we're betrothed and I hardly believe anything can scare that boy away. Also I needed answers.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Draco?" I asked softly. "You in there?"

"No," he answered. "And yes, you can come in."

I slipped through the door, hardly letting my eyes wander over to his. He was sitting on the ground, back resting on the side of his bed.

I sucked on my bottom lip before speaking. "I think we need to talk. Obviously there are some..._things_ going on that I don't know about, and I really think it best for our relationship that we talk it through and get on the same page."

He snorted. "Only you can make a conversation about feelings sound like a bloody business deal."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

Biting my lip, I decided to sit next to him before going on.

"So, um…" I let the sentence hang itself, not bothering to hinder or help it's suicidal nature. A silence passed as we mourned its absence.

"Do you remember when we were in the library studying for the first time?" he asked suddenly, covertly leaving out his curse. "Do you remember the table we were sitting at? Do you remember the random piles of books I had situated around myself, none of which I have ever read?"

I nodded, my throat going dry as my brain nearly broke its ankles jumping to conclusions.

"Well, it wasn't the first time," he said, face going a bit red as he refused to cease eye contact, forcing the awkward upon us both.

"What do you mean? You used to sit in the library and eavesdrop?" I asked, the malice I had intended to place in my words turning to curiosity and wonder.

"No, not eavesdropping-well, I tried to convince myself that it was eavesdropping-most of the time I couldn't even hear you. I'd sit a few tables down from the one you were attracted to, and I'd pick some books to have open if anyone was to look in my direction. Occasionally I'd hear something important, like the way the Weasley twins snuck love potion into the castle under Filch's nose-but that was only bonus. You-you used to calm me."

He didn't even wait for me to question the last part. Malfoy just laughed, throwing his head back before popping it back to meet my eyes.

"That probably doesn't make sense, but it will. You used to calm me, Granger. Picking on you was a way to relax when I was younger, but during fifth and sixth year…"

It took me about two minutes of staring at Ron's _Chudley Cannons _poster to realize what he was implying.

"You had a damn crush on me!" He started laughing harder.

"The Brightest Witch…" he muttered. "I prefered to call it an infatuation. Crushes are for Gryffindors."

I was spluttering now. "Why...how?"

"Don't ruin it Granger. You were _and _are beautiful, and I saw you as an equal through intellect and ambition. Honestly, I thought you should've been sorted into Slytherin. It's not that much of a stretch."

"What, me being Slytherin or you fancying me?"

Draco shrugged. "Both."

After saying this, he proceeded to rub his thumb over the wooden cracks in Ron's floor.

"Then why the hell were you so mean. We could've started off better-"

"Don't make me laugh," Draco snapped, cutting me off cruelly. "Would you believe me if I went all Hufflepuff and shit on you? I should've been _relieved _when I got my letter. I should've rejoiced at not having to marry some _bimbo _and produce idiotic children, but _no_." He turned fiercely to look me in the eye, shaking with the intensity of the snarl on his face. "I knew that the last shred of happiness I could possibly take from you was taken. I fucking _love _you, Granger." His voice had dropped drastically, as if he didn't want to say what was next but his mouth thought otherwise. "And you can never love me back."

_I fucking _love _you, Granger._

The power his words imprinted-even in my non-emotion sensing mind-this image of utter heartbreak, conflict, and overall, a scared little Slytherin that was tired of being hissed at.

Godric, I hope I never say that outloud. So in an odd subconscious attempt to prevent that (the speakings of mushy hissing Slytherin feelings), I did the only thing sensible; I kissed him as his voice rang through my ears, proclaiming its love.

But that, of course, escalated, resulting in Malfoy throwing me on top of the nearest bed (Ron's) and the said bed's owner entering the before mentioned owner's room, and finding two over emotional "young adults" getting at it on his bed.

His pterodactyl screech of betrayal and disgust will be forever replayed by the tiny man operating my ear drums. A few poorly aimed stuns later, a young female ginger was laughing her arse off in the doorway.

"Okay, Ron's thoroughly ticked, so I'm just going to grab Hermione and let her explain on the way to my bachelorette party," Ginny said as she snatched me away.

"Granger," Malfoy called after me. "You're dead if you repeat a single thing I said."

I nodded before the wall became all I could see. Ginny barrelled down the stairs, gathering Luna and Lisa before the four of us disappeared to the apparition point, much yelling, laughing, and screeching coming from the Burrow we left behind.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

A few blocks down from our apparition point, I found myself being dragged into a bar of sorts. It had to be wizard, seeing that the password Ginny gave to enter was "Puddlemere United." I didn't have time to read the sign-if there was one at all-but from judging its inhabitants, I'd say it was something along the lines of "Glitter Vomit," or "Purple Wizard." Maybe even "Glittering Purple Wizard Vomit."

The music was so loud I could taste it, and the drinks were so violent I could hear them churn within my stomach. My dislike for this establishment stayed within my own line of thought, as Luna was already swaying to the music with her arms in the air and hair acting as a curtain for her face. After gazing around at my friends, surroundings, and fellow _party animals_, I noticed something that sent a pang of joy through my heart.

In Ginny's hurry to leave before Ron could shit himself on the carpet and make her clean it up, she had forgotten to dress me up. Instead of wearing short skirts, tight pants, and shirts that are so small certain _things _might pop out if you jiggled too much, I was wearing my jeans, cotton t-shirt, and sneakers. It made me smile, giving Ginny the allusion that I was having fun. That was also a plus.

"Let's get Lisa to dance with us!" Ginny yelled over the music. Luna cocked her head to the side and listened intently, seeming to play the words over in her head before nodding. Together we captured and dragged the poor girl onto the floor, who reddened a bit as she giggled.

"Okay, okay," she muttered. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but soon I got bored with the dancing, and playing the game of "people watching" wasn't that much fun either, for the repetitiveness was ridiculous. My bachelorette party is going to be sitting at home, drinking cocoa, and reading. To spice it up, we'll read a few..._gasp_..._sappy Muggle romance novels_!

However, I didn't want to disappoint Ginny, and the night would last forever if I started acting like a sour-puss joy-kill. So I choked down a few more shots, linked arms with my friends, and bellowed the chorus of a song I've never heard of at the top of my lungs.

If I'm lucky, I won't remember today tomorrow.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

"Goo_ooooood _morning!" Ginny sang. I looked up into the overly-cheery girls eyes and groaned.

"How the hell," I said rather than asked. Ginny caught on immediately.

"Hangover potion. Here's yours, Miss Poo-Poo Attitude."

I humphed before snatching it from her hands. "Never again, Satan."

"Oh come on, you could at least admit you had a _little _fun!"

I stared at her. "I'm sorry if I prefer books to chugging hazardous beverages, not being able to think straight in the morning and…" My voice trailed off as I remembered last night, a shudder escaping my frame. "Getting hit on by old men."

Ginny laughed at that. "He was so drunk! Luckily I saved you."

I breathed out a sigh, running my hand over my face as I got up from Ginny's pillowed floor. "Pretending to be my lesbian lover didn't help. He was a Muggle, and in your drunkenness, you started naming off all the places we've been on dates. All wizard related places. With wizard names."

Her face scrunched up. "Yes, but he backed off once he realized you were taken, even if your girlfriend was a weirdo who sprouted nonsense, so HA!" She stuck her hand in the air and jumped as she fake-laughed. "I did save you!"

"Let's just not talk about it." A look around the room caused confusion to enter my brain. "Where's Lisa and Luna?"

"Luna went home, and Lisa refused to be seen by Ron in her drunk state. Kind of cute, really." Gin smiled at that, causing me to half-heartedly join in.

"Yeah." My stomach rumbled. I looked down at it. "Breakfast awaits us."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Being the day of, well, _the Day_, Ginny's cheery face had woken me up at six in the morning. _Yikes_. Thank everything that is good and holy for magic.

Breakfast was quick and swift in a fit-it-yourself-clean-up-after-yourself-and-be-quick-or-die kind of way. Ginny wouldn't stop fanning herself.

"Oh my Godric, I hope I don't trip, _what _if I trip? Oh Her_mione_, everyone's going to see me _trip_!"

I laughed a moment. "Calm down, Gin, the only thing everyone is going to see you do is kiss Harry for an embarrassing amount of time."

Ginny groaned. "That's even worse! I think." She paused to think. "Ugh!"

Draco came down the stairs, glaring at the ground. He plumped down next to me, arms crossed and mumbling.

"Sorry Mr. I Don't Know How to Use a Spatula, but you're going to have to fix your own-"

"Oh shut it," Malfoy mumbled, rubbing his temples. He looked up to glare at Ginny, who was about to retort, making me gasp.

"Who the hell blackened your eye!" _I'd like to send them flowers._ I almost said. _Almost._ "Was it Ron? All because you...nevermind. I'll go talk to him."

"No, no. It wasn't because of..._that _incident. Things were said once you left."

"If I recalled, they were mostly shouted," Ron grunted. He sat, surprisingly, right in front of Draco. "Morning mate."

The entire female population of the kitchen stared at Ron. "Is this going to be one of those male things were they beat each other up then become all buddy-buddy all of a sudden?" Ginny asked.

"No idea," I whispered. "But let's go get you ready before your mum kills us."

Ginny nodded, watching as Draco and her brother conversed, Ron eventually getting up to make some breakfast as Draco laughed, calling him a "ginger housewife."

"Freaky," I breathed.

"Pinky promise to find out exactly what happened after I'm married?" I lifted my hand up without speaking, and linked our pinkies.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

"Mum!" Ginny gasped. "Too...tight! Can't...BREATHE!"

"_Quoi!_ My dress was much tighter zan zat!"

"Shut up, Phlegm!" Ginny wheezed out.

Fleur narrowed her eyes. "Vat did 'ou just call me?"

"Your _name_," Ginny countered, still out of breath.

"I think it's time to put on our bridesmaids dresses!" I exclaimed, pulling Fleur over to help. Luna was already helping Lisa into hers, smiling as she softly tied the bow. They were a pale red color, simple, to the knees, and with a red bow in the back connected to a sash that tied around your middle.

Ginny's dress was simple, yet elegant. Strapless and layered, it seemed to move even when she wasn't. The light glinted off the fabric in a way that made you want to sigh. It suited her nicely, and her veil finished off the look fabulously.

Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth once all the make-up was on and the hair magic-ed to perfection. "Oh Gin_ev_ra!"

"Mum," Ginny groaned as her mother refrained from squeezing her to death, as not to ruin the dress, Ginny's make-up, or Ginny's hair.

Things went by in a flash after that. The tell-tale wedding theme eventually beckoned her out from behind the white curtain Mr. Weasley had set up in the tent outside the Burrow as everyone waited in their chairs. Much to Ginny's relief, she didn't trip. Her father handed her over to Harry, patting the raven-haired boy on the back as he did. In the audience, I saw that Draco had a clever glamour charm on his eye and was sandwiched between Dean and Seamus, who were looking at him as if he were going to tackle someone in the mud at any moment.

I was standing nearest to Ginny, being her bridesmaid, with Luna and Lisa standing next to me in that order. Ron and Neville were beside Harry with smiles on their faces.

They exchanged vows, rings, and a kiss before a sole camera went off-Dennis Creevey's, the only photographer there at the will of Mrs. Weasley. Rita was outraged that she wouldn't be making money off of _the _Harry Potter's wedding.

At the reception, or as Ron put it, "after party," the band played a nice slow song to start the night off. Soon after, a cover of Harry's favorite Weird Sister's song blared, prompting everyone under the age of 35 to get up and dance. This included Draco, who had pulled me up and dragged me away within the first measure. I laughed as he twirled me around, his crude _I fucking love you, Granger_, running around in my head.

After a while the lively songs were killed once an older member of Ginny's family demanded a slow song be played, yet Draco still remained on the dance floor, his hand in mine. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You didn't go and blurt every last thing to your little friends, now did you?" Draco mumbled against my ear with a smile, though he was very serious.

"Oh gracious no," I joked. "I left out the part when we snogged."

He shifted so that he could look me in the eye sharply. "If you aren't joking, then I swear to _Merlin-_"

"I was joking!" I exclaimed. "My lips are sealed."

He _humphed_, pulling me tighter as we swayed and looking deep in thought. He spoke once the next slow song started.

"I really don't like how everything is so bloody Gryffindor around here."

"_That's_ what you were contemplating?" I asked dully.

"Especially your dress," he replied, ignoring my question. "I'm going to buy you a nice _green _one when I get the chance. Slytherin green."

"I'll never wear it."

"I'll never kiss you again."

I shrugged. "You'll crack before I do."

"What makes you say that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even going to waste my energy explaining one of the _many _reasons."

"Valid point," he said. "But I'm in Slytherin. I'm determined. I always get what I want."

"Not this time, you vain snake."

"Where exactly was the insult to go with the malice in your words?"

"It must've gotten lost inside that large head of yours. Is that a defense mechanism for when you don't have a comeback?"

He glared at me as I smirked, spinning me around when I wasn't expecting it to get me back. A very girlish _eep_ escaped by mouth in a high pitch, making Draco perk up as our roles shifted.

"Jerk."

"It's not untrue."

"You're such an arse."

He gasped. "Such language!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, you've heard me say worse."

"Sorry if I was trying to lighten the mood," he mumbled. "Come on, let's go socialize or some other shit like that."

He hooked his arm in mine and proceeded to drag me away from the dance floor and towards a bored looking Ron. Of all people, I would've thought Draco would avoid Ron at all costs.

Even odder, Ron looked a tad relieved at the sudden company. Early morning memories flooded my head, and curiosity piked when they started talking about quidditch.

"What were those words, exactly, that were spoken once I left?" I asked.

Ron's lips thinned. Malfoy looked at me sideways. "I don't think that's any of your business, Granger."

I gaped at him. "Oh, so now you're back to being an arse again?"

"Who told you I stopped?"

I groaned before standing up to leave. "Fine, you two talk about quidditch for all I care-" A sudden thought struck me. I cut myself off to think it aloud. "Ron, where's Lisa?"

"She had to go to the lou."

I'll go hang out with her. Who needs those two idiots, laughing like they've been friends for seven years…

Lisa bounced off me as I attempted to enter the Burrow, making a small _oumph_ sound as she did.

"Oh, hello Hermione," she muttered with a smile.

"Hi," I said, moving past her. It took me three steps into the kitchen to realize that the reason I entered the Burrow had just exited. "Lisa!"

She turned around, startled. "Yes?"

"Sorry, let's go hang out by the dance floor. I thought I'd warn you since Malfoy snatched up Ron."

Her nose scrunched as she studied my face, her small smile growing slightly. "You still refer to your betrothed by his last name?"

"Of course," I said without missing a beat. "Well, sometimes. Only when he's being an ar-_jerk_, and he does it to me, too."

Lisa seemed to accept this answer, and we didn't talk until we were standing at the edge of the dance floor, watching Harry and Ginny laugh into each other's ear. Lisa seemed to be 100% OK with silence. Honestly, she just looked relieved to be with someone at the moment.

"Were you two just bickering? Because you seem a little tense."

I spluttered for a second or two. "I'm not tense!"

Her stare confirmed it.

"Okay, we were fighting," I admitted in defeat. "I just wanted to know what he and Ron had said this morning that had made them such good friends. Have you noticed?" I turned to her at the last part.

She shook her head. I bit my lip. "Oh, then you probably don't know what happened that made them fight in the first place."

"They were fighting?" Lisa asked in alarm.

"No, no, well, Malfoy accidently stunned him-" Lisa's eyes went wide. I cringed as my mouth kept moving. "-in the groin."

A second passed. "And Ron gave him a black eye." Another second passed. "But that was _after _some things were said, which is why I'm so curious."

Lisa's lips thinned. "Gee thanks," she muttered. "Now _I'm _curious too."

"Sorry," I muttered.

She smiled as she shook her head. "No, no! You're fine! Now I can wheedle information out of Ron, and you can wheedle some out of Draco, and then whatever we piece together ought to be a clear enough picture!"

I smiled at her. "That's actually...cool! Cool. We'll have this figured out in no time. Brilliant!"

Lisa exhaled happily. "Well, I'll go snatch away Ron so we can begin."

I watched as she walked over to their table right as a silence passed over it, as if she knew exactly when the moment was going to be. She placed her hand lightly on Ron's shoulder as she whispered in his ear. A few seconds later, they were gone.

Draco squirmed for the few minutes I left him there, alone, at the table. He awkwardly avoided any and all eye contact will any and all gingers, tapping his finger on the table as he covertly looked around the room for something in fleeting glances. He made eye contact with me eventually-I _had _retreated to a very dim corner with a group of people in front of me-and eyed the chair next to him suggestively, looking between me and it several times. I rolled my eyes before walking over to him, acting as if I was missing out on a very interesting conversation.

"I'll only stay if you tell me what the hell is going on between you and Ron," I said curtly. I'm not one to wheedle.

He sucked in a breath as his tongue roughly poked the inside of his cheek, exhaling as it moved over his lower lip and to the other side. He snapped his jaw shut and glared up at me.

"_Fine_."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**A/N: Word Count: 3,708.**

**Consider this chapter length my apology for not posting since the dawn of time. Did I do fine with the wedding scene? It's still not technically over...but I didn't really focus on Gin and Harry. Was it fine? Review please and let me know! Also if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, or fluff moments you want seen, I'm always open for suggestions! Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	19. Being Nice to Slytherins

**A/N: Okay so if you guys haven't heard **Dark Lord Funk**by **K-Face Rules**, then you haven't lived. I'm serious, this is a fabulous song. The music video is hilarious, and I listened to it on loop all day yesterday and today. You can find it on YouTube and buy it on Google Play if you have an Android. It's most likely on iTunes also.**

**I'm so happy, you guys! I get an average of 12 reviews every chapter, and around 30 follows every chapter. YOU PEOPLE ARE THE REASON I LOVE FFNET.**

**Oh, and yes, this is post-war.**

**That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):**

"We're not friends. Let's get that clear," Draco growled.

I simply nodded, letting him continue even though I thought otherwise.

"Some things were said...about you. Weasley got mad, used Muggle fighting tactics, we went to Potter's Bachelor Party, got pissed, and he spilled his secrets to me. Really it's just a routine blackmailing tactic."

My glare made Malfoy reconsider his phrasing.

He sighed. "I actually won't blackmail him. But I guess pissed Weasley is funny enough for the hatred I harbor inside my heart...to die a little bit. Quidditch is the only thing we can talk about peacefully, by the way."

I wasn't very satisfied with his answer, but it was all I was going to get, so I sat down in the vacant chair next to him and patted his hand.

"Thanks, I guess."

He smiled. "My pleasure. Now, about that dress…"

I covered my face with my hands and groaned as his eyebrows went crazy wiggling.

A light tap on my shoulder brought my face from my hands. My tired disposition dissipated once a smiling Angelina Johnson filled my vision; George smiled once our eyes locked, but it gave me the sad impression that it was a poor counterfeit of what a smile was supposed to be. Draco was neutral as my friends sat down, Angelina talking rapidly to make up time, asking about Hogwarts and if my favorite candy was still the same. Halfway through Angelina and I's conversation, I realised that Draco and George were simply staring at each other, not talking at all. I decided to bring them into the conversation.

"...there were a few Potions tests I thought were going to get me, but all's well. I had Draco to help me!" I lied, cringing internally at the thought of Malfoy tutoring _me_. "He's my betrothed, you know."

Angelina turned to him. "I gathered that much, from the paper, but it's nice to formally meet you."

Draco was biting his cheek, I suppose to keep in laughter; I had blushed at mention of the _Prophet_ picture.

"The pleasure is all mine," Draco responded robotically. "Still quidditch crazy?"

Angelina smiled. "Oh yeah. Love a good game. I've gotten an offer to play for the Harpies, but…"

I understood immediately, nodding my head softly as her voice trailed off.

"It's a bit too much right now. Maybe if they'll have me a while down the road," Angelina finished quietly, smiling sadly. I barely caught the reassuring hand that George placed on her shoulder before it fell back to its original position. "But what about you, Hermione? What are you going to do after Hogwarts?"

I didn't miss a beat. "I'm going to get a job at the Ministry and re-form it as much as I can. I've been reading through their laws, and many of them are outright discriminatory. A bit of S.P.E.W. won't hurt, either."

"S.P.E.W.?" Draco asked, and for a moment I was completely still, thankful that he pronounced it correctly. "Oh wait, that's what you call your House-elf rights thing."

I closed my eyes momentarily. "It's not a House-elf rights _thing_," I spat, taking a deep breath. What irked me the most was that Draco was taking pleasure in having irked me. "The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare is going to help a lot of elves. The way they're treated is completely unfair-no holidays, no pay, no sanitary living conditions-"

"I get it, Granger," Draco said, again fighting down a smile. "S.P.E.W. is important."

I thought about continuing my lecture, but past experience tells me that everyone will just leave, and Draco might start teasing me about it, resulting in one of my biggest pet peeves. It's S.P.E.W., _not '_spew'. Merlin, Ron.

Sadly, as I was pondering, a conversation about quidditch had popped up. I was quite inept in the subject, so I simply followed along. It made me feel happy inside to see George participating in a conversation, so I was fine with being bored if it meant he could take his mind off things for a while. They eventually left though, because another Weird Sisters song was playing and Angelina had bounced off with George before the squeal had left her mouth.

Draco looked at me with half-lidded eyes, slowly inching my way. "Want to dance?"

I nodded, only slightly phased by his sudden attempts at flattery. We danced the rest of the night, and sleepily went our respective ways once inside the Burrow.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

It was odd waking up in Ginny's room alone, Ginny having left already to start her short honeymoon with Harry. Luna didn't spent the night at the Burrow; she went home after the wedding.

I was feeling apprehensive, it being Christmas Eve and all. There was this silly fear resting within the pit of my stomach that Draco wouldn't like my gift, or that it wouldn't match up to the one I'd received. He'd already given me a beautiful ring and my parent's happiness. I just hope he doesn't laugh.

Mrs. Weasley gave me a large smile as I came into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Andromeda and Teddy are coming over for supper, along with Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. George and Angelina are still here; they stayed the night. It might get a bit crowded, dear, just thought you might want to warn Draco."

My lips turned upwards. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

I was reading a copy of the _Quibbler _that Luna had left behind with slight distaste when I heard Mrs. Weasley gasp, dropping bacon all over the floor. I had jumped up, wand at the ready when she ran past me and held Draco's face in her hands.

His glamour charm had worn off as he slept.

"What happened?" she breathed. Draco was squirming uncomfortably, clearly not wanting to be touched.

"Mrs. Weasley-I'm fine-"

"Mum, what the bloody-" George stopped talking once he saw the condition of Draco's face. He started laughing, and the kitchen was in shock until he finished.

"That's funny," he muttered. "Here, I've got some cream for that."

George darted back up the stairs, and Mrs. Weasley went back to nagging for information.

"I'm fine," Malfoy said a tad hotly, removing her hands almost gently. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly got very angry.

"Now you listen here, Draco Malfoy, you're apart of this family now. I don't care that it won't ever be through blood ties; I'm going to love you just the same. You're problems are important, so you're going to tell me _who _the _hell _blackened your eye!"

You know it's serious when Mrs. Weasley curses. Malfoy gulped and muttered his response.

"What was that?"

"Ron," he said, not looking up. Mrs. Weasley nodded, clenching her wooden spoon tightly as she calmly walked up the stairs. Malfoy and I stared at each other as Ron started yelling, Mrs. Weasley apparently putting the spoon to good use as she scolded him.

Ron came downstairs, his mum behind him, a frown on his face as he rubbed his arm sheepishly. He winced as he sat down.

Mrs. Weasley was tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Malfoy," Ron muttered.

Draco nodded. "Apology accepted." It was silent a moment. "I'm sorry for making you angry."

Ron copied Malfoy. Molly was looking extremely pleased with herself as she served us all heaping plates of sausage, toast, eggs, gravy-everything.

George came down the stairs, tossing the Bruise Removal Paste to Malfoy as he began breakfast, Angelina coming down a few minutes later.

The day was going well after that, and the small talk seemed as if it were never going to end. It was agonizingly normal.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

"This is very good, Mrs. Weasley," I complemented, taking another bite of my Christmas Eve supper. I was eyeing Draco, who was smiling awkwardly at his Aunt Andromeda as she fed Teddy.

An odd thought struck me then as I wondered if Draco has ever talked to his aunt before. Teddy beat his fist in his high chair and stared at Malfoy, who started making faces at him.

George was poking at his food, making useless conversation with Angelina and his father. Fleur and Bill were conversing with Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley was talking to everyone.

Shortly after dinner, we all went into the living room to chat. About halfway through, Mrs. Weasley offered to show Andromeda her Celestina Warbeck collection. Andromeda then turned to the nearest individual-which just happened to be Draco-and asked him to hold Teddy. Draco's mouth was hanging open as she left the room, the baby being held under the armpits at arms-length.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. "_Hermione_."

I suppressed my laugh. "What do you want, Draco?"

"Take it."

"I believe that Andromeda asked you to hold _him_," I replied, smirking as he looked at me in fear.

"I don't even know how to hold it!"

"_He_ can be held like this," I said, pushing Draco back on the sofa and positioning Teddy so that he was laying on his stomach on Draco's chest. "Put a hand on his back and bum to support him."

Malfoy gave me a look. "It's _slobbering_."

"Babies do that, yes."

"How do you make it stop?"

I snorted. "You don't."

He suddenly looked very put out. Teddy yawned and clutched at Draco's shirt, his small tuft of hair briefly flickering orange.

"I think it needs to go to bed."

"Then let him sleep."

"_On _me?"

I nodded slowly. "Andromeda will be back in a bit to put him to bed."

Draco was extremely still the rest of the night, and it wasn't until George started drawing on his face that I realized he had fallen asleep, too.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Christmas morning came early, and the first thing I saw walking down the stairs was Malfoy frowning at a giggling baby as they ate breakfast together. Everyone had left-save myself, Malfoy, and Teddy. Andromeda had decided last minute to let him spend Christmas morning at the Burrow, and was going to come and pick him up around lunchtime.

"I'm so glad you could spend Christmas with us," Mrs. Weasley was saying. "The house has been so empty lately."

I smiled at her. "I should be the one thanking you, Mrs. Weasley."

Ron was already in the living room, picking up boxes and waiting for everyone to join him. We eventually did, Draco the only one sitting on the floor with Teddy in front of him.

My heart went warm when Draco helped Teddy open his presents. Though the look on his face could tell anybody that he wasn't enjoying this task, his eyes told everyone something else indeed.

"What's this?" Malfoy asked in confusion when Molly handed him a lumpy package.

"A present for you."

"Mrs. Weasley, you didn't-"

"Just open it," Ron said with a smile. He shared a look with me, and I grinned when Draco pulled out a Slytherin green Weasley sweater with a silver 'D' on the front.

"Put it on," I whispered. Draco hesitated a moment, then pulled it over his head.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said, holding the bottom corners of it out as he looked down at it. "It's very nice."

"You're welcome," she said warmly. A few minutes later everyone was in a Weasley sweater, Ron scowling when he discovered his was maroon.

"Here," I muttered to Draco, shoving my gift in his hands.

He raised an eyebrow as he opened it, pulling out several Muggle books. _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Works of Edgar Allan Poe, A Christmas Carol, _and several others from Agatha Christie.

He kissed me on the cheek in thanks. Teddy took up the rest of Draco's time that day, so I spent the morning with Ron playing chess. I found Draco reading once Teddy left.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

"For the _last fucking time-_"

"Oh, don't you start re-stating your reasoning! I'm tired of disproving of it!"

Malfoy slammed his fist into the wall of the train. "I've sat through _Salazar knows _how many hours of shit with your bloody lot, the _least _you can fucking do is sit in the same compartment as my friends-"

"And have a repeat of last time? I didn't think you liked being humiliated that much." I was already walking away when Malfoy had groaned, grabbing me around the waist and forcibly hauling me into the Slytherin compartment. However, he didn't place me on his lap; he sandwiched me in between him and the wall furthest from the door, his arm draped over my shoulders. I crossed my arms and shrugged him off, nearly biting his hand when he tried it again.

Daphne Greengrass was giggling. I glared at her.

"So Blaise, how was your break?" Draco asked calmly, as if everything was normal.

He gave a pointed look to Daphne, who blushed. "It was marvelous. And you?"

Draco shrugged. "Too many gingers."

Pansy guffawed. "I'd imagine. What a _pain_."

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose."

There was a small silence before Theodore Nott went in depth about an adventure that included three drunken relatives over the age of seventy and a dead rat they mistook for the family dog.

I, surprisingly, laughed the loudest as he concluded his story. Hey, it was funny. It's not everyday you walk in on a few great-great-aunts to find them using a mixture of vudu and sour milk to try and resurrect a dead rodent. Nott was pleased with himself.

"Who's up for Exploding Snap?" Goyle said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You always lose, Greg. I don't see why you challenge anyone within a fifty foot radius," Malfoy snapped.

"Vincent used to play me," Goyle muttered, though it was audible to everyone in the room. A tense silence passed.

"I'll play you, Goyle," I said. All eyes, again, snapped to me as Goyle moved to sit right in front, and began the game. Chatter filled the room shortly after that, Pansy talking animately with Daphne about new shoes.

"Oh _Salazar_, Daph!" Parkinson was saying. "Greece was beautiful. They have such wonderful shopping there! We need to go on a trip sometime after school."

Parkinson was silent a moment, turning to me. "Would you like to come, Granger?"

The question took me off-guard, as I was carefully losing to Goyle and hadn't been reading Pansy's expression before she spoke. I paled a bit at the prospect of having to spend quality time with Slytherin females. I looked up at Draco, who was eyeing me with a curious look.

I lifted my chin high and smiled. "I'd love to, Pansy."

Clearly, everyone had expected me to decline, according to the shocked stares I was receiving. I'm a Gryffindor for a reason, people.

Just then, Goyle let out a holler as he placed his cards down, having won. I smiled at him.

"Good game."

A light rapping at the door shifted the compartment's attention away from me. I smiled at the hesitant Ravenclaw shyly waving at me.

After excusing myself and walking a few paces away from the door, I spoke to Lisa.

"Hey, what's up?"

Lisa's face scrunched. "Ron didn't tell me much, sadly. He just re-told what you said, except he was getting really red so I changed the subject."

I copied her expression. "Odd."

"What'd Malfoy say?"

I recounted in depth. Lisa had a contemplating look on her face. She hummed.

"Well I'll let you know if anything comes up," Lisa said, turning away.

"Yeah, me too," I muttered. "Hey, thanks for saving me. I was stuck with Malfoy back there."

Lisa smiled, a slightly raised eyebrow donning her expression. "Were you?"

I stared at her as she walked off, but had the sense to retreat to Ginny's compartment before Draco became suspicious and re-captured me.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Peering at the bookcase in my Common Room, I didn't even flinch when Malfoy loudly opened the portrait hole, exclaiming as he walked through, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Afternoon, Malfoy," I muttered, still contemplating what book to pick. "I'm not ready to go to dinner yet."

"I see," he said. He flipped over the back of the sofa, plopping down on it. "That was grossly nice of you, earlier."

My eyebrows raised of their own accord as I turned to him, hands on hips. "Oh?"

He nodded. "I think you made Greg's week; beating the Brightest Witch in our year in Exploding Snap. He legitly thinks he won fair and square; he wouldn't shut up about it."

I smiled once I'd turned back to the books. "Good."

"He doesn't deserve the kindness, you know," Malfoy added. "You don't have to suffer through a trip with Pansy, by the way. I know the pain. Trust me, you don't want to."

I bit my lip. "You said you did a lot with my friends. It only makes sense to become acquainted with yours."

After not hearing a response, I tried to shift my focus back to the books in front of me, but my mind was getting it wrong, and kept on thinking about the boy behind me. I jumped when his arms wrapped around my middle gingerly, his face burying itself into my neck.

"Thank you," he mumbled. I placed my hands over his.

"It was nothing."

I relished in the moment; just standing there with Draco, taking in his scent and feeling oddly comforted by the warmth he created behind me. It was a while before he spoke; I had closed my eyes.

"Are you going to fucking pick a book yet?" I slapped his arm.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I laughed at something Neville had said, slugging his arm lightly. Ginny was shaking her head as she giggled.

"The year is going by fast, isn't it?" Neville said. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's going to be weird moving out and in with Malfoy." Neville made a face.

"I'll come over and visit-wait-_you _can come over and visit. Anytime you like."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Neville, but I think I can handle Malfoy."

"Can you?" Malfoy asked huskily, coming up from behind and latching onto my waist, spinning me in a circle briefly. "I can be spontaneous, sometimes."

He dodged my punch. "Don't do that!" My face was red.

Ginny snorted. "Mr. Sometimes Spontaneous has embarrassed Miss Flushing Fussy-Face."

"How _punny_ of you," I said dryly. "Really, I'm flabbergasted at the creativity."

Malfoy sighed deeply, staring into my face. I opted to ignore him, and continued to speak to my friends. He sighed again. I shoved him off.

"I was thinking that we should all go and study together sometime, you know, for NEWTS, because as Neville stated, the year is ending quicker and-_good Godric! _Malfoy, get _off_!"

He had latched onto my side like a leech, and was moaning loudly into my neck, the vibrations nearly making my teeth shatter.

"What the _hell _do you want?" I nearly yelled.

He was suddenly serious. "We need to talk. I just realized a moment ago that our relationship isn't the best, so I thought it might improve if we got some things cleared up. For instance, you never told me why your parents don't like magic."

He had whispered all of this to me, never breaking eye contact. I frowned.

"I suppose it was inevitable. It's really simple, actually. Um," I looked around the crowded hallway we were standing in. "Can this wait till after classes?"

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**A/N: Word Count: 3,242.**

**I hope that wasn't too terrible. I feel like I rushed through that a bit. Eh. How do you like Teddy and Draco? I think it's adorable. Definately going to write more of them.**

**Quick thing, I was wondering if you guys have any preference to how Malfoy's parents are going to react when they first formally meet Hermione? Also I was thinking about having Narcissa and Andromeda reconcile because obviously Narcissa has nothing left to lose. Draco's already marrying a Muggle-born, right? Until next time,**

**-GG222**


	20. Emotional Sugar Quills and their Revenge

**A/N: You guys are amazing, really. I have issues with self-confidence in general, but it's at its highest when I read your reviews and see how many of you follow/favorite me. *tears up* I couldn't ask for better readers. :)**

Lexiatel **asked what would happen to a couple who was unable to have children due to fertility problems. This is a very good question. I am thinking on this, and will eventually answer it inside of my story with an example (like, there will be a couple that can't have children and we'll see how the Ministry handles it).**

**Also I may not get to updating very quickly this summer, because it's going to be more hectic than Diagon Alley during Christmas season. Seriously, I have so much crap to do. It's bad. Baaaaaaaaaaaaad.**

**In a review, some lovely soul has urged me to get this story published. That is not going to happen. While I'm flattered that you think it would be a success, I believe I would be doing a giant wrong for profiting off of JKR's brilliant characters. I only write HP fanfic because I ship Dramione too hard. Also no one would buy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter (Duh).**

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

I was nervous all day, thinking about a suddenly serious Malfoy that wanted to-I shuddered at the thought of it-_talk._ The classes that we shared were spent with Draco staring off to a wall or chair, though he would occasionally look up and meet my eyes, for I had been staring at him. I'd look away after a few seconds, and out of the corner of my eye I'd see him go back to staring at whatever he had been before. No smirk. No wink. No mouthed obscenities.

This conversation was going to be hell.

"Granger," Draco drawled once I walked into the Common Room. He was perched on the sofa, glaring at Crooks who was walking around his feet.

I had to bite back a question as to how the _hell _he got up here before me, but I refrained, nodding instead as I sat down beside him. It was silent a few moments before it dawned on me that he was waiting for me to talk.

I blew out a puff of air. "So," I began. "Before the war started, there were increasing amounts of Muggle murders, many of them being targeted because their children were Muggle-born. I didn't want my parents to be next, so I-" My voice hitched. "-I _obliviated _them. I made them think they were different people-different people who had never had a child, and whose life ambition was to live in Australia. It took ages to find them after the war." My eyes were starting to tear. Without really realizing it, Malfoy had pulled me into his side. "I thought I'd lost them forever. Then after they got their memories back...they...they thought I was out of control. They said they'd rather die brutally, proud of their daughter that they knew, than die without knowing the girl they'd raised and loved. They were glad to have me back, but if I pulled my wand out they'd start fidgeting, thinking I was going to 'fix' them or something." I laughed briefly. "My mum was so mad when she found out about my teeth. Madam Pomfrey had fixed them after you cursed me, you know. I should've known that if teeth made her that mad, then memories were off-limits."

Malfoy had his jaw set, and turned so our eyes were locked. "Granger…" He put our foreheads together when I tried to look away. "_Don't_ cry. You did what you thought was right. You did everything you could to protect your family, and they're _alive_. They seemed very warm and loving to you when I met them. They just don't understand what the Dark Lord was capable of. They couldn't possible know what you had to endure to keep them alive." My breath was becoming heavy at his words. "My brave Gryffindor, _don't _you cry."

I was still tearing up a bit as I responded. "That sounds like awfully good advice for a boy I know who was just trying to keep _his _family alive."

Malfoy's eyes hardened a bit. "That's different," he whispered. "Your actions were noble."

"Draco, you should listen to yourself every once in a while. My reasons were just as good as yours."

Crookshanks, who had jumped up into my lap as soon as he saw my tears, moved over to Draco and licked his hand. His lip turned up a bit in disgust before he looked back to me.

"And there's another thing. Remember when I got drunk in the Slytherin Common Room?"

How could one forget? It seemed like he was randomly changing the subject, though, but I let him. Accepting himself is something hard for Malfoy to do, I've noticed.

I answered a hesitant, "Yes."

He looked at his hands before they moved to gaze at my face. "I was angry, so that's why I did it."

"Angry about what, pray tell?" I asked once a few seconds passed of nothing.

"You," he said shortly in a monotonous voice.

My body involuntarily backed away an inch as the shock flew through it. "Me?"

"Don't get all innocent on me Granger, I'm trying to have a heart to heart with you," he snapped, Crooks jumping off his lap at the suddenness of it.

"Sorry," I muttered as I watched Crookshanks scurry up the stairs that led to my room. "Continue."

"You were getting under my skin. I couldn't take it. You kept acting like I was some bloody..._bad guy_. I'm not. Anymore." He suddenly pulled his left sleeve up, exposing his arm to me. "Can't you see past this mark on my arm? Sometimes it doesn't seem like you can."

"Draco…" I reached and touched his palm, my fingers on his wrist.

He ripped his hand away from me, yanking his sleeve back down to cover his mark. "Don't _Draco _me. Pity is worthless. I just wanted a happy life, but then I got stuck with you, so then I decided to have a happy life with you. But you treated me like _shit_."

"Do you really feel like I mistreat you?" I asked softly, placing my hand on his knee. He stared at it.

"Not anymore. I suppose we've developed since then. I guess the real complication was me expecting to have a happy life."

"Didn't you _just _say that pity was worthless?" I asked, taking his chin in my hand and turning his face to look at me. "What made you think you can't be happy?"

He took my hand and threw it away from him. "No one can love an ex-Death Eater, Hermione," he said venomously.

I roughly grabbed his arm and forced the sleeve back, putting my own beside his so that my scar was showing.

"I don't let mine define me," I said harshly. "Don't let yours define you."

I then dropped his arm and stood up, thoroughly done with all his shit. He should know by now that there are people that care about him. People like me. "Come on, dinner's probably started by now."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

"What the hell got your wand in a twist," Ginny exclaimed more than asked as I sat down. I didn't respond. Draco came thirty seconds after me, nearly shoving Neville to the ground so he could sit.

"It comes in a two-for-one deal," she commented as Neville turned sharply to Malfoy.

"I won't take any of your crap, Malfoy," he growled. "I can stand up for-"

"Shut it, Neville." All eyes turned towards me. Though my voice was quiet when I had spoken, the tone was harsh. I rubbed my temples. I looked at Neville, who had betrayal in his eyes. The apology bubbled out automatically. "Sorry, I just can't stand arguing right now."

Neville nodded, and it was silent at our section of the Gryffindor table the rest of dinner. My agitated mood wasn't helped by Malfoy's pissy one. It was extremely awkward, and so when he set his fork down, I booked it out of there. Malfoy followed closely from behind.

"Slow the hell down, Granger," Malfoy hissed once the doors were closed to the Great Hall.

"But then I couldn't get away from you," I yelled back, not turning around. I heard his footsteps growing closer, and knowing that I can't outrun him, I stopped walking. "What do you _want_?"

He grabbed my arm and roughly pushed my back to the wall, his hands moving to rest flat on the wall on either side on my head. The only thing that touched between us was our breath, mingling in the air as he panted. I felt as if we had went back in time to before the marriage law and before the war to our fifth or sixth year. Malfoy had a thing for tormenting me alone like this back then.

His eyes had taken over that _I _dare _you to defy me_ look. "I don't know about you, Granger, but I'm not going to bed fighting with you. We're going to solve whatever shit's going on, then you can leave."

We stared at each other for an eternity, and I had to fight down the overwhelming urge to spit in his face.

"We're not fighting," I said in a sad attempt to squirm away from his presence. He laughed cruelly.

"Then what the hell was all that? You were ticked enough to yell at Toadboy, for Salazar's sake!"

My breathing was becoming more audible. "Okay, I'm mad. I admitted it._There._ I'm mad that you can't just accept that it's okay to be broken. I'm mad that you can't get it through your _fucking thick head _that I don't despise you as much as you think I do, but I became _furious _when I realized that you don't love yourself as much as I thought you did."

"You don't despise me?" he asked quietly, his head jerking to the side as he spoke.

Still infuriated, but now confused at the sudden affection showing in his eyes, I grabbed Malfoy's tie and roughly pulled his face down to mine.

"You fucking idiot," I whispered, shaking my head. Then I slammed our lips together. It wasn't a pretty kiss. Blood was drawn, growling commenced, and teeth connected so hard my eyes watered. When I pulled back, Malfoy was smirking. He gingerly slid his index finger down my face. We were both having issues with the whole _breathing _thing that everyone was so accustomed to, so we just gazed at each other for a while; his finger was gently applying pressure into my cheek.

Malfoy's chest was moving up and down rapidly. "When shall we go dress shopping?"

I shoved at him, but he only smiled wider and started biting my neck, clumsily leading the way down the stairs and into the dungeons.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

After waking peacefully, I borrowed my head further into my pillow and waited for my alarm to ring. The sound of gentle waves crashing up against my window almost lulled me back to sleep, until I realised that something was disastrously wrong for waves to reach that high up the Gryffindor tower.

Green silk curtains and a warm, peacefully sleeping figure behind me quickly helped me conclude that I was in Malfoy's bed within the Slytherin dormitories. Glancing down and feeling behind me, I wasn't surprised to find that we were both fully clothed (save Malfoy's shirt). Thinking back, we literally snogged ourselves to sleep last night.

Gingerly, I turned around so that I could face Malfoy. The bottom of my nose ended up being parallel to the bottom of his chin. Using basic observation skills, I noticed three things straight off. One, Malfoy had the tiniest stubble-beard-thing going on in his chin area, and it was kind-of-very mesmerizing. Two, the sheets that were supposed to me keeping Malfoy warm were pooled at his waist, doing a very crappy job at helping me think clearly this early with the view it was giving me. And three, Malfoy was already awake, his finger playing games with my hair.

"Good morning, Hermione," Malfoy said, not a slur to his voice.

I nuzzled my face into his chest, slightly stunned at the use of my first name. "What time is it?"

I felt him move, grab something, then whisper into my ear. It took a moment to register the time, for it _had _to have been a mistake. No one could possibly say _that _that calmly.

_Nine-oh-three_. We had missed class. Oh, how the rumors will fly. They stood on a cliff of gossip, and below a pit of teenage girls waited patiently for their next meal. Instead of shoving the suicidal rumors behind me into safety, I threw them off the ledge myself.

You see, I didn't go to class after I got fixed up. I went to the library. Pretty normal, right? Wrong; the ferret had joined me. It was his idea, after all. My mind was fixed on attending my lessons and taking diligent notes, but then Malfoy had pulled some rather infuriating words out of his arse and challenged my Gryffindor bravery. Also I had hickeys that I didn't feel like covering up.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, Granger," he had spat after I denied his idea. "It's not like we're going to be doing anything _illegal_-"

"I _am _brave, you twat. I just like to _learn_, unlike _some _people-"

He had laughed. "You don't think I like to learn? I'm nearly up to your level in classes, I just make sure I have this thing called _fun_ while I'm at it."

I slammed my fist against his chest _some_what lightly. "I have fun all the time. The limits of how much of that activity I can have in school, however, are actually _clear _to me. We are _not _skipping."

He then placed his hands on my waist, gently swaying them side to side. "We can do _whatever _you want," he whispered, starting to bite down my neck.

So we went to the library and studied. A large groan broke me out of my trance.

"This is _not _what I meant, Granger," Malfoy moaned, bored out of his mind as he balanced a sugar quill on the bridge of his nose, face turned to the ceiling.

I smiled sweetly at him. "You should have known better."

It was true. You don't give a bookworm like me the chance to get further ahead in class _and _infuriate Draco Malfoy at the same time. It's just too tempting.

"Well _you _should have known that by saying whatever _you _want, I meant whatever _we _want, which then can translate to whatever _I _want." He said all this without taking his eyes off the ceiling, his hands tapping the sugar quill whenever it threatened to fall.

"Merlin, you're so bloody insensitive and egocentric," I said with distaste lining my tone.

I could still detect his eye roll, even at the angle of his face. "I _am _a spoiled brat, after all." He paused a moment, smirking at his own thoughts. "So spoil me; spoil me fucking rotten, Granger. Let's be _brave_ and do something _I want_-skip class and do something _fun_."

Fire would be pouring out of my eye sockets if it were possible. I stopped myself before I could endlessly rant about the _many issues_ involved with his two sentence reply, realizing that he would blank out half-through and not take a grain of it to heart.

Actions speak louder than words, so the saying goes.

"I'll spoil you, alright," I said, a depth to my voice I didn't know existed. My hand lunged under the table, and in my anger I must've miscalculated how far I could actually reach across from me, making me grab at Malfoy's leg quite a bit higher than expected.

I had only meant to grab his knee, which would give me his attention, and then I was going to call him an arse and leave. After my miscalculation, however, Malfoy's head shot up so fast that his sugar quill hit me in the nose. My hand retreated to cover the offended area.

"_Ouch_," I muttered when it had struck me, shutting my eyes tight. When they opened, I nearly laughed aloud at Malfoy's shocked expression. His cheeks were turning pink, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Granger, you...you-_Salazar_, you…! I can't-_what_," he spluttered. It was almost cute. He took in a breath to gather more oxygen to his head; it must have gone elsewhere for the moment.

"I'm sorry about the quill," he murmured. Malfoy leant forward and bit his lip. "You don't have to stop."

I was very close to slapping him. He hadn't learned his lesson at all! Frustration combined with anger, which had earlier combined with the small portion of my brain that made rash decisions.

Swiping the sugar quill off the table, I took a good, long lick as I made eye contact with Malfoy. Then I slapped it to his cheek and stormed off.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Ginny gave me a bone crushing hug the minute I appeared at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione! I thought you'd died!" she exclaimed a tad too loudly. "Luna and Neville said I wasn't allowed to go looking for you, saying that you were sick or some shit and that you'd never miss class unless it was for a valid reason. I didn't think _that _was a valid reason, thank you very much, because no one had seen you come back to your dorm. I tried to sneak off before class started, but then the bell rang and-_good lord!_"

Ginny abruptly stopped her blubbering rant when she spotted the hickeys on my neck. I reddened and pulled my collar up.

"_Ginevra_," I warned through hissed teeth. She was biting her lip to stop the enormous smile that was already seeping through. We sat down and started eating, though Ginny only lasted five seconds of silence.

"You went and bloody spent the night with Malfoy, didn't you?" At least she had tried to whisper. Parvati's ears perked up like a dog's, I swear.

"Shut it, Ginny," I growled and no one heard, myself being much more adept at whispering than she was. "_Nothing bloody happened._"

Just then, Malfoy sat down beside me, smiling like an idiot. He flopped an arm over my shoulders and nuzzled his face briefly into my hair. I could tell that he had just showered, for he had not cared to dry his hair thoroughly. Malfoy's clothes were rumpled and askew, and when I took too much of his scent in, I realized that he smelled faintly of _me_.

"Are you wearing _my _perfume?" I hissed into his ear. He laughed throatily and looked at me as if I'd just told him a secret.

"All within my plot, Love," he whispered back silkily, playing with one of my curls.

I smacked his hand away. "How the hell did you get into my dorm?" I had changed the password shortly after leaving the library escapade in order to avoid an encounter with the twat.

"_Crooks loves books_ isn't very imaginative, my dear," he purred, biting my ear at the end. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for his face to back off, but he wouldn't until I forced him.

Only then did I notice the stares we were attracting. I groaned as I realized anyone who was watching just witnessed a very _laid_-back Draco Malfoy and a red-faced (I knew it was of anger, but everyone else most likely assumed it was of flirting or something equally appalling) Hermione Granger intensely whispering into each other's ear. I nearly slammed my forehead into my lunch.

And all because I attempted to teach Draco Malfoy a lesson. I'll have to try a different approach later today; I _will not_ lose to that Ferret-faced, cocky, good-for-nothing-

"I'll see you around, _Hermione_," Malfoy said with a wink as he stood up, clearly audible to those within a fifty-foot radius.

Peice. Of. _Hippogriff_. Shit.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: Word Count: 3,175.**

**Very sorry for the wait again. I suck at life, I know. *sighs* I'll just go hide in a corner.**

**ANYWAY, I kind of have a plot going with this story, but I'm running a bit low on juice. If there are any scenes/suggestions/events you would like to see, tell me all about it! Either PM or mention in a review. :) I'll give you cred at the beginning of the chapter if I use your idea. I might not use any. I might use all. Eh. Writer's block sucks. Until next time,**

**GG222**


	21. We are NOT getting t-shirts!

**A/N: I'm so sorry. If it's any condolence, I've been busy as crap this whole summer. I'm ****_so_** **sorry. Thank you all for sticking with me. I don't deserve you people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. *muffled scream***

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

I sat in the Great Hall for Godric knows how long, just fuming. I may as well have been made of stone, for I didn't move a muscle until I got up to leave. Plotting was the only thing active within my brain, which was more angry unrealistic death-filled scenarios than anything. A waste of time, really.

Unless, of course, I utilize one of those angry unrealistic death-filled scenarios.

When I made to leave, no one dared follow after having witnessed me gaze into the distance murderously for an extended period of time.

Well, almost everyone.

"So?" Ginny asked, appearing from behind me and dragging out her vowels. "How'd it go?"

I looked at her in confusion. "How'd what go?"

"You know," Ginny whispered, looking over her shoulder before continuing. "When you and Malfoy..._you know_…"

It took another thirty seconds of staring at the anticipating look on Ginny's face until it clicked. "Gin_ev_ra!"

Ginny stopped in her tracks and pouted. "Fine, I should've known you wouldn't want to share-"

"_Nothing _bloody happened!" I bellowed, attracting a few stares from the few others in the hallway. I sighed and wrapped my arm briefly around her shoulders to steer her in the direction I needed to go. "Look, Gin, Malfoy was being a prick. We're kind of at war at the moment."

Ginny started laughing. "So Malfoy's idea of revenge is to come into the Great Hall looking freshly-"

"Ginny," I muttered, holding the bridge of my nose. "Please keep the obscenities down, thank you."

She rolled her eyes. "I feel like you're not telling me everything. If you and Malfoy weren't getting it on last night and almost all morning, then what the hell were you doing? Knitting?"

"We weren't knitting," I said with a bit of irritation seeping through to my voice. "Just sleeping in the same bed. Fully clothed." Malfoy's shirtless-ness came briefly to mind. "Mostly."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but accepted my statement. "I'd like to help you win this war you were talking about."

I scrunched my nose. "It's not really a war. I just need to teach him a lesson about not always getting what he wants and using respectful language, and I'd like to win by myself, thank you."

Ginny nodded. "But if you need any help...I _am _related to Fred and George." Ginny frowned. "Just George now, I suppose."

"You're still related to Fred, Ginny," I said softly, putting a hand on her upper arm. "He's just not...here."

Ginny was steadily appearing more depressed by the second.

"I never said you _and _Luna couldn't help," I blurted all-of-a-sudden. Ginny's expression went from wounded puppy to curious cat quicker than you can say _snap_.

She glanced up at me. "What?"

"You _and _Luna can help. I'd hate to leave her out of it. Ravenclaw's are supposed to be creative, after all," I said cleverly, almost to the point of smirking.

Ginny smiled. "I'll let her know. Meet in your common room tomorrow before dinner? I would suggest an earlier time, but I've got quidditch in the morning and-"

"Deal," I said before Ginny could ramble.

"Great!" We high-fived before splitting up. I noticed the slightest spring in her step, and I didn't feel regret at all for allowing my three second plan to hatch and prosper.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Once my password was changed yet again-this time it's _Jane Eyre_-Ginny, Luna, and I started our meeting.

"Okay, so I propose we write down all our ideas on this piece of parchment-"

"I think it would be best to label ourselves first," Luna said, playing with the homemade charm bracelet she wore.

"Label ourselves?" I asked tiredly. It had been a long day, chock full of smirking Draco Malfoys and glaring Draco Malfoys (this occurred only after I smacked his hands away and sneered at him, which was quite frequent).

"Like a team name," Ginny supplied. "Personally I think 'Malfoy's Murderers' would do the job perfectly."

I glared at Ginny. "It sounds as if you've thought about this. We are _not _going to label ourselves, this _isn't _a bloody club-"

"'The Downfall of the Ferret' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Luna said.

I groaned. "Not you too, Luna!" My complaint fell on deaf ears, however, for both of my friends continued their debate whilst ignoring my existence.

"I don't know," Ginny moaned, stretching out more on the sofa. "'Malfoy's Murderers' took me half of Transfiguration to think up. I'm kind of attached." She picked at her nails and glanced up at Luna from under her eyelashes to gauge her reaction.

I sucked in a breath of air, preparing my voice to sound loud and threatening. "If you two haven't forgotten, I've already stated that we're _not naming_-"

"Maybe we could compromise? 'The Ferret Murderers'? Or possibly, 'The Downfall of Malfoy'?" Luna suggested. With my arms thrown into the air, I gave up trying to switch the topic. May as well let them pick a bloody title.

"'The Ferret Murderers' is good, I'll give you that," Gin muttered, rubbing her chin.

"'Malfoy's Murderers' sounds like we're working _for _him, instead of to end him," Luna urged, leaning forward and raising her eyebrows even higher than they usually are.

Ginny's face crumpled. "'The Ferret Murderers' it is, then!"

They both cheered. "Joy," I said sarcastically. "Now we can get t-shirts."

I cringed at the hopeful look on Ginny's face. "I was _not _being serious," I said sternly. "Can we get started now?"

They nodded, Ginny with a pout on her lips. "Good," I said. "So, _as I was saying_, I believe it would be best to write down all our ideas on this piece of parchment. Then on the second piece, we decide the best ways to execute the chosen plans."

"This sounds exhausting," whined Ginny. "Want to snag some crumpets and tea from the Kitchens?"

My mouth was open to object when Luna spoke.

"All in favor," she said, raising her arm in the air. Ginny followed suit.

"Great! Majority rules!" Soon they had dragged me off my chair and we were on our way to get crumpets and tea.

I sighed in irritation. "Dinner is in an _hour_-"

"Then we better hurry." Ginny quickened her pace. We were there and back in record time. Luna didn't spill the tea, either. It was quite surprising, seeing as how she balanced it on her head the entire duration it was within her grasp.

"So on with the lists then, correct?" Ginny asked, a certain gleam to her eye that meant trouble. "I say we break into the Slytherin dorms and transfigure all his clothes pink with frills."

"I want him to learn from his mistakes, not dress like Umbridge," I said, fearing the mental image that came to mind when Ginny's idea was spoken.

Luna slowly dipped a crumpet in her tea. "More actual punishment than blind fury, then?"

I nodded. "If we just attack him, he'll only retaliate. Any disciplinary action without a lesson is just a smack on the wrist for Malfoy."

"Then we should disguise it," Luna said softly before taking a bite of her drenched treat.

"What?" Ginny asked, more out of a reflex then actually expecting an answer. "I wanted to see some mass humiliation!"

I ignored Ginny. "How do you propose, Luna?"

"Well, instead of implementing some sort of prank and telling him to be respectful-right after we destroyed all respect he has for us-we should help Hermione teach him to be a better person."

"Okay, I get that," Ginny grumbled. "But can we at least slip a few buckets of itching powder into his pants drawer? No? Okay…"

"Silent treatment, then? As a starters?" I asked. Luna nodded.

"I can help decipher his body language too, if you like," Luna said, pulling out a quill and writing on the first parchment, '_Luna's plan. Executed by Hermione; Silence for the Ferret.' _She then moved to the second piece, writing a short paragraph about tactics for ignoring and keeping an apathetic nature.

A glance at the clock told me that we better start heading down to dinner. "We should go now. Good job, team."

"Ferret Murders dismissed!" Ginny announced, weaving out of the way of my glare and to the safety of the hallway quicker than I thought was humanly possible.

"Our plan will have to be executed as soon as we get to the Great Hall," Luna said from a few paces ahead of me. "You haven't eaten with Malfoy yet, correct?"

"No," I said regretfully. I was just so vexed-I couldn't help but to childishly procrastinate being forced in his presence.

Luna clasped her hands behind her back. "Don't glare at him, don't speak. Just blankly stare at him if he asks something and look away only after he does. Seem bored around him; that's the important thing. Malfoy's ego should deflate tremendously."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks Luna, I'm glad you're here to help."

She smiled crookedly with her head cocked to the side before leading us both through the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Good luck," she murmured, skipping off to the Ravenclaw table.

Ginny sat in front of me, starting up a conversation about her mother's out of control obsession with Celestina Warbeck. She was describing the severity of Molly's lyric memorizing when Malfoy sat down beside me, nudging my shoulder with his as he did so.

Dinner was unnervingly anti-climatic. Malfoy didn't even try to talk to me; he just sat there eating his stew and listening to my conversation with Ginny. His leg was bouncing like a rabbit's, sending annoying friction between our thighs. Once I finished eating, and was simply talking with Ginny, Malfoy brought his mouth a hair away from my ear and whispered into it.

"Can we go somewhere more...private?"

He wasn't asking it in a sensual way; he wasn't trying to be flirtatious. This meant he wanted to be alone to do something _other _than snog. My face almost shone with panic when I realized he wanted to _talk_. Is this going to be a regular thing now? I don't think I can handle all this mush so soon from Malfoy; in my mind he's still a cold-hearted bastard.

Okay, a cold-hearted bastard with a few soft spots. And nice hair.

Ginny was scrutinizing me, shaking her head ever so slightly to and fro. I'm positive Ginny didn't hear what Malfoy had said, but her eyes were screaming at me to deny him whatever the hell she thought he had whispered into my ear.

I was still debating when and how to react when Malfoy stood up, grabbing my hand and tugging gently when I didn't immediately follow his movements. Though my goal is to seek revenge, I didn't want to embarrass him in the middle of the Great Hall-even though the severity of it wouldn't have been that humiliating. But I went with him anyway. My hand was limp in his grip, but he didn't let go. His thumb even started to caress circles into my flesh, which was oddly soothing. I had to focus hard on my mission and the reasons behind it to remain apathetic because _damn_ Malfoy was distracting.

He pulled me into an abandoned classroom after walking for a few minutes and let my hand go to scratch the back of his neck. Malfoy's eyebrows were slightly pushed together.

He inhaled through his nose before speaking. "Granger…" He spoke softly, as if he didn't know how to start. "What happened yesterday-"

He stopped himself and stared at my passive face, void of any emotion. Five seconds passed before he squared his jaw and hardened his eyes. "I'm an arse, okay?"

A brief moment of shock shot through my mask.

"I shouldn't have said what I said-I thought I was being cute, but I went too far this time. It was wrong of me to challenge your bravery and to not take your happiness seriously," said Malfoy awkwardly. The tiniest grimace popped over his face before he bit the inside of his cheek and muttered, "I'm sorry."

_Shit._ He's being sincere and thoughtful. He reavaluated his actions and _apologized_. And I was childish enough to give him the silent treatment. _The flipping silent treatment_. I swallowed thickly, already imagining Ginny's pout when I have to tell her that the war is over. Maybe I'll voluntarily go shopping with her to lesson the blow.

"I forgive you," I said with a soft smile, cupping his face with my hands. Immediate relief swarmed Malfoy as I watched his shoulders loosen and lips quirk skyward. Standing on the tips of my toes, I kissed his forehead, embracing him for a microsecond afterwards.

Malfoy exhaled, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring at me through his hair. "Can we study in your room until curfew?" He was hesitant as he spoke, almost timid. It was only somewhat cute, simply because it's insanely rare for Draco Malfoy to be hesitant or timid.

I was already walking out the door when I replied by gesturing him to follow me with the flexing of my index finger.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw the two pieces of parchment used for plotting Malfoy's downfall sitting in the middle of the coffee table. To make matters worse, Malfoy was making a beeline for the couch the coffee table was in front of.

_Distraction! I need a distraction!_

In my haste to kill the awkward that would become of our situation once the parchment was discovered, I squeezed in front of him and slammed our mouths together before he sat down. Feeling behind me desperately, I crumpled the parchment into my fist and shoved it deep within an outside pocket in my robe. Malfoy grinned against my mouth and snaked his arms around my waist, moaning when I straddled his lap.

"_Fuck_," Malfoy breathed once we parted for air. "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to," I replied simply, standing up after pecking him on the lips. "I'm going to go get my books from my room." Malfoy's face went from dazed enjoyment to disappointed sadness the moment "books" left my mouth.

The second I closed my door I conjured a jar and pulled out the parchment from my pocket, proceeding to rip it to shreds, put the shreds in the jar, and burn them.

I sighed in relief before grabbing my school bag and walking down the stairs.

Studying was going well; I had revised my potions and DADA notes, and was currently working on re-writing my Arithmancy notes from the fast-paced lesson Professor Vector gave yesterday when Malfoy started to get frisky.

"Malfoy," I said sternly, removing his traveling fingers from my shirt. "We're supposed to be _studying_."

"Oh come _on_ Granger," he moaned, throwing an eye roll in for emphasis. "Did you really think that's what I meant when I said studying? It's January, and we don't have an essay due for two weeks." His thumb brushed over my lips, and he smiled. "Besides, I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

He started kissing down my neck, but I successfully evaded him. "It's never too early to start preparing for your N.E.W.T.s!"

"Salazar you sound like a bloody pamphlet," Malfoy muttered with a sad attempt at hiding his eye roll by looking to the carpet. We locked gazes before he continued. "Aren't you worried about stressing yourself out? That's not good for your health."

He had managed to snatch the book out of my hand and place it on the coffee table as I pondered the negative effects of stress in my head. I had delved so far into my thinking process that I didn't even notice Malfoy getting closer. Or his evil little smirk. Damn his Slytherin traits.

My eyelids fluttered shut on their own accord when Malfoy's hands started to massage my scalp. His lips had just touched my neck when I spoke.

"I suppose too much studying will simply overload the brain and not allow it to absorb any knowledge presented to it," I muttered, wrapping an arm around Malfoy's neck when he started to push me flat on my back.

Malfoy grinned. "See? It's healthy to take breaks. Let your mind wander for a bit."

"Sometimes you have good ideas," I muttered, my brain having almost fully shut off all forms of coherent speech.

"Sometimes," Malfoy agreed as our lips connected once again.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I woke up with a tingling sensation in my arm. I flexed my fingers, vaguely aware that they were still attached to my body. My eyelids slowly peeled open to find Malfoy's blond, spoiled head sleeping on my forearm. That prat. No wonder I can't feel anything in my pinky.

Sitting up was no better, for my back was stiff as hell. Mental note; no more sleeping on couches with Draco Malfoy. A line of lazy sunlight was peeking through a crack in the curtains, stabbing me in the face. It wavered faintly, Crooks having been pawing at it for Godric knows how long.

_Wait, what time is it?_

"No!" I groaned once I looked at the clock above the fireplace. "Not two days in one week!"

"Hermione, what the hell? Why're you screaming?" slurred Malfoy. "Is the Dark Lord fucking back or something?"

I grimaced as I rubbed my hand roughly down my face. "We slept in _again_. What are our professors going to think?" I stood up, having resorted to pacing. "We can't keep doing this-this is unethical! All that knowledge _wasted_! And I have no clue why my alarm didn't wake me, blasted thing, I probably forgot to set it-"

"Saturday," Malfoy grumbled.

"What?" I stated more than asked, ceasing my pacing to turn sharply to face Malfoy.

"Today is Saturday," Malfoy said slowly. "Fucking calm yourself. I just woke up and you're giving both of us migraines."

My stomach sank to my toes. "That's even worse!"

Malfoy sat up slowly, looking at me like I was insane. "Now it's my turn to be confused."

"Harry and Ron are coming," I said, eyes wide.

"So?" he asked blandly.

I put my face in my hands. "I was supposed to meet them _three hours ago_."

Malfoy sighed. "Go get ready. I'll be back in thirty-five minutes with something from the Kitchens and an excuse for your friends."

"But we're having lunch together," I blurted, feeling remorse immediately at the look on his face.

"Then I'm going to go change my clothes and hope an excuse pops out of my pants drawer," he snapped, pausing at the door for a moment. "Make that twenty minutes."

I let out a long breath when the portrait door shut behind him, not moving until Crooks meowed against my leg.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

**A/N: Word count: 3,157.**

**Ughhhh I suck at life so much. I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review and tell me your thoughts/constructive criticisms!**

**My schedule this year for school shouldn't be that hectic because I'm dropping sports to focus on schooling, so maybe I'll update more, eh? That's the plan, at least. Until next time,**

**GG222**


	22. There's a Malfoy in my Bed

**A/N: Your reviews make me so happy! You people are great. :) And a guest asked me if I had a review schedule? I'm not sure what that is. I don't post regularly (when I finish a chapter I post it ASAP) if that's what you meant. Sorry for my inadequate answer. I don't understand most jargon.**

**_In response to wedding questions_****; by getting married in February, Hermione and Draco are simply going to go to the Ministry and saying their vows/signing the marriage license; they're going to legally be married, but they're going to have their actual wedding in the summer/fall/whatever date they pick in the future. In the case of Hermione and Draco, they are going to have two weddings; one Muggle and one Magical. There won't actually be a lot of weddings in February, because I assume a lot of couples are going to do what H/Dr are doing. Also many couples could've already gotten married anytime in the months before February (Harry and Ginny in December, for instance).**

**Yes, it's killing Ginny to be away from Harry right now, but he has Auror training, and Ginny has school. They can't just ditch that. They'll be together after school, and they're going to have a fabulously long honeymoon that they deserve.**

**And I'll get to Luna/Neville's, Lisa/Ron's, and Draco's Slytherin friend's/their betrothed's weddings soon. I won't forget them. **

**Also thanks to the reviewer who informed me of my many spellings of 'hippogriff' throughout the chapters. I get so tired when I write all this, and I don't proofread as much as I'd like to so sometimes (a lot of the time) stuff comes out that is super unprofessional.**

**Hope you like this chapter; review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR's brain child. Not mine.**

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater, I hurriedly brushed my hair and teeth simultaneously. I nearly had everything together-save one glove that stubbornly refused to be found. I had been searching for it for Merlin knows how long, and it was starting to make me angry. I just wouldn't be complete without it-completely warm, that is.

Malfoy managed to march in on me right as I had thrown a basket of yarn over my shoulder, and as luck would have it, it hit him square in the face. I cringed, watching in horror as the basket fell to the floor, Malfoy's eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched with a ferocity of a two year old who was just offered broccoli.

"Uh…" I gasped out, tugging on Molly's scarf which I had apparently wrapped too firmly around my neck. "I-uh..."

Malfoy's straining jaw opened ever so slightly so that his tongue could escape and poke the inside of his cheek. His jaw moved at a snail's pace, sliding to in the opposite direction of the location of his tongue before it snapped shut audibly.

"Ouch," he said with a head nod. "What the _devil _are you doing throwing around yarn baskets?"

"I was looking for my glove," I muttered, not meeting his gaze.

"Say again?" Malfoy asked, his eyebrows raised as his head inched forward.

I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth before slowly releasing it. "I was looking for my glove. Still am, actually."

Malfoy closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He took out his wand a moment later. "_Accio_ glove."

My missing glove flew into his hand-it was under my bed, the blasted thing-and he raised his eyebrows and shook his head in a _was-it-that-fucking-hard_ sort of way. I snatched my glove from him with a bitter taste in my mouth as I grumbled my gratitude.

It took me until we were halfway down the staircase to where I was supposed to meet Harry, Ron, and Ginny to notice that Malfoy was wordlessly coming along, having invited himself.

"Mal-" I stopped myself, my voice all rusty from not speaking the whole journey from my room to here. I cleared my throat. "Malfoy, are you planning on joining us?"

"No," he said sarcastically. "I was just going to get freshened up in order to escort you down there. The fuck do you think? I'm your excuse, after all."

"Wait, what?" I asked as Malfoy continued to descend to meet my friends.

After hurrying down the stairs, I caught him before he could turn the corner and make himself known by grabbing his arm and hissing into his ear, "I'd like to know this excuse before they do, please!"

He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Granger," he said sweetly as he placed his hands on my waist and gently pulled me against him, despite my futile efforts to stay away from his sudden untrustworthy charm. "It's nothing _too _vulgar."

Before I could even open my mouth to protest, Malfoy had placed his over mine. He grinned into the kiss and grabbed my hand, dragging me out into the hawk-like view of my best mates before I could recover. Blasted Slytherins and their bloody soft lips.

Ginny had a pout-frown-thing going on once she saw our interlaced fingers, causing Harry to abruptly ask her if she needed to use the loo before we left. I choked on my own spit at the look on her face, resulting in a few back pats from Malfoy.

"No, I don't need the loo," hissed a very red-faced female ginger. "Just wondering why Hermione was _late, _that's all." She glared hard at Malfoy when she brought up me being behind schedule.

"Oh," Malfoy said, trying very hard to hide a smirk that I could see slipping through. "I can explain that. We were fucking."

Ron's eyes popped out of his skull as his face quickly became red. Draco's apathetic expression was slowly starting to tick off Harry as well, though he was trying very hard not to let it show. Ginny was glaring, no doubt angry about the war being over.

"Even though it's perfectly acceptable to do so without you two blowing your tops, we weren't," I said tiredly.

I saw Malfoy open his mouth, a look on his face that made me regret accidently throwing a yarn basket at it earlier in the day.

"Calm down Ron, I just slept in," I said before Malfoy could get his two knuts in, kicking him as I did so and talking through my teeth. "_Right_, Draco dear?"

I gave Malfoy a nasty look if he dared defy me. He rolled his eyes. "I was just joking. No need to flip your shit, mate."

Ron nodded, his nostrils still flared. It took him a good ten minutes to cool off, and no matter how many kicks I gave Malfoy, his smug face _would not _go away.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

It was numbingly chilly outside-even with warming charms. Malfoy took it upon himself to warm the hand nearest me by sticking it up my shirt, through my hair and to my neck, or into my pocket to enclose itself around my own hand. His other hand was snug within his own pocket, and it was apparently a sin for Malfoy to have both hands in his own pockets at the same time. I jumped every bloody time that wanker's icy hands touched my skin. It was especially bad when he put his bare hand on the small of my back-that ought to be outlawed.

Harry and Ginny didn't seem to notice us. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes, giggling, and whispering between themselves. Ron, however, was aware of Malfoy's traveling hands. He looked at war with himself, trying to decide if it was in his place to tell us to stop, no doubt. He also looked quite awkward, being the only one without a date and all.

"Where's Lisa, Ron?" I asked so that only we could hear. "It's not too late to invite her, you know."

Ron's nose scrunched. "She's helping a fifth year who wanted to bewitch the Ravenclaw common room ceiling to spell out something with the stars. She's really good at it."

"Well that's nice of her," I said. "Do you know-" I was cut off by my own screech, for Malfoy had actually grabbed a handful of snow before shoving his hand up the back of my shirt this time.

My face was red as I turned to glare at him. "_Malfoy_," I hissed. "I'm trying to have a conversation!"

He had a pout on his face. "Yeah; a conversation that you're leaving _me _out of, love." The look on his face was one of complete and utter depression; it was as if I'd committed the ultimate sin.

I saw the mirth hidden in his eyes, however. "Not everything revolves around you, _Draco dear_."

His eyes narrowed briefly before he smiled, snaking his arm around my waist with his fingertips creeping up the front of my shirt to caress the skin there. He bent his head down and nuzzled his face into my neck. "But my world revolves around _you_, love. I just want to be included."

Malfoy spoke so softly and sweetly that I nearly smacked him; it was just too cheesy to be sincere. I turned my face to meet his, our noses touching. "If your world revolves around me, then do as I wish and stop putting your _cold fucking_ _hands_ on my body."

I spoke in a delicate whisper, kissing the tip of his nose after I was done talking. Malfoy's red face contorted into a pout, and I continued my conversation with Ron without interruption the rest of the way to Hogsmeade.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

We had tiny adventures throughout Hogsmeade, most of their hilarity coming from Malfoy's ignorance of our inside jokes. We did, however, create new ones in which he was included in, so in the future he will understand why we laugh at the most mundane things. Hopefully. I'd like to think he's not too thick.

Life continued on quite consistently after we got back to the castle and parted ways with Harry and Ron. It was consistently new, consistently vibrant, and consistently full of Malfoy. And that wasn't particularly a bad thing. He makes me laugh on the days when I can't remember how to smile, and if his cruel humor fails to raise my spirits, he'll sit with me until I'm ready to vent about what's bothering me. The War, particularly, has started to creep up on me like a disease. I thought I'd gotten over the jist of it-that since the castle was rebuilt and that my parents were safe at home I'd be able to forget about it.

I had been living in denial that the war had happened for a long while, and now the second stage has presented itself to me. How odd is it that Malfoy is my comforter throughout all this? The boy I hated with a passion during the time period I'm mourning is the one _helping me_. This thought often crosses my mind when he soothes me after I've had a meltdown or a nightmare.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Malfoy has unofficially moved into the Head Dorm with me. He comes in whenever he likes, does his homework on the sofa, and I've even caught him playing with Crooks on several occasions. Their favorite game is _Hide Fuzzballs in all of Hermione's Shoes_; Malfoy has the current high score, though he claims Crookshanks is the undeniable victor.

Malfoy's arrival into my living quarters wouldn't be complete if he hadn't developed the habit of sleeping in the same bed with me every night. I didn't even question it the first couple of instances, either. I just thought we'd gotten unlucky in keeping track of the time, but finally questioned him after a week straight had passed of our "bad luck".

"Practice," he told me. "We're going to be doing it for the rest of our lives. May as well start now."

That tosser just doesn't want to hear Goyle's snoring anymore.

He also thinks he owns my private bathroom, quickly surrounding my few soaps and shampoos with a plethora of hair-care potions, creams, and utensils that all baffle me, quite frankly. If we ever have a girl, he's going to be the one to do her hair. Or maybe if we have a boy, he'll take after his father and be a natural-possibly even grow up to be a hair stylist.

Malfoy was offended when I shared these ideas with him, insisting that he only does what is needed to obtain natural, good-looking hair. Talking of hair did give him one disastrous idea of his own, though.

He had sauntered up behind me one day, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and shoving the top of my head under his chin. "I'm going to do your hair, Granger."

I laughed, throwing his arms off and turning around to stare him down. "No you're not."

"You don't have a choice," he said as I walked over to the sofa, plopping myself down on top of it after grabbing a book from the coffee table. "You said yourself that I'm a Hair God. I _have _to use my powers for the good of wizardkind."

I paused a moment before speaking, nodding slowly with my tongue pressed firmly into my cheek. "So you're saying my hair is _negatively _affecting wizardkind?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"It won't for much longer, love," Malfoy said compassionately as he neared my person with outstretched arms, not phased in the slightest at my death glare. "I can fix you!"

I jumped off the couch and started to back away when I realized he wasn't joking (or taking the joke way too seriously), cursing under my breath when my heel slammed into the couch leg. "My hair is perfectly fine! I'm offended, Malfoy. It's much more tame than when we were younger."

"Will you at least let me play with it, then?" Malfoy said, once again trapping me inside his arms.

"Defends on your definition of play," I retorted, craning my head back in an unsuccessful attempt to stop our foreheads from coming together.

"Well," he said slyly, "I'm not very good at explaining it."

He shifted his head so that his lips were at my ear. "But I can give you a quick demonstration."

"Malfoy, I don't think-"

But it was too late; he had already slammed my back into the wall. His mouth descended upon mine hungrily, his tongue shooting out to battle with mine. I finally got the chance to speak once he started biting down my neck.

"I don't see what snogging has to do with hair playing, Malfoy," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

He lifted his head up so he could more properly look at me, his hands creeping under my thighs and slowly lifting me so that neither of us had to crane our necks at the other.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I colored slightly. "No, I'm just confused on your cockamime definition of 'playing with hair' and the ways in which you execute it."

"I'll get there, love," Malfoy said with a sideways smile as he teasingly slid his nose down my neck. "You know I'll find any excuse to kiss you."

He slid his hands into my hair and started to massage my scalp, kissing down my throat as he did so.

"Does this more properly fit your definition, Granger?" he murmured into the crook of my neck. I hummed out an unintelligent positive response, basking in how calm Malfoy's affections were making me. I could practically feel the stress leaving my body.

My limbs were turning to jelly, so Malfoy, who had sensed this, picked me up off the wall and moved us to my bedroom.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I woke up rejuvenated, yawning happily as I sat upright in bed and stretched my arms towards the ceiling. Malfoy was up a moment later, sticking his forehead in between my shoulder blades.

"I don't wanna go to class," he muttered into the back of my sleep shirt. "Don't make me go, Granger."

I stood up, causing Malfoy to flop forward with a groan. "Let's just skip," he suggested, voice muffled by the pillow his face had fallen on. I laughed.

"We're not skipping." I yanked the blankets off the bed, eliciting a long groan from Malfoy.

"Can we eat breakfast at the Slytherin table, at least?" Malfoy muttered, his face still shoved into some part of the bed.

A huff of air escaped my nose. "I'm not going to bribe you to get up. Either you don't and you miss valuable class time, or you do and become a prosperous wizard. You do want to get a job one day, don't you?"

Malfoy looked at me as if I were stupid. "Do you know how rich I am, Granger? Our great-grandchildren won't need to work, and that's if we spend our wealth on gratuitous junk frequently."

I glared at him. "So? I actually want to do something good in the world. I'm not going to sit around a mansion all day eating golden crumpets and drinking wine when there's problems to solve."

Malfoy shot out of bed. "I didn't mean it like _that_," he said, his tone implying that he was slightly irked.

"Oh of course you didn't," I spat, "but what I gathered was that you wish to do nothing with your life but please yourself, that's all."

Malfoy firmly pressed his lips together. "Instead of assuming everything there is to know about me, maybe you should ask. I just didn't want you to _worry_."

"Instead of getting defensive, maybe you should've tried to listen to my grievances-"

"Hey," said Malfoy, "you were the one who got all hot-headed all of a sudden."

I jutted my chin out briefly. "Because _you_ triggered me!"

Malfoy shook his head side to side. "I'm not going to fight with you. We'll talk once we've cooled off."

He shut the door roughly when he left, making the picture frames shake violently on the wall.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

We didn't sit together in any of our classes, causing Ginny to send several curious looks my way. At each look she bestowed upon me, I would respond with a tight-lipped smile before looking away.

I couldn't focus in Ancient Runes, my last class of the day. Malfoy and I were going to have to make up before dinner so we don't blow up at each other in public again. I still haven't decided who is in the wrong here. Malfoy shouldn't get away with saying such insensitive things; he needs to learn to think before he speaks. On the other hand, though, I did take it a bit too far with my sudden anger. I'll just apologize and hope for the best.

Though if he insists he did nothing wrong, I might have to reassemble the Ferret Murderers.

We met in the Head Common Room, staring at each other for several ticks of the clock before anything happened.

"I acted like a jerk," and "I'm sorry," both left our mouths at the same time, the latter coming from mine.

A nervous laugh fell out Malfoy's lips, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck.

"I should've consisted your feelings. I know I can be an arse sometimes, but I really do love you," he said, his eyes flickering from the floor to my face.

The side of my mouth quirked upwards. "And I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me. I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

Malfoy copied my mouth's previous movement. "Yeah, sounds good."

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)(:)

There was a week to go before we took our N.E.W.T.s, and I was freaking out. This test was going to determine my future; my ability to get into a good program and to get a good job. I couldn't afford to mess this up. I knew N.E.W.T. exams were coming close, too, because even Malfoy was starting to worry.

"Can I see your notes, Granger?" he would ask.

"Use your own damn notes," I had mumbled back the first time he asked, hunched over several different books.

"But I don't _have _any for this topic!" he exclaimed, snatching away a book to get my attention, which was very like taking a dragon egg away from it's mother.

I then scolded him as I jumped for my book held above his head. "Well that's not _my_ fault, now is it? You should've focused more-"

"I had bigger things to worry about than _school_ at the time, Granger!"

My hands slumped down and connected with my sides. "Oh," I had said. "Well I still need them, so you'll just have to study _with _me."

Studying together was actually a good thing, for Malfoy could sense exactly when I was about to have a nervous breakdown and distract me before it happened. Most of said distracting involved snogging, but sometimes he'd take me down to the kitchens for tea with the house-elves, or he'd sneak us up to one of the towers and tell me about the stars. I favored the latter, loving the way his eyes light up brighter the orbs in the sky he speaks of. His voice would often lull me to sleep, and I'd wake up back in my bed with arms encasing my middle, Malfoy having carried me there.

And after I'd wake up and turn to see Malfoy smiling in his sleep, N.E.W.T. exams wouldn't matter as much.

**:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)**

**A/N: Word Count: 3,307. I am so sorry. High school is sucking the life out of me. I can't go on. My depression is getting worse. Updates are going to be insanely scattered. I think I'm going to end this fic in roughly five chapters. I am so sorry. The amount of low quality writing here sickens me. The next fic I post won't be up for a very long time; I'm going to finish writing it before I start posting. I haven't died or disappeared, don't worry. I'm just getting beat up by life right now. Until next time,**

**GG222**


End file.
